Knights and Angels Under The Wing
by NightCowl
Summary: Current ARC Wings of Embrace: Nightwing never thought he would question himself as a hero again if he can still handle it. Batgirl conflicted with herself becoming more 'Cassandra' than Batgirl. They fallen for each other as the days gone by and they have to force their feelings away, they know they can't be together. But Something deadly is still building in Bludhaven...
1. Chapter 1

Knights and Angels Under The Wing

#1

Return To Grace

Part 1

_Cassandra, Batgirl returns to Bludhaven to help Nightwing to right his wrongs of his mistakes; however they discover something in Bludhaven that they might not be able to control that could destroy everyone they care for. Familiar faces will appear along with new faces._

Some Things to Note before you read.

- AU will list some points to help you ease into this story

- Bludhaven is safe and intact, no Chemo, it wasn't destroyed.

-Tarantula being murdered from Blockbuster instead, however Nightwing did manage to finally put Blockbuster into prison.

-Cassandra Cain didn't turn evil instead after she had "last duel" with her mother. She found a place with the Oracle in Birds of Prey.

**Bludhaven. Rooftops**

**January 2 11:10 PM**

Nightwing observed the streets from above his usual vantage point. Even with Blockbuster in prison and most of his partners gone, work still had to be done. A lot has happened over the last year, Tim Drake who was Robin, rename himself Red Robin, Stephanie Brown, the Spoiler 'death' and 'rebirth', Cassandra Cain going off to see who her mother was, then eventually joining Oracle in the Birds of Pray. His break up with his on again and off again girlfriend Oracle, Barbara Gordon.

The crime lord of Bludhaven, Blockbuster finally in prison, the death of Tarantula.

Tarantula was a victim of Bludhaven corruption and villainy; she grew in hatred on how the world worked and became an aggressive spiteful vigilante. She needed guidance and training…however Nightwing refused to give it to her because of the reminder of someone else.

A man name Tad Ryerstad, also known as Nite-wing. A deeply troubled young man, it was Nightwing inexperience that lead Nite-wing fall into villainy.

The refusal to train Tarantula, anger her to a point where she tried to take down Blockbuster by herself, to impress Nightwing to show that she is worthy of his attention this lead to her death.

His failure to save someone life and that needed guidance. Then after it became a spiral down, and the pressure was too much for him and he left Bludhaven.

It was until Batman track him down, and knocked sense into him, literally, to help him guide the course.

"_**The mission is never over, never forget that,"**_ Batman's voice echoed in Nightwing head as he continued to observed the street some more.

Word on the street several new types of drugs being sold on the street of Bludhaven, all small time trades with no single sign of an actual large organize group. All leads that were found on an actual main suppler were dead ends.

What make things worse is that he no longer has any connection to the city, most of the things that are happen are new to him but familiar at the same time.

He needed to restart from scratch, find his way again, to be a protector of Bludhaven again.

Thankfully Red Robin managed to give Nightwing a potential lead by a rumor from another case he was currently investigation.

"Ah there it is…" Nightwing whispered to himself when he noticed small u-haul truck down the main street. "Let's see unmarked u-haul, late night, in a route when the police patrol changes, gives these guys plenty of time, standard drug trafficking signs, so in other words a Tuesday." Nightwing said to himself very deadpan.

With a quick shot he perfectly landed a tracking device on the u-haul, at least his skills wasn't too rusty.

Just as Nightwing prepared to use prepared his grappling hook…

"Nightwing…" a soft, calm voice called out behind him.

Nightwing reacted with a Wing-ding, an alternate version of the batarang in his left hand, and spun around in the direction of the voice. It was a young woman with a slender body in a skin tight costume with a complete bat mask over her face, stitches out line where the mouth and eyes should be.

"Batgirl…" Nightwing nodded as he took a glance back at the u-haul in a further distance than before. He checked his scanner the tracking beacon active. "I didn't you know you were back."

"I'm not really back," she replied underneath her mask.

Nightwing tilted his head as he expected to get more of an answer, but he also wasn't too surprise, as far as he remembers Batgirl tended to give straight forward answers.

"Okay…," he paused and shifted his body position. "The last time I heard from Tim that heard from Oracle is that you went off to search for your mother, searching for answers, when was that? About over a year ago." Nightwing asked as he sat down on the railing of the rooftop.

"Yes," Batgirl answered, her usual posture hasn't changed what so ever.

"Did you find your mother?"

"…Yes"

"Did you find your answers?

There was a long silence between them and the only sounds were from the life of the city. Batgirl looked up at the night sky, the moon radiant on her mask.

"Yes I have," she finally answered.

Nightwing scratched the back of his head rather uncomfortably, Batgirl observed his body language it was very easy to read what was on his mind.

"We had a battle to the death, but I did not kill her," Batgirl answered. "I will never be like her, never." Bitterness in her tone.

"Sorry, mother must be a sore subject for you, stupid for me to ask." Nightwing scratched the back of his head." I figure you settle in with the Birds of Prey, not that I don't mind your back or anything, you thinking of settling back here or Gotham?" he asked with a smile.

Batgirl observed his body language, she saw him smile, but it was a lie, everything from his posture and mannerism was a lie. She knew that Nightwing never held his emotions through his body language he wore his heart on his sheave, he was one of the few and only men that were quite honest on his emotions, one of the main reasons she grown to respect and admire him.

"Oracle and I worry about you. You have been distance, very distance."She answered.

Nightwing shrugged his shoulders his hands made a simple hand wave.

"Been busy, also the last time I did talk to Oracle, she told me and I quote "I don't want to see your god damn 'Dick' face ever again,'" He frowned. "We always fight, a lot of history with us, and I do mean a lot. Maybe we just outgrew each other." He paused with sadness in his voice. "So I'm guessing that she sent you here to check up on me?" he questioned.

Batgirl shook her head.

"She didn't say it words, but I could tell how worried she is for you, we both were. So I decided to go to see if you are alright for the both of us." She explained.

Cassandra and Barbara haven gotten closer to each other over the year Cassandra spend time with Birds of Prey, more so when she was just started off as Batgirl. They were there for each other through thick and thin, and they felt they were sisters, not friends, actual sisters. Barbara encouraged her that gave her everything and anything that made her happy.

Batgirl felt it was her turn to make everything right again, to make both Oracle and Nightwing happy.

Batgirl observed his body language more underneath her mask. She could easily see that Nightwing started to close up emotions again, instead of his the usual openness; it is now cold and distant.

Just like **him. **

Nightwing stared at her for a long moment, Batgirl could tell base on his demeanor that he just didn't want to opened up to her.

"'Don't worry about me, I am fine, but thanks." He smiled again.

Everything from that sentence, the smile, the body posture, was all a lie. This was a second time he lied to her. For someone she knew that always honest about his emotions, for him to act like this, she couldn't stand the sight of it.

"You are lying…stop it." Batgirl raised her voice that made Nightwing taken back a little.

Nightwing sighed as he stood up.

"Batgirl I'm fine okay so you don't have to worry about me. I will handle it." He tried his best to reassure Batgirl, but it was a lost cause, and Nightwing started to realize it when Batgirl shook her head and walked towards them.

There was another silence between both just stared at each other. Then Batgirl placed her hand on his chest.

"You are hurting, you try to hide it, but I can see it, your body, your face, it tells me everything" she looked up at him, her eyes focused on his underneath her mask.

"Batgirl…" Nightwing was about to say something but Batgirl raised her hand to signal for him to stop, and then she pointed at a man down the street below them. Nightwing looked to who she pointed at, then looked back at her.

"That man is worrying right now, the way he walks he feels ashamed on something he knew was wrong. He is hurting,"

Then Batgirl pointed to what looked happy couple across the street, the man was helping his pregnant partner from the taxi.

"Both of them are smiling, however the woman smile is fake, the baby is not his. She is very scared that he would find out. She is hurting," she explained.

Then Batgirl pointed to Nightwing.

"You try to pretend that you are happy, you are not. You pretend that you are alright, you are not." She explained. "I…" she paused. "I always see hurting everywhere I go, seeing good people hurt, I hate it. You are nice and you are good to everyone, but seeing you like this, hurts me and it also hurts Oracle. Please let me help."

"Batgirl I know about your…upbringing. To a point where reading a person body and you can know what they are thinking or experiencing?"

The young woman nodded.

"I will admit I am struggling right now…but trust me when I say this." Nightwing voice was serious and cold as almost like Batman. "I can handle it by myself."

"Your words promise, but your body lies." Batgirl shook her head.

She could now see some anger and annoyance on Nightwing.

"Enough, I already wasted time. You better go back to Birds of Prey." Nightwing snapped as he turned his back at her.

With shift motion Batgirl's hand grasped Nightwing , it tightened and pulled him back towards her.

"Do you hate me? Am I a black sheep?" Batgirl her voice lifted from her usual soft tone.

"What? Hate you? Black Sheep? What are you talking about?"

"I notice you are **were** very close to Oracle, Red Robin, Batman, and your other friends, but us. Like this." Batgirl lifted his and her hand up in front of them between and pointed at it. "This is like you are with the others like family…but we are like this." She let go of his hand and took a couple steps back. "We were never close…"

With that moment Nightwing shoulders slumped down and looked away from her face.

She was right, they were never close. He could count the number of times that they actually had time together with one hand, and all but one was not something to brag about. He was closed to Barbara, despite their difficult relationship, close to Tim particularly after what happen to Jason Todd, and despite what happen between the two… he was close to Batman.

But with Cassandra… he didn't know why he wasn't close to her.

"Sorry Cassandra, I know I never been…" he paused. He then placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know that we haven't exactly been close, not like I am with Tim, and the times we do spend time with each other it's always on a mission. You are really trying to help me. I realize that now. So what I'm trying to say is well sorry, and also thanks."

Batgirl looked up at him and nodded. This time his body was telling the truth, it was a shame that Nightwing was not able to see her smile under her mask.

"So how about we spend some quality family time together and take down some a potential drug trade?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her for a handshake.

Batgirl nodded as she responded by a quick jab against palm of his hand.

Nightwing looked at her confused.

"That's not how a handshake works…oh," Nightwing remembered back in 'No Man Land' when he first meant the young Cassandra Cain, an eager to impress young woman; he offered his hand for a handshake and she answered with a light jab on the palm of his hand.

The both shared a warm laugh together.

"Hey Batgirl…something is different about you."

"What do you mean different?"

"Don't worry I mean good different. Just saying that you seem more…well open, I just remember Oracle telling me when you were living with her that every time she ask you on how you feeling you just close up and become distant," he explained.

"So like you just did a moment ago," Batgirl pointed out.

"Umm yeah…" Nightwing nodded, embarrassed. "Just what brought this on?"

"With my time with the Birds of Prey, Canary ummm," Batgirl paused for a moment and started to do air quotes with her fingers. "Canary says she will help me 'Break out of my shell,'" She quoted rather awkwardly. "But I don't like it out of my shell." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Nightwing picked up on it immediately.

Nightwing knew what would make her feel better.

"Okay so how about we stop a little drug trade from happening and ruined their fun for the night?" he asked and proceeded to launched himself railing of the roof and use his grappling hook to swing to the nearby building.

Batgirl followed closely behind, she knew what he had done.

**Bludhaven Docks**

**January 2 11:42 PM**

The young man, Nate Miller was nervous; the only thing kept his body from trembling was cigarette after cigarette. His dealer was late, 22 minutes late in fact. Nate was pale, weary, and struggled to stand up straight. It could be because he hasn't really eaten or slept in 3 days, but it was more than that.

He was in a withdraw, he needed more, it eased him.

He sighed, his breath frosted in the air.

"Nate," a voice whispered behind him.

Nate turned around to see his dealer, Isaac Frank, a briefcase in his hand. Nate eyes fixated on it.

"You have the money Nate? $100 per shot" Isaac said.

Nate nodded, his eyes still fixated on the briefcase a smiled formed on his lips, it was his only chance of feeling alive again. His fingers trembled from the excitement as he reached down his winter coat for a single $100 bill.

"Only one shot this time?" Isaac asked not amused.

"It's…" Nate paused. "It's all I could scrape up right now…please." He handed the money towards Isaac.

"Fine," Isaac shrugged his shoulders with a long sigh. "Business is business," he started to open up his briefcase. "Next time it's a 5 shot minimum," he handed a syringe towards Nate. "Or else I find a new more reliable buyer, got it?" He asked with a threaten tone.

The only thing Nate could do is nod; he didn't care how he would get the money next time.

Fortunately Nate won't get a next time…

Just as they made the exchange, a sardonic laugh echoed in their surroundings. Both of them jumped a when laughter echoed around them.

"Are you kidding me, **a small drug trade by the docks late at night?**"

"It's just as cliché **as watching a sunset over the ocean after some 'soul searching'**! Not a great way to start the New Year now is it?" the laughter echoed.

Nate looked around everywhere in confusion, and then fear hit him. Isaac took this chance to slowly walk backwards away from Nate and hopefully away from the voice, there was something about the laugh that chilled down his spine more so then the cold weather.

"Don't go anywhere Drug Dealer**; I will swear to you, you will be crying**."

"Screw this, the deal is off I'm going to save my own ass," Isaac turned around and started to run.

Just as he did 3 pepper-spray balls hit Isaac on the chin; as it exploded he made the mistake to breathe in. It was enough, Isaac dropped down to his knees with his brief case. He looked up and struggled to see as his eyes were already in affect from the pepper-spray, he could not see the figure in front of him or the hard left hook in the side of his face that knocked him out.

However Nate did.

Even though it was dark, Nate could make out the figure in the short distance. The figure looked average, young teenager, other than that the only thing that did stood out was a Cowl; which was nothing more than a white dirty hoodie and red scarf that covered the teenager's face.

"Please don't hurt me, all I need….is…I need it." Nate pleaded his hands raised in the air.

The figure shook his head with a sigh.

"No you don't Nate, you don't need it. You need help" the figure replied gently, the upbeat tone gone. Only a soft unrecognizable voice from the teenager was there.

"You know…you know who I am?" Nate asked surprised.

"Only that you have an older sister, Brenda, and she wonders where you are right now. Wondering why you always go home late or never at all. Wondering if she did something wrong for the times you didn't. I also know you two had a dick of a father, who... mistreated both if you. " the teenager explained.

"How do you know so much about me and my family?" Nate was surprised on how much this person knew about his history.

"I'm... a friend, that's all I can say. And as a friend Nate, go home to your sister."

"Then at least give me one more tasted of it before I go," Nate begged as he took a step forward towards the briefcase.

"No Nate, I maybe a friend, but you take another step towards me, towards it…I will stop you like I did with this man." He pointed at a motionless Isaac on the ground. "You go straight to prison and you will hurt your sister even more. Do you honestly want that to happen?" The figure warned as he aimed something that looked like a gun towards Nate.

Nate slowly shook his head, utter no word.

"Go home to her, talk to her, actually talk to her, and stop using this," He pointed at the brief case on the ground."Change."

"You really think it's that easy….to change like that," Nate started to whimper.

"No. But you can change, anyone can, Nate...you have a sister, you have family." The voiced soft, reassured and gentle.

Nate wiped the tears from his eyes as he took one last briefcase on the ground in the snow. With a sigh he slowly walked away and disappeared in the night.

"Good luck….." The figure whispered. He looked down at Isaac, still unconscious from the kick on the side of the face. He study Isaac face, the dealer eyes still watery from the pepper spray.

"Told you would be crying in the end!" his upbeat laughter came back again.

With that, he took out a cell phone.

**Bludhaven **

**Central Business District. **

**Orion Computers Building I.T Department.**

**January 3 12:02 A:M**

Orion Computers Building was at the very heart of the District. A corporation that; develops manufactures and license computer hardware and software. Known for one of fastest Operating Systems in North America, called Hermes. Devin Stamen is the owner and current CEO.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He dreaded that sound coming from the office phone.

Gabriel Stamen, nephew of Devin Stamen, sat back on his computer chair, the chair rested against one of the walls of his small cubical. The cubical was lackluster, no personal items, not even a generic picture of a cute cat.

Those things were pointless to him.

The phone finally stopped.

Ever since Gabriel was young he always been good with computers, software programming, coding and in general with computer sciences. Build his own computer, able to program his own basic OS, since the age of 8. He didn't go to any special schools, nor could he afford it, the sole reason why he knows so much is because of Orion Computers, owned by Devon Stamen, his uncle.

Devon was more like a father than his uncle.

It's actually how Gabriel gotten a job in the IT department that manages late night call in from overseas, he requested it. Compare to a suit and tie and board meetings that was originally, and this. This was the lesser of the two evils.

It was an also a good place to get information.

Vrrrrrm

Gabriel checked his cell phone in his pocket.

**Pictures Received.**

There were two pictures; both of them were at the Bludhaven Docks.

One picture was a man who was tied up with rope with the briefcase on him.

Another picture was the opened black stripe briefcase, the drug Out-soul perfectly visible.

The sender of the pictures, Cowl #01

"Good job Joshua Dayton your finger didn't cover the lens this time around," Gabriel whispered to himself. "Now time for me to get to work."

**Bludhaven**

**Warehouse 16.**

**January 3 12:20 A:M**

It wasn't hard for Nightwing and Batgirl to track down the transport truck; thanks to the tracking device from earlier. The u-haul was still idle, on the east side of the Warehouse, it was the location where they load off the cargo and send it in the building.

They both made a quick surveillance around Warehouse 16, a lot of vantage and dark corners they could take advantage of. Nightwing proceeded to turn on his night vision binoculars and he rested himself in the darkest corner behind the tree, while Batgirl did the same on the opposite side of the tree.

In total there were eight people outside. Two in the truck, driver and passenger, Two were behind the truck, one of them was having a cigarette. Four of them patrolled in pairs around the warehouse in awkward counter clock wise fashion.

To Batgirl every single one of them had the same body language that screamed out, they were scared. It was like they never done this before.

"What's the plan? It is your city, your orders," Batgirl asked as she observed more, to take noticed of any changes in their body language.

"I have three ideas. One; we could just bust our way in there and beat everyone and forced to give us information. Two; we could sneak our away up top and try to get more Intel on the trade, might get better information that way. Three; we just walked up to the front door and just knock and asked nicely for information." Nightwing said deadpanned as he turned to look at Batgirl, Batgirl still watched through her night vision goggles at the area below. "We could be lucky and they good be actually very neighborly and just tell us."

"Idea three is a terrible idea," Batgirl shook her head in disappointment that such a bad plan came from Nightwing mouth. She looked back at him. "They will panic and run….oh," Batgirl now noticed his boyish grin. "You were telling a joke," nodded. "Funny," she replied also deadpanned.

"Hey, when you work with me, you also need to sail with my jokes."

"Hard to sail, when ship is sinking.

"Nice comeback…" Nightwing smiled, he didn't really expect such a witty response from her. It was a good surprise. "Okay here's the plan." Nightwing pointed at the roof of the warehouse his tone now serious, focus, and commanding.

"We can sneak our way in from the roof top, there is a large hole on the roof, and we can get better view from up there and ease drop on them. If and when the time is right we dropped down on them. The main priority is information; we need to know where these guys are getting their supplies. We can get more information by observation. We shouldn't blunt straight forward, not this time anyway, because if we do they might tell us **want we want to hear** instead of **what we need to hear** when we do question them. Got it?" he explained.

The plan was with a sound mind, what surprised her was how Nightwing could easily be easy going jokester one second then completely serious and tactical in the field the next.

Batgirl nodded she somewhat understood his reasoning, her skill to lead body language made it easy for her to read if a person is truthful or not when she question them, but it doesn't help if the person is downright stubborn and refused to say anything.

Her father David Cain, is perfect prove of that.

As much as she is confident in her abilities, she hated the fact that there are flaws in them, made her feel stupid, weak and less than perfect.

"Hey Batgirl, sorry..." Nightwing cupped her shoulder. "Don't let it get you down okay? Focus and let's move out." He moved out towards the warehouse in silence.

She followed close behind him and wondered how he knew how she felt just now.

With ease they slipped past the 4 patrolled 'guards' and climbed their way to the top of the Warehouse rooftop. The large hole in the ceiling gave them perfect viewpoint of what was inside; they both angle themselves so the moonlight in the night didn't draw their shadow below.

Both of them surprised what they saw inside the warehouse.

There were four people on the ground, motionless, a table in between them with a couple of brief cases top.

Nightwing use his mini scanner gadget and scanned the area inside and more importantly the four people while Batgirl just looked down at the four intently.

"There not dead," both of them whispered in unison to each other.

"They're unconscious, bio scans says that they were all hit with a sedative, a very strong one, no other drugs detected in their system," Nightwing read his data on the scanner his eyes narrowed under his mask.

"Drug trade gone bust?" Batgirl asked as she turned to observed the people still outside around the warehouse. "There are not aware what happen inside," she turned back her attention to Nightwing.

"Maybe someone beat us to this," Nightwing turned off his bio scanner. "I'm going to go down, stay here and keep an eye."

Batgirl nodded.

Nightwing jumped down with a front flip with grace and landed with a soft thud and he looked around the area.

His theory was answered when he checked one of the bodies on the ground, there was tranquilizer darts on all four bodies at the neck. He slowly pulled one out of the person neck and tossed it to Batgirl that was above him. They both nodded without a word spoken, it was a clue; she put it in his belt compartment where she usually stores the small clues or evidence. Something she knew that can be analyze later either by Nightwing or Red Robin. Nightwing observed his surroundings more, mostly empty with the exception of a couple of broken crates and barrels.

Batgirl observed from above, from her vantage point she could see the whole warehouse, and tried to piece together in her head. She knew base on four was facing down, and position of the darts on the neck it was an obvious attack from behind. She also knew the attack must have been fast if all four of them were taken down before they notice something was wrong and also quiet if none of the thugs outside heard nothing.

Nightwing made his way to the table were the briefcases were. There were tiny vials in both brief cases, filled with black liquid.

The drugs were intact, doesn't look like it was tampered with, he motion towards Batgirl to come down.

"Out-Soul..." he pointed at the vial with the black liquid.

"Out-soul?" Batgirl blinked underneath her mask. "Is that like the drug Soul?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, a more refine drinkable potent version this time around, not like the gas one like the outbreak a couple years ago when you are Batman fought…and when you suckered punch me."

"I remember," she replied embarrassed. "Is Doctor Death involved in this?"

Nightwing shook his head.

"No this time, according to Red Robin says that he is currently lock down in Arkham with no communication with anyone. Kind of wish he is though makes things a lot of easy for us." he answered.

"I see…." Batgirl nodded.

"This is weird, no money in sight. Someone beat us to this that obvious, pretty fast too in and out judging we were not that far behind. Well we might as well try to wake one of these guys up to get-"

Nightwing was interrupted when the sounds of police sirens drew in close to the warehouse.

"That person must have called the police as well. Before we get the chance to get actual information from someone…argh," he punched the table. "Another dead end!"

Batgirl rushed toward a window and took a quick glanced outside. The people who stood guard outside the warehouse, scattered away in a panic, she expected them to do so base on their body language from before, the police drew in closer.

"Nightwing we need to go," Batgirl called out to him, she had experience with the Bludhaven police before and with the exception of Amy Rohrboch an honest cop, the police would try to arrest both of them or shoot at them. They didn't need any further trouble from them as it is.

However Nightwing just stood there and shook his head in anger as he punched the table again.

"So damn close!" Nightwing gritted his teeth.

"Nightwing!" Batgirl touched his arm to get his attention**. "Don't let it get you down okay? Focus and let's move out." **She shouted.

Nightwing snapped out of his anger when he heard the same line that he gave Batgirl earlier and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…..good call, sorry."

Both of them escaped them with ease before the police broke in the main doors.

**Bludhaven**

**Dick Grayson Apartment.**

**January 3 3:20 A:M**

Nightwing lay on his back on his bed, his eyes closed; he tried to clear his head of this mess up. It took him two weeks to get enough information with the help of Red Robin from various leads and tip offs from informants he knew of. This night was his best lead to find out more on where the drugs are coming from, but someone made a mess of his plans someone who was knew about this trade way before him.

The police was another major factor, the way they just busted in there will little regard of the actual situation in hand, reckless and stupid. After his time he spent undercover as a Bludhaven police officer on his first year in this city to stop police corruption he understood how they operate most times and the fact that Bludhaven Police never improved despite his and Amy hard work, really left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Dick…"

Dick opened his eyes to see Batgirl above him; she stood by his bed with bottle of water in her hand as she handed to him.

"Thanks…" he took the bottle while he sat back up. "What a mess this turned out to be…" he took off his domino mask and tossed it aside and took a sip from the bottle.

He felt a body sit beside him on the bed with a fair distance between them.

"There is always next time….." Batgirl replied her as she pulled back her cowl that covered her face; her raven hair fell down to just below her shoulders.

As she did, Dick gazed at her for a long moment, longer the he expected himself to do so, he was always so used to her having short hair, or have short pony tail. But she grew out her hair and there was something about how dim moonlight in the room that touch her light brown skin, her radiance of her face rapt him.

Cassandra adjusted her hair to one side of her shoulder, she become aware of his gazed, and look back at him with her brown eyes straight into his blue dilated eyes.

She couldn't read his body language too clearly this time around, to muddle to read, but there was something there.

Realization?

Awe?

Curiousness?

His body language was very ambiguous to read even for her.

"What?" she finally asked confused rather that offended.

"Nothing…" Dick quickly stared at his floor of his apartment to avoid her gaze as if he was ashamed, he bit his lower lip.

This was the first time that she could remember where she actual spend time around with Dick, not Nightwing. First time when it wasn't on a mission, or mission briefing, it was just the two of them alone. She remembered the phrase that her Barbara taught her, 'Down Time' a time where you can just relax by yourself and with friends.

However Cassandra never really knew how to be 'herself' she was used to fighting, using her skills to survive, then eventually she found Batman, but more importantly she found the **Symbol. **It was something she could fight for, something she can believe in.

"What a way to spend some quality time eh? A mission gone bust," Nightwing broke the silence and scratched back of his head in frustration.

"Dick…" Cassandra stopped when he raised his hand.

"Yeah I know, 'always next time'," he interrupted.

"Four months…" Cassandra whispered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Dick asked as he turned to face her.

"It took me four months to understand the alp….the ABCs to know all of it and to understand what each letter is; Barbara helped me study when I was with Birds of Prey. It was very hard for me, I tried, I really tried hard, but I just couldn't, words… letters, not knowing them, make me feel var…vul…"she struggled to say the word vulnerable but she couldn't get it out.

"Cassandra…why are-"Dick tried to speak but Cassandra went on.

"… makes me feel weak and stupid…but this." Cassandra formed fist with her hands and formed into an offensive position. "Makes me feel strong, and not weak, I thought 'this' is the only thing I needed. But Batman said something to me…that made me cry."

Dick wanted to speak out at that moment, but he let her continue on.

"So I kept trying day after day until four months later I finally understood the ABCs," she nodded to herself. "But, I still struggle understanding them in actual words."

Cassandra shifted her body towards Dick on the bed until their bodies were only a foot away.

"So if I understand the ABCs in four months….then I'm sure you can find a lead. So…don't give up, OK?." She held his hand in hers.

Dick listened to every word she said, pay attention to her expressions on face, her brown eyes, he knew that Cassandra was distressed, about her problems, and felt that it had something to do what Batman said to her. He understood how it must of have been very difficult for her to explain the struggle she had to go through with _**words. **_

All this because she wanted him to feel better, to cheer him up.

"Cassandra…" he squeezed her hand gently.

"Yes," she replied, her glaze fixed on his eyes.

"I know what you trying to do, to cheer me up, raise my spirits, but you don't have to do it at your expense. It should be me who does the comforting it's my responsibility as the oldest after all. But if you ever need to be talk about _**your**_ problems, like when you see 'hurting' in everyone, or what Batman said to you that made you cry… I am here, ok Cassandra?"

"Thank you…" Cassandra gave him a sweet smile.

"Hey what is family for?" he winked at her, his familiar boyish smile returned.

They both melted in each other smiles.

A video transmission sound alert disturbed the moment between them; it came from the laptop that was on a nearby chair.

"Speaking of family…" Dick chuckled as he placed his laptop on his lap and accepted the transmission. "Hey Timmy." Dick beamed immediately as Tim Drake, Red Robin shown up on the screen. Cassandra leaned over shoulder to shoulder with Dick so she was in viewing distance of the screen; she made a simple but very heartfelt wave.

"Ummm am I interrupting something?" Tim Drake asked awkwardly.

"Just some family bonding," Dick replied quickly as he wrapped his arm around Cassandra's shoulder, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, well first thing is first, good to see that you found Dick, Cass," Tim smiled. "Second, how did your lead go?" he asked his tone now serious.

"Overall not good, someone beat me…us to it. Use a tranquilizer dart with a very strong sedative to knock the dealers out, and since there was no money in sight safe to assume the money was taken, but not the drugs. Judging how the police show up I can also assume he or she informed in police. We didn't even have the chance to question the dealers that were unconscious." Dick explained.

Cassandra saw the subtle anger in his body language and poked him in the arm he had around her.

"But….there always next time," Dick beamed.

"Well good to see you back in your usual good graces and not being such a 'Mopey Dick'," Tim joked.

Both Dick and Tim shared a laugh with such a lame pun, while Cassandra was confused with the joke and tried to figure out why it was funny. She knew Dick was his short name of Richard his actual name, but 'mopey' was a word she was unfamiliar with. It boggled her mind until she heard Dick whisper in her ear that he would explain the joke later and not bother with it right now. Cassandra was surprised and appreciate that he picked up on her confusion so quickly.

"But joking aside, who ever beat us to this is concerning. Judging the fact how long did it take me to track down a lead for such a simple exchange?" Dick asked.

"Two weeks," Tim answered. "Added to the fact that the tip I gave you was pure luck from my part, and you went ahead base on a gut feeling am I right?" Tim asked but it sounded more of an acknowledged than an actual question.

Dick nodded.

"Well good news is that there might be a pattern in all this then." Tim stated.

"Oh?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, there was also another much smaller deal near the Bludhaven Docks around close to midnight. There was an anonymous phone call that alerted the police there; they found a dealer tied up and unconscious." Tim explained the situation.

"Was the dealer knocked out by a tranquilizer dart?" Cassandra asked when she shown Tim the dart she had stored in her belt.

"Not on this one Cass, according to the police reports...hang on," Tim eyes wander to the side as if he was reading something on a different monitor. "Police report says that the drug dealer was under the effects of pepper spray and had injury to the head from blunt physical trauma. The dealer could not identify the assaulter. " Tim answered.

"So two different styles, one is more silent and passive, and base on what you said at the docks is more direct and straight forward. So there are at least two people then, who know where these smaller drug deals, are happening, and have to means to stop them." Dick theorized.

"The fact that they seem to have a step ahead of us, most likely it's from an inside source," Tim added.

"So if we manage to catch these people, then there is a chance we could get better information on these drug trades?" Cassandra awkwardly asked, afraid if she would sound stupid, detective skills was something she lacked compared to the others.

"It's the best chance we got Cassandra, good thinking, and who knows we might find out who the main supplier is," Dick answered. That small praise was enough to make her smile.

"So I'm going to try to see if I can get any leads on these would be vigilantes in my end might find something in the Deep Web now that we have something. Hopefully it's from people we already are aware of or it could just be a different group all together to remove the competition, two birds one stone." Tim announced.

"Thanks Tim, I really appreciate it, I know how busy you are with Gotham judging how Bruce is out and about with the JLA more often now." Dick nodded.

"Hey anything, besides I have help when it comes to Gotham in my end and also, got another surprise waiting for you later on in the morning," Tim grinned. "Think of it as a belated welcome back gift, Alfred would see you in the morning to help. See you two later, and it very good to see you back Cass." Tim signed off before either Dick or Cassandra could respond.

"This feels good," Cassandra nodded. "You, Tim and I," she added.

"Yeah it does…" Dick nodded. "It's getting late." Dick yawned.

"Yes, I need to go the Manor," Cassandra agreed as she stood up.

"Oh?" Dick raised his eyebrow. "I thought you had a Batgirl cave here in Bludhaven," he asked. He remembered visiting her when they were on a case the proof Bruce innocence when he was frame for murder a couple of years ago.

"Gone, Batman removed it when he found out I left to find my mother and join the Birds of Prey for a year without his permission…." She answered with a distressed nod.

Dick couldn't tell if she was sad because Batman removed it for obvious security reasons and as a punishment or because she thought of her mom, or both.

"Forget it; you're not going all the way back to Gotham just to sleep when you can use my bed, I just take the couch. Timmy said that Alfred is on his way here in the morning so you can just let him drive you back to the Manor I'm sure he would love to do so," he explained.

"I don't want to be a bother Dick really…" shook her head with hint shyness to her tone.

"Not a bother at all," he stood up from the bed. "If you need something to sleep in I have clothes in the drawer next to the bed. Besides I know you rather not be back to the Manor right now just in case you might meet _**him**_…"

"How did you-?"

"Know? Gut feeling," Dick interrupted.

He won the argument, Cassandra was tired more emotionally then physically that she care to admit.

"I..Thank you," Cassandra nodded.

"Don't sweat it ," he beamed at her.

She could never get tired of that smile of his.

"Have a good night Cassandra," he leaned in towards her and gave her a long kiss on the forehead, she found herself softly pressing herself against the kiss.

For the people who knew her the most it was no secret that Cassandra enjoyed physical affection, it was the very thing her father, David Cain, never gave her. He gave no hugs, only violence and hurting. She wanted it and wanted to give it. It was an easy way for her to express her affection to people she cared about or people she felt sympathy for, rather than using words.

Batman warned her several times that her random display of physical affection towards others such as touching the arm or face could be inappropriate, and she had to force herself to stop doing so under his orders. But at most times, she couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

"Good night." She replied as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Cassandra yawned as she quickly got change into a large sports jersey; she recognized the football symbol on it, which was in the drawer next to the bed. Despite the rough start at the beginning, her first night back in Bludhaven ended off well, and she took solace in that when she fell face first in the soft mattress of the king size bed.

His bed, pillows, and the jersey she wore smelled like the owner, she didn't mind….

**Gotham**

**Red Robin Cave**

**Gotham South District**

Tim gave a deep loud yawn as he rested himself on his chair in front of the large computer. He was tired, very tired, he slouched back on his chair.

"You shouldn't slouch like that, bad for your back….also sneak hug."

A voice whispered in his ear, Tim felt slender arms wrapped around him from behind his chair, from the corner of his eye she could see long blonde hair resting on his own shoulder. Tim smiled and softly rubbed the hands that were on his chest with his own.

"How was patrolling Steph?" he asked.

"Slow night, but still plenty fun **spoiling** people's fun…."

Tim didn't have to look back; he could feel the blight wide smile for his girlfriend and fellow ally as she said the joke.

"So did I hear you talking to Dick when I came in?" Stephanie asked as she rested herself on the computer panel, in front of Tim.

"Yeah, also Cass is visiting for a little while…" Tim gave a half smile.

Stephanie smile grew even brighter, far so then she knew was possible.

"CASS IS HERE!? WOW WE HAVE TO CATCH UP IT'S BEEN SO LONG AFTER…." Stephanie stopped as she noticed Tim's somber eyes, he was worried about his older adopted brother, she knew. "Tim…you okay? I thought you be happy that your brother would be back…."

"I am, but he's different..." Tim answered.

"Hey come on Tim, from what you told me what happen to him…it's understandable." Stephanie kneel down and rested her arms on his lap; the young woman looked up at him with a reassured smile. "It takes time to get back in the hand of things. Trust me...I know."

"I know Steph….I just hate seeming him like that. He always been there for me," Tim shook his head.

"Well that's a good thing about siblings Tim," Stephanie leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Being there for each other is always both ways," she beamed.

"Thanks Steph."

"Hey what are incredibility hot girlfriends?" she winked.

"Well not that hot..." Tim chuckled.

"Oh come on I'm at least an eight!" she placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

They laughed in each other arms, as it echoed in the cave; Stephanie leaned in further up, her mouth pressed up Tim's ear.

"I'm going to take a shower and like always the invitation to join me is always there, you just need to accept it one of these days," Stephanie whispered softly in his ear.

She gave a quick peck on his cheek as she walked away from him with a little extra sway as she knew her boyfriend was staring at her.

"Oh boy…" Tim whispered to himself.

Next Time:

_This…this really sucks._

_Finally get to spend time Stephanie my best friend, only for it to be ruined by a group of idiot pigs_ _in the mall, oh well, never really liked shopping._

Red Robin welcome back gift for Nightwing, a reunion between friends and breakthrough with the case.

A/N: My first story, reviews would be much appreciated.

I am currently working on a short Batgirl prequel story, of her time she joins the Birds of Prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights and Angels Under The Wing

#2

Return to Grace

Part 2

**Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews really appreciate them, feel free to PM questions about the story. And of course please review.**

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**Dick Grayson Apartment **

**January 3**

**9:30 AM**

Dick didn't sleep well, the single couch, as fancy as a broken in couch he got on garage sale could be, not a great place to sleep. It drove his back and neck crazy every time he stirred just to find the perfect spot where he could just settle it. From his half sleep he heard Cassandra take a shower for what he could have guess at least two hours, there goes all his hot water for the day.

"Good Morning Master Richard," a gentleman's voice called out to him as a blast of sunlight hit him as Alfred moved the window curtains aside. Dick groaned as he tried to keep his groggy eyes opened from the glare of the sun that enter the room.

"Morning Alfie…argh" Dick's smile suddenly turned to frown when Alfred opened another pair of windows curtains.

"Raise up Master Richard. You have a big morning," Alfred stood in front of him very stoically as always with his version of a smile.** "**I also taken the liberty of packing up all your clothes so I can take you to your new living quarters that Master Timothy arrange for you. Now chop chop." Alfred clapped his hands together.

Dick's eyes finally snapped opened and his vision focused.

"Wait I have this place, what living arrangement?" he asked confused.

"Well Master Richard If I can be frank... you shouldn't live in this cesspool. Now clean yourself up and get dressed, I have clothing arrange for you in your bedroom." He ordered in the most polite way possible.

"Wait Cassandra is in the bedroom," Dick pointed out as he force himself out of the single couch. He cracked his back and neck a little for some relived comfort.

"Yes, yes," Alfred nodded in acknowledgement. "I have already spoken with Miss Cassandra on her way out as I gave her clothes for the day. I also informed her about your arrangement and from what happen between her and Master Bruce I offer her a suggestion and she agreed." Alfred explained as he guided the younger man to the bathroom.

"What did happen to her and Bruce?" Dick asked as Alfred pushed him towards the bathroom.

"I am sorry Master Richard, but that is something you would have to ask them about, now go get ready," Alfred lightly pushed the younger man in the bathroom and closed the door.

Dick wiped the moisture on mirror of the medicine cabinet with his hand and looked at his reflection. There were heavy bags under his eyes followed by dark circles around it. Parts of his face had dried skin and some noticeable wrinkles on his forehead. He haven't felt and looked this exhausted since he began double duty as Nightwing and Bludhaven Police Officer back in his early years here.

"Why aren't you a sexy tired hunk wonder!"

He could hear Barbara voice in his thoughts, he smiled to himself and remembered with all the times they always had these battle of wits; Barbara was still the reigning champion. It was strange, Barbara was one of the few people who made him feel so little of himself and more of himself at the same time. That was one of the many things he loved about her…or still loves her about.

Dick took a deep long breath as undress and turned the faucet of the shower.

As he expected there wasn't any hot water.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**Fort Joseph District**

**January 3****rd**** 9:50 AM**

_Dick was very nice for letting me stay at his place, he was right I really didn't want to go back go Gotham now, I just didn't want to see Batman now. _

_I wonder how Dick knew how I felt?_

_He was still sleeping on the couch when I left, he seemed peaceful in his sleep. Alfred was there as well packing everything up for him, lucky for me that he brought some clothes for me to wear. Tim must have mention something to him. Alfred told me about the gift from Tim for Dick, I think it's a good idea and when he offered some advice for me…I took it. Anything that would help me avoid Batman for now._

_There is some stuff I need to do first._

_Fort Joseph, my... old neighborhood before I left to search for my mother. It also a place where I and Tim help take down Penguin weapon shipment operations. But most important I made friends, Brenda, Onyx and….Zero. Has it actually been a year since I left? I wonder if Brenda still remembers me..I wonder if Zero…still wants me._

_Brenda was a very nice person, I will admit I didn't like the fact she thought I whore at first, but she still nice to me and we bonded over 'daddy issues.' I could tell she hated her father._

_But as for me, even though with all the stuff I realized my father robbed me with growing up as a normal girl. Learning to read, to write, and for just for him to hold me and just treat me like an actual daughter…I can't hate him. I just can't. _

_Zero…its strange. I don't know him at all, but when I was here, I notice him everywhere and I found myself…drawn to him, want him…and for him to want me. I still remembered the feeling when we kissed, it felt…good. What do they call it? I surge for him. Urge for him? _

Cassandra walked down the streets of Fort Joseph District, she wore black leather pants with a dark blue slim over coat with a yellow scarf around her neck, with matching leather boots and gloves. It wasn't too cold out in fact the temperature was a comfortable coolness to it. She took everything in, the streets, the buildings, and the people living their normal lives.

_It's like nothing changed with this place._

Cassandra waited by the corner of the street and looked up as she enjoyed the gentle breeze through her open hair.

"Hey lady you got the time?" a voice called out to her from the alleyway behind her.

Cassandra took one quick glance at the person who addressed her, didn't take her long to read his body language…trouble.

Calvin 'The Cat' Hank a man in his forties stood behind Cassandra from the alleyway, or as he would call his 'little mouse trap.' He was part-time mugger, part-time scumbag. He liked to prey on women, or as he would call him mice. Normally we would have attack women during the late night, however the last couple of nights were dry for him, and he really didn't want to let this mouse go.

Unfortunately for Calvin 'The Cat' Hank the 'mouse' that he wanted was a mouse that can bite back.

_Just my luck can't enjoy my time without some idiot trying to harass people._

"Time for you review your life," Cassandra snapped back at the man.

"What the hell is your problem woman?" he shouted.

"You…" She finally turned to him and gave him a cold stare. "I know what you are going to do and it is boring," she shrugged.

_I could see the small muscles in his hand, and his forehead. He is short-tempered. He going to swear at me and draw his gun he has his pants._

"Bitch!" the man drew a handgun, an older model of the Glock 17, he pointed it towards her.

_This guy is full of himself, big ego who preys on women, he done this before…well not anymore. What comes next is simple, play with his ego, guy like him is easily to trick if he thinks he's has the upper hand over a poor weak women. Need to guide him back in the alleyway, away from people and not being seen. _

Cassandra raised her hands in the air, her eyes wander left and right to see if anyone was nearby. The people, who were close by, walked away from them in a hurry while they avoided eye contact. She didn't blame them what so ever. It was only natural for normal people to be scared when they about to witness a crime about to happen in front of their eyes.

_I could just disarm and beat him right here now…but he needs to be taught a better lesson. It's been awhile since I done this little act, hopefully I can pull this off._

Cassandra's eyes widen in fear. She hugged herself tightly and let out a soft whimper.

"Please I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, I give you anything just please don't hurt me," she blubbered as her body trembled in fear.

_Bait._

A smile formed on the man's lips. "Anything?"

_Taken._

Cassandra nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "Yes." She replied in a hush.

"Well then, I happen to know a place," he pointed at the alleyway behind him.

_Perfect._

Calvin escorted Cassandra with the Glock aimed down her back, further down the alleyway until they reached a wall covered in graffiti at the end. She recognized some of the old graffiti, Zero's Symbol being one of them.

"So have you ever hand a man handle you before?" he asked as he pressed his gun on her back and stroked it down lower until he pressed it against her butt.

With a quick turn of her body, her left hand snatched the gun from his hand, while her right clutched Calvin's throat. Cassandra slammed the man body against the graffiti covered wall so hard that he grunted in pain. With ease she raised him up to his toes as her cold eyes focused on his face, his body language was crystal clear to read.

Calvin trembled in fear, couldn't utter a single word, she smiled.

_Okay make him fear you even more, teach him to never do this again. How did Canary say it? 'Scare the living crap out of him'? Gross. Talk down to him; make him fear you. Make him understand._

"I don't need a man to 'handle' me," her voice cold, contempt. "I can 'handle' myself just fine. I can also 'handle' this!" she shouted as she held the gun in front of him.

Then with her left hand only…

Cassandra pressed the release magazine button, it fell on the ground. She racked the slide back, the bullet that was already in the chamber popped out. Then she pulled the slide back again a little, held it there with the palm of her hand while her fingers pressed down the slide lock levels on each slide.

Now the gun was now divided in two parts, she done all this in matter of seconds.

"I took his apart in seconds; just picture what I can do to you!" she shouted.

His eyes widen in fear as he struggled to push her away from him but her gripped tighten on his throat, she was too strong for him.

"Now when you wake up in a few hours, think very hard on your life. You do this again, I will take you apart." Cassandra threatened as she released him from her gripped. As he gasped for air, she punched him in a pressure point in his neck to knock him out. "Idiot..." she muttered to herself as she made her way back to the street.

She tossed the hand gun parts into a nearby sewer vent and continued as if nothing happen, her eyes looked around. There were no one around that would have paid attention, she tucked her hands in the pockets of the overcoat and proceeded down the street.

A few blocks further down and she finally made it to her destination.

Brenda Café

Cassandra smiled, she could see Brenda on the bench smoking a cigarette, her short red hair bright as traffic light which matched her apron and blue jeans. Brenda was talking with a teenager. He was Asian with unkempt hair, rough facial hair and bright green eyes, his face had old cuts and bruises. He wore a dirty white hoodie with a red scarf; his left hand was wrist wrapped.

Despite all of his rough appearance and his awkward nature as he talk to her, his body language was pleasant.

As she continued towards them on the bench she heard the last part of their conversation.

"Well I better go Brenda thanks for the coffee," the teenager said.

"Hey no problem Joshua, hopefully someday you get to meet my brother when he cleans himself up. Instead of you know, me you know bitching about him to you," she patted him on the back as he left in the opposite direction.

_Brother? Didn't know she had one._

"Hi Brenda," Cassandra greeted the older woman with a slight hand wave as she stood in front of her.

The older woman on the bench turned to face Cassandra who had her hands behind her back and smiled awkwardly, in an instance Brenda smiled.

"Cassandra? Is that really you?" Brenda rose up from the bench and gave her a big hug.

"Yes," Cassandra hugged her friend back.

"My god it's been so long! When you said you were going somewhere I figured it was for a weekend not a year!" Brenda joked and offered a place beside her on bench. The younger woman accepted the offer.

"So where have you been if you don't mind me asking?" Brenda asked as she wrapped her arm around Cassandra shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Um went to see my mom…" Cassandra answered quickly.

"Oh how did that go?"

"Not well, we didn't…..see eye to eye."

"Mother issues too?"

"Yeah…."

"Wow looks like we have another thing in common Cassandra." Brenda half-joked. "My mother left my brother and me as soon as my dick of a father died. It was up to me to raise us both. I didn't really do a good job since he fell into using drugs and shit."

"I'm sorry hear that Brenda," Cassandra apologized.

"Tis cool," Brenda smiled. "It's strange we fought so many times about his drug abuse. To a point when he didn't come home, I was scared to death that he was dead somewhere. But just last night he finally came home and we had a long talk. He told me he was going to change and try to clean himself up." Brenda explained. "So he admitted himself to a drug program for troubled youth…" Brenda stopped herself and sighed. "There I go spouting about my problems…sorry Cassandra, didn't mean to darken the mood on our reunion." Brenda apologized.

Cassandra shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright Brenda, I'm just happy to see that you are alright."

"Thanks, I'm happy you see you are alright too. I was really worried that you didn't come back a week after you left." She nodded.

_She worried about me?_

"You were?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course I was, the times I seen when you were here, you were always tired and beat up. I thought someone hurt you and you couldn't come back, speaking from personal experience here," Brenda took a deep breath. "Not to mention that rose I suppose to take care for you wilted suddenly, I took that as a sign."

"But I came back, so you don't have to worry," Cassandra comforted.

"You do seem better, and look better to, that outfit," Brenda looked up and down Cassandra body. "You are totally rocking that outfit!" Brenda winked.

"Really?" Cassandra examined the clothing that Alfred brought for her when he arrived at Dick apartment.

"Hell yeah, I bet you have to swat a few guys away from you," she chuckled.

"Not really…" Cassandra whispered.

"Give it time." Brenda patted her on the shoulder.

"Umm have you seen Zero?" Cassandra asked shyly a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh that guy? Sorry, but I heard he skipped town a couple of days after you left." Brenda broke the news as gentle and polite as possible.

_Why am I so sad? I expected it to happen…_

"I see." She nodded.

"Plenty of fish in the sea." Brenda stretched out her arms. "So Cassandra, are you moving back to Bludhaven or the just dropping by?"

"I don't know…" Cassandra responded it was the only answer she could come up with.

"Well I don't blame you; if I didn't have my Café and my bother…I would be long gone."

"But don't you have friends here?"

Brenda nodded.

"Yeah friends are great in all, but…"Brenda paused as she looked back at her Café and thought of her bother. "You really need that single selfish reason, which makes that special something or someone who would make you go 'I love it here' have more value. My Café and my bother makes me think like that." Brenda explained.

_I don't get it._

"Um…" Cassandra paused, Brenda looked at the confused face on Cassandra, then grinned.

"You know what just forget I said that. What I'm basically saying when you find that special something or someone who makes you want to stay here. Try your best to never lose it." Brenda winked.

"BRENDA!" Alice Stacy a part-time employee who gotten hired over a week ago, cried in panic. The distraught girl leaned out from the main entrance of the Café near tears. "I think I broke the register again!" she sobbed.

Brenda sighed as she face palmed.

"Be right there Alice." She stood up as Alice rushed back into the Café, a crash of dishes could be heard within followed by an 'I'm so sorry.'

"Sorry Cassandra, but— "

"I understand Brenda, don't worry." Cassandra nodded as she stood up from the bench.

"Hey if you do decided to move back here…don't be a stranger… okay?" Brenda wrapped her arms around Cassandra into a tight hug.

"Okay…."

* * *

**Bludhaven**

**North Residential District**

"**Dick Grayson Apartment"**

**January 3 ****11:30 AM**

Dick looked up at the rundown three storey building he blinked a couple of times; he just couldn't believe it. Alfred was beside him and waited patiently for the younger to respond.

"This… is Tim gift for me?" Dick struggled to speak out as he pointed at the run down building.

Dick knew that this wasn't a simple rundown apartment building despite its outward appearance. The building's windows and front door were boarded up completely. A simple but very efficient deterrent to keep eavesdroppers away.

"Yes Master Richard, shall I give you the tour now?" Alfred asked as when he head towards the spiral metal staircase at the side of the building.

Dick nodded as he followed him.

"This way Master Richard," Alfred opened the side entrance of the 2nd floor, both men entered. Dick eyes blinked a couple of times as he entered a fully furnish and maintained apartment floor.

"The 2nd floor has a storage room, small living room, bathroom, kitchen, and finally 4 small bedrooms." Alfred described as he guided Dick up further up another pair stairs until they the 3rd floor.

"The 3rd floor has a storage room, 2 large bedrooms, a master bathroom, and a large skylight for a quick nightly access." Alfred described.

"So this is Tim welcome back gift for me is that right?" Dick walked further into the place as he stared up at the skylight. "How did he arrange all of this?" he asked.

"Well when Master Timothy was leading the Teen Titans, he arranged several base of operations for emergency situations. This place happens to be one of them for when there was ever a need to be here. I should also mention that this place was specifically redesigned for you for now on," Alfred explained.

"Yeah…no doubt that Timmy would be crazy ready for anything, but still…." Dick nodded.

"Is there something wrong Master Richard?" Alfred asked stoically.

"No it nothing at all, it just weird how everyone is reaching out to me to help. I can't accept this Alfred…" He answered.

"Master Richard, there is nothing wrong with accepting help or advice, Master Timothy loves you and he would do anything for you. If you were there for him with all his hardships and providing any type of support, then why can't he be there for yours?" Alfred gave his famous gentlemen smile.

"Yeah your right thanks Alfred," he smiled back at the older man.

"It is my pleasure Master Richard," Alfred nodded.

"Okay then, should I be** blindfolded for the grand surprise of the tour**?" Dick beamed.

"You mean for the cave sir? I wouldn't dream of it. Follow me," Alfred lead Dick to the storage room. In the storage room there were two bat-poles.

"You have to be kidding me," Dick rolled his eyes.

"To the bat-poles sir?" Alfred asked. Dick swore he could have seen a quick grin from Alfred.

"….To the bat-poles Alfred." Dick sighed.

Dick nodded and wrapped his fingers around the bat-pole while Alfred placed his hand on the other.

**FINGER SCAN AND BIO SCAN MATCH **

**RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING**

**RECOGNIZED BLACK BUTLER  
**

An electronic computer voice called out as the floor beneath slide away.

"Pretty high-tech than last time whoa…" Dick gasped. He felt his body being dragged straight down, Dick slide down the pole until he reach the very bottom that looked like an old subway station.

"Black Butler?" Dick laughed.

"Yes Master Timothy is certainly witty." Alfred nodded.

The "Night Cave' was huge.

Training facilities like a large open training area for **sparring or physical exercises** and a halo training room for training with specific purposes such as **metahuman combat training**. An emergency **first aid station **with a full stock of medical supplies. A shower room. A storage area for vehicles, there were many of Batcycles already station there. There was a tunnel that most likely **lead into the several subway tunnels giving access to the entire city from underground**. This would be an ideal place for a **small team**.

There was also a computer station with two main computers, custom-made from Red Robin himself for Nightwing specific needs.

"So that ends the tour Master Richard, now if there is anything else?" Alfred asked

"No…." Dick smiled. "Timmy has done enough for me as it is, and it's time for me to well rise up and make things right again." replied self-assurance.

"That's the spirit Master Richard, I must say seeing you depressed before always brought sorrow in my heart, but now it's good to see you lively and active again," Alfred put his hand on Dick's shoulder. "Master Richard I don't know if you know this, but there is something about you that always inspires people and they gravitated to you. **You are a natural leader** so never forget that when you fall there were always people around you to rise you up again." Alfred smiled.

"Thanks…" Dick whistled as it echoed in the Night-cave. He looked around again and thought of the building with a lot of empty bedrooms. "Still the place is still pretty big for just me." Dick pointed out.

"Well if it makes you feel better Miss Cassandra would be staying here for the time being until her visit is over." Alfred replied.

"Really? Um okay," Dick nodded awkwardly.

"Is there problems having a female roommate Master Richard? I doubt there should be," Alfred raised his eyebrow. "You two are** both adults** and I'm sure you could handle your **adult decisions**."

Dick frowned. There was something how he said it….rubbed him the wrong way.

"Alfred it's not like that, she kind of like a sister to me." He responded quickly.

"You wound me Master Richard I did not mean to imply anything."

"Good."

"However….." Alfred paused.

"Yes Alfred?" Dick brace himself mentally.

"I have some advice. If you **do** have any special female guest staying the night within the next couple of days... perhaps you should teach Miss Cassandra of the social protocol of **'the tie the doorknob**' to prevent any awkward situations." Alfred said calm and collected.

"Ha ha, that's very funny Alfred."

"I try my best Master Richard."

"It's not like women just drop out of no where Alfred…." Dick rubbed the back of his head.

**RECOGNIZED **SPOILER

A computer voice echoed throughout the cave.

Alfred and Dick looked back up the bat-pole to see a Stephanie Brown slide down it.

"Wheeee," she cheered on her way down as her feet made a soft thud on the ground. "That was so cool!" Stephanie shouted with such bliss.

Alfred looked at Dick with an eyebrow raised.

"That's just bad timing," Dick sighed. "Besides she is with Timmy, not that it matters anyway."

"Hey young, tall, and handsome...oh and hi Richie," Stephanie smiled as she made her way towards both of them.

"Good Morning Miss Stephanie, it is lovely to see you as sunny as ever," Alfred he kissed her hand. Dick just rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Sunny every day Alfie," she winked.

"Hey Steph is there a reason why you grace us with your presence?" Dick he smiled.

"Two reasons, first reason to see Cass, and the second reason," Stephanie reached down her jeans and pull out a flash drive. She handed it to Dick. "Tim said you might have need of this, he was too busy to check it since he's busy with other case."

"If this is work related by all means go right ahead, I shall leave you two to your work. I will be upstairs and unpack your things Master Richard." Alfred nodded as he walked to the bat-pole and touched it.

******RECOGNIZED BLACK BUTLER**

A small handle popped out of the pole.

Both of them watch as Alfred held on the handle as it lifted him out of the cave.

"Black Butler, that's catchy," Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah can you image him fighting crime, strong mustache and everything," Dick joked.

"Did you really have bat-poles/elevator back when you were Robin Dick?"

"Yes we did, we had bat everything. We even had a bat shark repellent spray at one point." Dick chuckled.

"A Bat Shark Repellent Spray, Really?" Stephanie blinked.

Dick didn't answer the question; he just walked to the computer with the flash drive. Stephanie followed closely behind him.

"So is Cass around?"

"Cassandra left early this morning after she spend the night…..**not what you think**," Dick added before Stephanie could interrupted. He rested himself on the computer chair and booted one of the computers up.

"Aw man, I was hoping we could catch up," Stephanie sighed as she lean over the computer chair Dick was in.

"Well Alfred told me she plans on staying at my place until her visit is over," Dick inserted the flash drive in the port as the computer finished booting up. "So if you stick around she might show up."

"Wait why is she staying with you? You mean she is not staying in Gotham?"

"Haven't got the chance to ask, just found out she is staying with me two minutes ago. Besides something happen between her and Bruce. I have a feeling that she doesn't belong there or be near him at moment." Dick explained as he went through the files on the flash drive.

"You think so?"

"No I don't think so, I know so. As the first ever side kick to him, I know the look of heartbreak of disappointing someone you admire. I saw that in Cassandra. Whatever Bruce said to her…really hurt her." Dick sighed. "And I'm sure you know how that feels the time you were Robin, Steph."

"Oh boy do I, Batman made me cry so many times."

"Hey Steph," Dick looked up at her from his chair. "If you need someone to talk to with problems relating to him, I'll lend an ear. The stuff you can't talk to Timmy I mean. Okay?"

"Wow." Stephanie cheeks started to have a shade of pink. "The girls were right. Your charm is hard to resist. I flattered but I'm seeing your little brother."

"What? No Steph I didn't mean… anything by that-" Dick stopped when he saw her bright 'I gotcha' smile. "Funny, what is this pick on Nightwing day?"

"Only for a day. But I leave the night to Cass. How do you feel about her staying here by the way? If it's to weird for you, she could stay at my place. I would have to convince my mother though."

"These are police integration video files." Dick stated as he highlighted the files, he avoid the question. "Video is also unaltered, good going Tim. He beat me too this," Dick smiled.

"Well Tim did say something that this might help you."

"More than help, these four people," Dick pointed out four criminal pictures on the computer screen. "These are the same four people were in a drug trade I was following a lead on last night. Someone busted the trade up before Cassandra and me show up, used a tranquilizer darts to knock them out. Also took the money. We didn't get the chance to wake them up to question them before the police arrived." Dick explained.

Stephanie nodded and let him continued.

"And this person," Dick pointed at a criminal profile by the name of Isaac Charlie; his picture was him with a giant black eye. "This handsome fellow got taken out from another drug bust at the Docks at the same night. He got a nice severing of pepper spray and knock out from physical hit on the face. Pretty brutal tactic compare to the four from the Warehouse."

"So whoever is stopping these drug deals, have some connections?" Stephanie asked.

"Basically, and I need to find who these people are, since they might-**will** cause a lot of trouble. More than they already have. So I'm going to go through these integration videos to see if I can get something out of them." Dick answered. "Tim wouldn't have sent me something that I couldn't use."

"Yeppers my boyfriend is pretty amazing!" Stephanie laughed as she patted Dick on the head. "What about you Richie, how are you in the relationship department of looooooove?" Stephanie asked in childish way.

"Right now I am focusing on work Steph." Dick went through more of the criminal record of Isaac Charlie to find if his associates list match the people from the four from the warehouse.

"Ok be a **spoiler** sport," Stephanie sighed. "Well if you still interested later I have some fellow single college friends…" Stephanie teased.

"Not interested."

"Oh come on why not, is it an age difference thing? How old are you any way twenty-seven twenty-eight. Well I have friend who prefers older men. I think?" Stephanie question herself.

"I'm twenty-six and still not interested Steph," Dick frowned. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Oh come on you embarrass or-"

"No because I'm still trying makes things right with Barbara!" Dick shouted at her.

In that moment Stephanie smile disappeared, she realize now it was a sensitive matter to him. She was aware about the history of between him and Barbara, about their rocky relationship, about their struggles. All Stephanie could do is kick herself for not noticing it before.

"I'm sorry Richard…I just wanted to you know, playing around with you." Stephanie apologized.

Dick shoulders slumped, he took a deep breath.

"I know Steph, I shouldn't have shouted at you, and I'm sorry for that. It just that, well," he bit his lip. "I do love Barbara. But I would be lying to myself if I said she was the only women I ever loved. But the truth is with all the women in my life…I have been too 'appreciative' even as far as 'cavalier' with them, which lead to a lot of broken hearts. I'm going to change that now with Babs. **S****he is very special to me** and I want to be with her, she makes me to** become a good person**."

"But you are a **good person** Dick…"

"Not **good enough** apparently. The last time I talk to her…never mind let's drop it. Okay?"

"Okay…again sorry." The woman apologized again, her smile gone.

"Don't sweat it, and don't lose your smile over this, not worth it." Dick looked up with a smile. "Oh else Timmy would have my neck."

"And Cass, you wouldn't want to be on her bad side. She has a nasty side."

"Trust me, I felt Cassandra nasty side, she suckered punch me one time."

**RECOGNIZED BATGIRL**

"Apparently they do drop down on me out of nowhere," Dick whispered underneath his breath.

At that very moment Stephanie eyes widen and rushed towards the center of the cave and waited for Cassandra to slide down.

"Cassie!" Stephanie cheered.

"Stephanie?" Cassandra replied taken back to see her best friend right in front of her.

Cassandra heard the news from Oracle just a week ago. That Stephanie faked her own death from her torture of Black Mask during War Games over a year ago. She escape to Africa to lay low in risk of Black Mask finding out she was still alive, and arrived back to Gotham a couple of months ago.

The two stare at each other, a somewhat awkward cold tension between them.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Cassie! **You went away for a year**!" Stephanie frowned as placed her hands on her hips.

"Me explain? You **fake your death for a year**…I…we all sad for you Stephanie," Cassandra frowned as she crossed her arms.

Both women stared at each other for a few long moments.

"Umm Friends?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course!" Stephanie hugged Cassandra tightly as she did the same. "Wow we really have some catching up to do."

"Yes," Cassandra smiled.

"Well you two shouldn't do it here in dark and gloomy place like this." Dick smiled and relieved, he could have sworn they were about to fight. "You two head outside, I got some work to do anyway. Timmy provided me some integration videos of the people involved at the Warehouse and at the Docks so I'm going to look at them." Dick explained.

"But are you sure Dick? I could help," Cassandra offered.

"Not now Cassandra," he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You can help me later just have fun with Steph. Just stay out of trouble you two. Nightwing orders!"

"But…"

"No buts Cass, it's Nightwing orders, can't argue with that." Stephanie cheered as she pulled Cassandra back to the bat-pole. "See you Richie," she waved back at him. "So Cassie how about we talk and shop?"

"Ok, but I never like shopping," Cassandra answered as she placed her hand on the handle that popped out from the bat-pole.

"Really? Since when?" Stephanie asked as she did the same with the other bat-pole.

"Since ever…"

**RECOGNIZED BATGIRL**

**RECOGNIZED SPOILER**

Dick saw them both lift up and leave.

"Okay back to work." He sighed with relief.

Dick studied each video file of the police integration with great detail, the four that were at the Warehouse 16 last night had similar stories. They all had fear in their eyes; it was very easy to notice, the four of them refused to answer any questions in regards of where or who they got their supplies from.

However Isaac Charlie, the one from the Bludhaven Docks video proved the most interesting of the bunch. Mostly because it was handled by a different police department, his old Police Department. The one doing the questioning was no other than Amy Rohrbach his old friend and police partner.

She was one of the very few honest cops out in Bludhaven, she was tough, headstrong and dependable, but still had a good heart. It was only a matter of time when his secret identity revealed to her. Even though 'Richard Grayson' earned her trust as a good police officer, Nightwing in the other hand took longer, even when he Richard Grayson turned in his badge.

**VIDEO STARTS.**

"So Isaac Charlie, how about you make my job a lot easier and your time here a bit more comfortable if you gave me a name." Amy sat in front him in the integration room

Isaac Charlie sat there chained and bound to the chair. Amy leaned on the table from her chair, her posture rather calm with a half-smile.

The man didn't speak a word, he just avoided eye contact.

"Well Isaac, how about it?" Amy asked calmly. "Give us a name, if not the bunk mate we are going to pair you off with is quite the cuddlier from what I heard. Might even give you a matching black eye, and call you is little baby," she pointed at his non black eye.

Dick smiled; how Amy took control, how she took control of herself over him with a quick sass. She was as amazing as he remembered.

Isaac still never said a word, his eyes still not in contact.

"Okay then let me asked another question." Amy sat back into her chair. "**Who is Rhodeblock**?"

"Rhodelock?" Dick whispered to himself.

In that moment Isaac eyes widen and looked at Amy.

"Aw there it is." Amy grinned. "We found a written note in your pocket when we picked you up. It only said one thing, **Rhodeblock. **Base on your reaction, it must be a very important name. So who is **Rhodeblock** some sorts of **Blockbuster** wannabe? Or some punk who wants to make a name with a very 'creative' street name." Amy voice raised a little.

"I can't tell you, he kill my family if he ever found out." Isaac answered in a frantic.

"Isaac, if you tell us want you can. I can arrange for your family safety. Deal?"

The man took a deep sigh.

"What choice to I have?"

"All I want is to figure this all out and I don't want an innocent family be victims. Now tell me what you know." Amy nodded.

With that Issac took a long deep breath.

"It all started a few weeks ago. Me and some other local dealers that I know had package sent to us with money and note with a place of meeting for a 'big business opportunity'. The note also warned us to not skip town with the money. So worried about my family I arrived at the meeting place, some other dealers I know of were there too. Then I saw them, the ones of those who did skip town…their heads were on display. The heads...had no faces ." He explained choking up.

Amy tried to keep calm, but Dick could see in her eyes that she shaken up from the gruesome description.

Isaac continued.

"Then I saw him, called himself Rhodeblock. He had a mask on, the mask was…." He swallowed. "The mask was all the faces of the ones who skipped town."

"Jesus…" Amy whispered.

"We were force to work under him. To sell the drugs he supplied to us, Out-Soul. He threatened to kill us if we don't hold our part of the bargain. That's all I know."

"Thank you. I will arrange protection for your family immediately."

**VIDEO ENDS**

Dick was lost of words; he finally got a name, a break in the case.

However it wasn't exactly what he wanted. As much as the drug dealers had coming to them they needed to be put behind bars, not in caskets. He needed to find Rhodeblock quick.

He needed to see Amy for more information.

* * *

**BLUDHAVEN**

**FOREVER HAVEN STRIP MALL**

**1:00 PM**

_Shopping, don't understand the 'fun' about it. You buy what you need and that's it, why make it more than it has to be? Stephanie kept dragging me around clothing store to clothing store, talking about the latest fashion. Fashion is weird, they sell some…strange things._

Cassandra was lost of words, she stared at the article of clothing in her hands she took from the display. She could not believe the site of them, there were few times were she very uncomfortable and angry at the same time. The only thing she could focus on was the yellow bat symbol at the center of the clothing.

_Batgirl underwear? Really? Gross. I could understand shirts or hats, but underwear? How is this allowed? This makes feel dirty..._

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she tossed the underwear back in the display bin with the others super heroine underwear. It was a hot seller, which ignore her further. She sat on the chair that was right beside the changing room which Stephanie was in. The bored young woman rested her head as on her left hand as she played with her long hair with the other.

"Oh by the way you got to get Dick a gag gift!" Stephanie said behind the door.

"Gag gift?" Cassandra yawned half paying attention.

"Yeah gag gift. You know for Richie new place, it is custom to get someone who just moved in a place a joke gift. It has to be something inappropriate." Stephanie explained as she tried on a silk night grown.

"I'll be back." Cassandra rose from her chair.

"Whatever you say Miss Terminator," Stephanie laughed. "Prank has been set.." Stephanie whispered to herself.

_Gag gift…gag gift. Something_ _inappropriate? Oh well I think I get him this._

Stephanie walked out from the dressing room to see that Cassandra already purchased something and had place the red plastic bag in her coat pocket.

"You done?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah I'm done," Stephanie beamed as she place a handful of lingerie on the counter along with cash.

_Those things…are a bit too private._

"You buying that?" Cassandra pointed at the several lingerie gowns.

"Of course, for this nights when I want to feel good or for Tim whenever we decide to take our relationship further." She answered straight, didn't even try to be secretive about the intimate nature.

"How are you and Tim?" Cassandra asked both women left the outlet.

"Pretty good but it was a rough start with my…well fake death in all. It took a lot and a lot of talking and apologies but I think…we might work it out in the end." She cheeky answered.

_Tim and Stephanie are happy together, make sense, no it feels right I think. _

"That's good," Cassandra smiled. "I am happy for you both."

"Thanks Cass, but what about you? Anyone in your life?" Stephanie wrapped her arm around Cassandra and pulled her in. "Does the little Miss Terminator have anyone?" she teased.

**CLASH!**

Before Cassandra could even response a large sound of shattered glass drew both women attention to a Pawn Shop at the end of the strip mall. There were 2 guys and one very large and muscular behind them as they entered the shop.

"Wow, the balls of these guys trying to rob a store in board day light…actually trying to rob a store in any time is stupid." Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Whoa," Stephanie felt her body being dragged from the collar of her purple coat. Cassandra pulled Stephanie in the nearby alley way in between the strip mall.

"Stephanie you call the police, I'm going to stop them, they hurt more people," Cassandra ordered as she took off her blue over coat and switch it with the red plastic bag in Stephanie hand.

"Umm okay, but what are you going to do, your face might show up on the one of security cameras…HEY" Stephanie screamed in shock.

Cassandra reached down Stephanie's bag and pulled out a black nightgown lingerie. She ripped it in half and covered her face except for the eyes with one half, tied her hair up in a pony tail with the other.

"Okay should I join you later or…" Stephanie couldn't finish the question as Cassandra left her behind in haste. "Okay I'm just going to join you later than." She took out her cell phone with a sigh.

_This…this really sucks._

_Finally get to spend time Stephanie my best friend, only for it to be ruined by a group of idiot pigs_ _in the mall, oh well, never really liked shopping._

"Alright you stay in the corner! Unless you want to get hurt!"

The larger man and obvious leader of the three, shouted within the Pawn Shop.

He stared at the elderly couple, the owners of the Pawn Shop, frighten in the corner. The security guard who was station was unconscious in the middle, broken glass covered his bloody face.

The larger man, Garret Brent; his two partners in crime were Cory Dawson, the smallest, and Michael Tucker the medium size man, were a small would be gang called the Three Pawns. They target Pawn Shop for the quick cash and items.

Cory Dawson stood in guard at the front door, although he was the smallest his scared face was enough to scare people off.

Michael Tucker, with a baseball bat roamed around inside as smashed any display with jewelry in it, while he kept the eye in the elderly couple in the corner.

Garret Brent, meanwhile made his way to the back room of the Pawn Shop where the safe was.

"Cory, how much time do we have left?" Garret screamed out from the back room as he lifted the safe.

"We have 6 minutes left assuming someone called the police already." Cory shouted as he looked back to see Michael taking any jewelry he could.

As soon as Cory looked back in front he meet a pair of 7 foot shoes in his face. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard, he laid there unconscious.

"I only need 2," Cassandra grinned beneath her make-shift mask.

Next Time: Dick visits Amy for more information about Rhodeblock.

* * *

**A/N: Story is going to pick up real soon, sorry if the pacing is off.**

**Okay the first chapter of The Batgirl Prequel mini series is up. Batgirl: Cassandra Cain Beneath The Symbol.**

** Please Review. Any thoughts? Feel free to give me any short constructive feed backs.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**_

_**# 3**_

_**Return to Grace**_

_**Part 3**_

* * *

_**FOREVER HAVEN STRIP MALL**_

_**JANUARY 3 1:20 PM**_

"I only need 2," Cassandra grinned beneath her make-shift mask.

Her eyes searched the room, she heard people from outside the store run away.

_Two people in the corner, frighten. Guard in the middle, hurt and still alive. One man with baseball bat staring at me, he's scared….good._

"BOSS WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Michael froze for only a few seconds to see Cassandra; she stood above Cory's body as he lay motionless on the ground.

Among the so-called The Three Pawns, Michael knew Cory the most. They been friends and fellow partners in crime since they first shop lifted when they were teenagers. Cory was always the aggressive one. Getting into fights; brawls, knife fights and a few scrapes with the police, all of them together resulted into his scared face. Cory would always call his scars beauty marks.

By the end of the day, Cory would have one extra beauty mark on his face, a 7 foot size print that is.

Garret exited out from the back room, with the small safe resting on his right shoulder.

"What is the problem? Oh!" Garret grinned at the sight of Cassandra above Cory's unconscious body. He snorted as pulled his sweat pants up above his waist.

Normally if situations ever occur when 'someone' would try to stop Garret and his crew; Garret's blood would boil to a point where he didn't care about the robbery, and just dealt with that 'someone' personally.

He took a special acceptation to Cassandra, will all the months and his crew robbing Pawn Shops across the city. This is the first time he come across a 5'5 tall woman who wore a nightgown as a mask, who stood above Cory. He took special interest in her.

_The big one…the way his body moves, his muscles, how he is able to lift that safe so easy. Could he be a meta-human? Could be trouble. I need to get them away from here, to keep old couple and guard from harm._

"This chick?" Garret asked as he snorted again.

"She took down Cory in singe drop kick." Michael shouted in a panic.

The larger man shrugged and pushed Michael towards Cassandra.

"So? You have a weapon use it!" he ordered.

Michael made the mistake of following that order, when he rushed towards Cassandra and swung his baseball bat at her. Cassandra just caught the bat mid-swing with her left hand and pulled Michael towards her face. The last thing he saw was a waving of her finger in front of his face in a 'Naughty Naughty' type of way. A well placed chop on his neck, Michael join his friend Cory on the ground.

"I think I'm in love," Garret chuckled as he dropped the safe on the ground it made a large thud. "Let me guess you going to try to stop me? Here to teach me a lesson?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Well then," he cracked his knuckles and neck. "How about you get your sexy body over here and teach me then."

Cassandra rolled her eyes.

_Gross…why are some criminals I deal with obsess with my body? Same plan, let him come to you; make him play in your terms._

"How about you get your **ugly** body over here so you can be taught," Cassandra taunted as she signal the old couple with her right hand to get to safety.

Garret grinned as he slowly made his way to her. He towered over her and crossed his arms.

"Ok we are 'face to face' what lesson are you going to teach me."

"This," Cassandra punched his stomach, but he did not react, in fact he did not feel any pain.

_Just as I thought…he's a meta-human. His skin is as tough as steel, strong, but very predictable, no skill at all. Good. That means I don't have to hold back._

Garret threw some right and left crosses, Cassandra easily dodged them. Even without her skills to read his body language he projected his actions like a skylight. She took a step back each time she dodged until they were outside and away from the store. The people outside who were still eavesdropping that this point moved out of their way.

"Run!" Cassandra barked at the group of people watching them both. The tone of her voice was chilling enough that they followed her order.

Garret grew angry, he could not believe how she was able to dodge his punches. He knew about his powers, how his strength and endurance is more that the capacities of a normal human being. All he needed to do is have the one hit, that's all he needed.

His wish was not granted as he felt a swift kick on the side of his neck; he was stun for a moment. Normally that type of strike knock out a normal human being, but Garret isn't a normal human being.

_Nerve strikes on neck and forehead, stop flow of brain briefly. Makes them daze and slow._

With ease, she sent a combo of nerve strikes on his neck and forehead. Each punch or kick she landed, hit harder than the last. Garret started to feel the effects, as his movements began to stagger. However he still pressed her further as he tried to grab a hold of her, Cassandra sent a quick elbow smash against Garret chin breaking some teeth in the process.

_Its working, I just need to keep this up until..._

"I love your love taps girly..." Garret started to breathe heavily. His eyes started to wander up and down her body, Cassandra noticed this and gritted her teeth.

_REALLY? OKAY THAT'S IT. TIME TO BE CHEAP._

Cassandra took a quick back step as Garret tried to grapple her, she countered with a very hard flying double knee to his chin. It was enough; his head whip back and forth, completely stunned for several seconds, his vision was blurry.

By the time it cleared the woman was nowhere in his sight line of sight.

"Where the hell did-" Garret felt a light tab on his shin, he looked down on the ground, his eyes broaden.

Cassandra rested on her back underneath and between his legs.

She waved at him; underneath her mask was a very mischievous smile on her lips.

"Ummm can we talk about this?" Garret pleaded.

"No."

Within a split second Garret felt an overwhelming amount of pain between his legs and it surged through is entire body. She slid out-of-the-way as he fell to his knees, his hands grabbed hold of his 'ego' for comfort. Cassandra jump back to her feet in front of the kneeling man, he still groaned in pain. She leaned down over his ear.

"Well do you enjoy that love tap?" she whispered softly in his ear.

"Not funny….." Garret fell down on his face, unconscious.

_Really? I thought it was pretty funny._

**"HAVE NO FEAR THE NIGHTGOWN SISTERS ARE-**…Aww man! I missed all the action already?" Stephanie sighed as she placed herself beside Cassandra. Stephanie's face covered with a violet color nightgown.

A group of people started to gather around the 'Nightgown Sisters.' Some of them were taking pictures. While others cheered. The sounds of a police siren blasted its high pitch noise from down the street.

"Police, haul ass!" Stephanie shouted.

Cassandra nodded as both women left the scene.

"What now?" Cassandra asked as they continued to run through the alleyways of the city block.

"Some afternoon Waffles? Oh and by the way, you owe me forty bucks!" Stephanie shouted.

* * *

**NIGHTCAVE**

**JANURAY 3 2:30 PM**

Nightwing bend his body forward as he touch this toes with his fingers, 'now in uniform'. After the disturbing statement from Isaac Charlie about a person named Rhodeblock, about his gruesome tactics on how he recruited people in his 'business'. Nightwing needed to clear his head, and focus himself by doing some warm up excises in the training section of the cave.

However the tight knot of the muscles in his back drove him crazy earlier that morning. It would have been better if he just slept on the floor he now just realize. When he move his body straight again, he felt his body crack, not in a good way.

He groaned under his breath, and at that point he started to realize how 'off' and 'out of touch' he was physically wise. Nightwing slept in worse situations before, not to mention his body was in much harsher conditions. At his peak condition, he would just come out of it 'smelling like roses'.

Then it dawn at him, 'his peak condition'. He was gone for nearly a year in seclusion, and he didn't keep up with his physical training during that point.

**INCOMING CALL ORACLE**

An electronic voice echoed in the cave.

Nightwing eyes shot up to the computer, his heart skipped a beat and his throat became dry. He felt like a young teenager again.

"Accept the call," Nightwing cleared his throat when he sat down in front of the computer with a smile.

His smile vanished when the screen switched from a black screen to a picture a well endowed chest in a tight shirt, it front of the screen.

"Black Canary?" Nightwing asked in a natural instinct with raised an eyebrow, then face palmed. He could not believe he just did that.

"Ding ding, we have a winner!" Canary stepped back and now Nightwing could see her face, she waved at him. "You see Babs told you he would know right away," she smiled back to a near shocked expression on Barbara Gordon's face. "Okay I did the ice breaking you two have a friendly chat you hear!"

Canary step aside and finally Nightwing and Oracle could see each other on the screen.

Nightwing felt is heart and body warm up as he could finally see Barbara, she was perfect like always. He could tell that she felt the same way with the expression on her face as well.

"Hi," They both said at the same time.

"You first," They did it again.

"It's good to see you…" They did it again.

"Wow, you two are so adorable!" Dinah could be heard off screen.

"DINAH LEAVE NOW!" Oracle shouted as she pointed at the door of her room. Dinah smiled and mouth off 'good luck' to her as she left.

"Sorry Dick, you know Dinah," Oracle apologized half-smiled.

"Yeah I know, she always finds a way to tease me or make me uncomfortable!" he joked.

They both knew what Dinah did. How she broke the one year tension of them both with a simple inappropriate prank. Despite that however, they both were thankful for that.

"So how have you been Dick? I heard from Tim that Batman found you and knock some sense into you." Oracle's voice full of concern and her eyes worried.

"Yeah, literally knock sense into me." He nodded and rested himself on the computer chair some more. "So I decided to become Bludhaven guardian again, this time I'm going to stay here no matter what." He winked at her casually.

Oracle smiled as well.

"That's good Dick, I'm happy you are alright. Bludhaven needs a guardian and you are perfect for that role."

"Thanks Babs, I'm going to admit that I am…well rusty when it comes to this. But I figure in a couple of days I get into the swing of things. If not Cassandra would help me out since she decided to stay with me for the time being."

"Wait Cassie is staying with you?" Oracle asked with a more concern look on her face. "You mean she's not at the manor with Bruce?"

"I don't know the details," Nightwing shrugged. "But I get the feeling that she doesn't belong there. Alfred mentioned something early this morning but that's all I know. Do you know something?"

"I think I do….listen Dick I need to tell you something about Cassie."

Nightwing nodded.

"Listen…there is something wrong with Cassie, Dick. She is **too** devoted to her job, the **Symbol, **she does not care if she has a normal life, or a normal future. Cassandra's wants to replace Batman if there is ever a need to to keep **The Symbol** alive."

"She wants to replace Batman if there ever a need to keep **The Symbol** alive?"

"Yes, and this is the kicker. Batman told her that she would **never** replace him, or honor **The Symbol**, if she doesn't know how to read and write. That's why she asked me to teach her and why Batman gave her permission to join us. I have no problem teaching her but….Cassie-"

Nightwing remembered last night, what Cassandra told him in his bedroom. How she keep trying to learn, and how she struggles to learn.

"Cassandra's studying….it's not going well for her is it?" Nightwing asked and saw Oracle eyes light up, it gave the 'how did you know' face. "She told me it took her four months to learn the alphabet right?"

"Yes…" Oracle nodded. "She is **really** trying to learn, and she is **able** to learn...but the knowledge sometimes just doesn't stick with her. It's like there some sort of 'wall' that is preventing her to do so. It so hard for her, she just breaks down sometimes." Oracle rubbed her forehead and sighed.

It all became clear to him now; Nightwing closed his eyes and pictured that 'look' that Cassandra had last night about her learning about the Alphabet. It was the same 'look' he had; the same 'look' that Tim had….it was the same 'look' that Jason had. He hated that look; he would give almost everything to never see that again.

"Cassandra thinks she failed Batman, doesn't she?" Nightwing asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, and its makes sense why she staying with you to avoid him. I don't know what she thinking, she only planned to visit Gotham for a few days to report to Batman about her process. After that she plans to leave again with us, assuming-"

"Batman allows it." Nightwing finished.

"Yeah, and we both know, that if Batman orders her too, she would stay put."

With that Nightwing opened his eyes and made a quick decision, he wanted to help her.

"Babs…maybe it's best if she stays with me for a while, so I can help her you know." Nightwing offered a suggestion.

"Are…you sure Dick?" she blinked. "You must have a lot in your plate now…"

Nightwing knew that she was right; there were a lot of things in his mind now. The drug trades of Out-Soul from a person name Rhodeblock. He is not yet back at his peak physical condition. The woman he still loves the woman right in front of him on the screen, and now there was Cassandra. He couldn't explain the feeling on being there for her. It was the same he felt with Tim, but different at the same time.

"I know I way over my head here, but maybe we can somehow I don't know," he paused. "Help each other in the end?" Listen I wasn't really there for her back then, but now I want to change that. Besides the main reason she came to see me is because she wanted to help me, and help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah , Cassandra told me that you were so worried about me that you were in her own words 'hurting', and I was 'hurting'" Nightwing paused. "I think she figures that if she helps me she will end up helping you, there won't be any 'hurting' with us anymore."

Oracle thought for a moment, she saw the devotion in his eyes. There was no way she would be able to talk him out of it.

"You know Dick maybe if she stays with you in Bludhaven, it would be for the best. It's her old neighborhood; she has a place familiar with her. You, Tim and Steph would be there for her. Maybe we should discuss with her?"

"Sounds good," Nightwing nodded. "**I'm way over my head aren't I**?" he chuckled.

"**Yes you are Dick. You are compassionate to a fault, very empathetic, astounding capacity for love, life time of altruism and most important of all the heart of a hero…These are the qualities I love about you."**

"Thanks for the confidence booster Babs." Nightwing nodded almost embarrassed.

"Hey it's what I do…"

"Hey Chief. We are about a couple of minutes away from the Star City Airfield," Zinda announced through the intercom.

"Thanks Zinda," Oracle replied back in the intercom.

"Got work?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, we are tracking down a teenage girl; calls herself Misfit or whatever. Apparently she has traveled around cities beating up criminals in name of the Birds of Prey, most recent event is Star City. We are going to convince her that using our name like that without permission is not cool."

"Ha ha, Misfit, sounds like she would be a perfect member in your team!" Nightwing grinned.

"Very funny hunk wonder," Oracle rolled her eyes on pure instinct, than she started to have a shade of pink on her cheeks. "Ummm. You didn't hear that."

"Um hear what Babs?" Nightwing tried to hide his blush as well.

"Well I better let you go Dick, and we talk with Cassie later okay?"

Nightwing nodded.

"You take care of yourself Babs."

"You too Dick…" Oracle replied.

"Babs wait!" Nightwing spoke out before Oracle could sign off.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm well." Nightwing tired to speak but could not voice out the words.

"I missed you too Dick," Oracle smiled and waved at him as she signed out.

"Why couldn't you tell her you still love her Grayson," Nightwing asked himself when he sat back at the computer chair with a sigh.

* * *

**FORT JOESPH**

**JANUARY 3 6:00 PM.**

"-the identities of the pair of women who faulted a robbery of a pawn shop at Forever Haven Mall early his afternoon could not be identified. However the witnesses have dubbed them the **Nightgown Sisters**. We will continue this evening news after a message from our sponsors."

Joshua Dayton stared at the TV screen that was behind the glass display of the electronic entertainment store, Ma's and Pa's TVs.

"I thought the strange ones only were in Gotham." He whispered to himself, bemused at the news report.

Something landed on his head that was wet and cold; Joshua looked up just as snow started to come down from the sky. He sighed as he covered himself up with his dirty hoodie and red scarf, he adjusted his courier bag around his shoulder.

"Sweetie zip up your coat or else you catch a cold."

Joshua looked to see a mother with her daughter. The mother crouched down to helped her daughter her winter coat. He half smiled at the sight of both mother and daughter, a family. Not wanting to get notice for staring at them too long, he turned his attention away from them and back to the TV. But couldn't help but look at them again as they held hands when they cross the street.

"Hey Punk!"a cheery voice called out.

Joshua turn to see a boy by the store entrance, he was smiling and had a paper bag in his hands.

The 12-year-old boy, Henry Jacob the son of owners of Ma and Pops TVs; handed him the paper bag. Bits of steam exited from the small corner of it.

"Brat!" Joshua smiled back as he took the paper bag from Henry's hands.

"Leftovers, green beans and ham," the boy grinned. "Minus the Ham, my dad ate all of it."

"Thanks," Joshua chuckled as he peeked in side; it was only fried green beans. It didn't matter as he breathed in the aroma making his stomach growl. "So are those bullies still bothering you?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since you scared them off last week they are too afraid to even go near me," he smiled.

"Well that's good. I hate bullies!" Joshua grinned.

"Me too…hey Joshua?"

"Yeah Henry?"

"My mother says that it will be cold tonight. If you want I can try to sneak you in my room tonight. I got a sleeping bag and a spare pillow" Henry offered.

Many emotions stir within the homeless teenager, he wanted to say yes. The thought of having a warm place to stay for the night, it tempted him greatly. However, the pang of guilt deep inside overcame the temptation.

"I like the offer…but no. You giving me leftovers for the past week it's been good enough. I find somewhere to sleep." He replied.

"Okay…Listen I got some chores," Henry shoulders slumped down disappointed. "I see you again later?"

Joshua nodded.

"Okay see ya punk!" Henry waved with a smile.

"Not if I see you first brat!" Joshua waved to Henry as he entered back in the store.

Vrrrrrm

Joshua checked his cell phone. There was only one message.

**STAY LOW WILL CONTACT YOU LATER – Gabriel Stamen**

He sighed to himself as he tucked his hands along with the paper bag in the pouch of his hoodie. It was getting colder. With a deep reassuring breath, the homeless teenager continued down the city and tried to find shelter for the night.

* * *

**NIGHTCAVE **

**JANUARY 3 8:30 PM.**

Nightwing pulled his body up above the Still Rings and held his body there.

Still Rings are a gymnastics apparatus that have two iron rings that hang freely from a steel cable to a metal frame.

Sweat ran down his face and body as he struggled to re-position his body into a Sit position as he lifted up his legs straight in the air. Normally this would type of work out would be second nature to him, but he struggled, with this 'simple' work out.

He took a long deep breath and kept his shoulders stable as he lowered his body again. The pain from his back this morning still send shivers of pain up his back. The pressure was too much for him as he let go the rings and landed on his feet with a soft thud.

"Dick," a soft voice called out behind.

Nightwing turned and caught a white towel. Cassandra was right in front of him; she sat on the plastic matt; her legs crossed, feet forward.

"Cassandra…I didn't hear you came down here." Nightwing wiped the sweat off his head and upper body.

"You were concentrating too hard I guess." she shrugged as she tossed him a water bottle. "You were training like that for a couple of hours."

"You been watching me this whole time and didn't say anything? Why?" he took a drink from the water bottle, his eyebrow rose. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice Cassandra watching him this whole time.

"Didn't want to disturb you," she shrugged as she got up to her feet, and made her way to him. "Your training is interesting to study," She casually answered.

"Fair enough I guess. So how was your time with Steph?"

"Other than shopping. Fun. We talked…well she talked I listen."

"Yeah she kind of chatty," Nightwing beamed. "But it's part of her charm."

"Like you."

"Yeah but I've tried to cut back, I hear it would improve my life expectancy by about 5 years or so," Nightwing grinned.

She half-smiled at him. "Dick, turn around?" She asked but it sounded more of and ordered.

"Umm okay," Nightwing turned around. "Why should—whoa" Nightwing felt strong slender arms wrapped around him, small hands on chest, her body pressed up against him and she squeezed him.

"Don't move," she whispered behind his ear.

She lifted him slightly off the floor, Nightwing felt his back cracked hard, and he sighed in relief. The pain on his back that's been bothering him since the morning was gone. Then she let him go.

"Thanks Cassandra, been trying to get rid of that pain since the morning. How did you know my back was hurting? Was it that noticeable?" he turned to her.

"Saw muscle spasm in your back, when I was studying your body when you training." She casually explained.

"You can actually see that? Wow, that's pretty cool. Ever consider getting a part-time job as a chiropractor?" Nightwing sent a wry smile towards her.

She smiled back.

As much as Nightwing really didn't want to ruin this moment, he needed to talk to her about her situation with Batman. He figured that he would ease her in with some good news first.

"I talk to Babs early today, just thought I let you know."

"So you two are talking again?" Her eyes light up, she smiled.

Nightwing nodded.

"I think we are going to do fine, Barbara and me. We are back in speaking terms so that's a great start."

"I'm really happy," Cassandra smiled sweetly. "You two are good with each other."

"We also wanted to talk to you about Batman, and your situation," he interrupted her as gentle as possible.

"Oh…" her smile vanished. She looked away from him, her right arm moved across against her chest as her fingers rubbed her left forearm. "You know?"

"I don't know the real details, but I think I know…" he paused. Nightwing reached over and took her hand. "You feel that you failed Batman?" he squeezed her hand gently.

"Yes…" she whispered her head down to the floor.

"Listen Cassandra, I want you to know, when you do feel comfortable to talk. I will be here for you." Nightwing lifted her chin up with his other hand, he look down into eyes. "Okay?"

Cassandra felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She looked into his eyes, read it. It was full of concern and understanding. Nightwing, a man who always has his heart on his sleeve. Something that Barbara explained it to one time back when she was staying with her in the Watch Tower.

"Okay," she nodded.

He smiled, didn't want to push the issue further, he pointed to the computer station behind them.

"Briefing?" he suggested.

"Briefing," She agreed.

Both of them made their way to computer station, Nightwing offered her the chair.

"Did you find anything you can use from the videos that Tim gave you?" she asked.

"I got a name, goes by the name Rhodeblock according to his fellow over here." Nightwing pointed toward Isaac Charlie. "The police took him in from the Docks last night. The drug bust that Tim told us about. Isaac Charlie was pepper sprayed and hit in the face, enough to leave a black eye and a small scar by his nose. You know Amy Rohrbach correct?"

"Yes."

"She was the one questioning Isaac, he refused to answer any answers from fear from what I saw in the video." Nightwing rested his arm on top the chair. "But apparently the police who pick up Isaac found a note in his pocket that had Rhodeblock written on it. Amy used it against him and well he started talking. Apparently Rhodeblock has been recruiting small local dealers a few weeks ago. Uses fear tactics to recruit them, forces them work for him, if they refused he kills them."

Cassandra shook her head.

"It doesn't make sense, if he scared to answer the questions. Why does he have a note?"

"Exactly Cassandra, you pick up on that. Why would this guy who is working under Rhodeblock in fear…and refused to give away answers in fear…have a note giving away his identity? And then start talking about Rhodeblock? Why bother with the note to begin with? He could have easily just given a name right from the start." Nightwing gave a list of inconsistencies as Nightwing look down at her.

Cassandra looked up, **he was testing her** she knew by reading Nightwing body language.

It was strange for her though, she was so used to Batman body language when he testing her. Batman's body language when he was testing her was **strict and often very cold**, similar to her father. However Nightwing's body language when testing her had **warmth around it**. It was a complete opposite of Batman.

"The person that stop the drug trade at the Docks…maybe he slip in the note for the police to see?"

"Good job."

That small amount of praise was enough to make her smile.

"But there is a chance that this whole thing could be just a giant—"

"Mislead, to fool the police."

"Right, you're pretty quick on that too Cassandra."

"Saw it on TV before. There was this movie when someone just made up a name and story base on objects around the room he was in. He fooled the police by the end of the movie."

Nightwing couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny?" she frowned.

"Nothing, really." He smiled down to her. "You're pretty weird woman, Cassandra, but also pretty cool one." He beamed.

She didn't understand, no one has ever said that to her before. His body language; there was nothing offensive or harsh about it. He was teasing her.

"Umm thank you?"

"Welcome," Nightwing look back up on the computer screen. "Okay Cassandra. You're great at reading body language. Can you read him in the video for me?" Nightwing started up the video. "I want to know if his fear is actually real or not, and if he really didn't know about the note. I just want to make sure for myself, don't want this to be another wild goose chase."

The young woman study the video intently, she paid attention to Isaac. She stared at the small muscles in his cheek bones, his eyes, and his neck, the subtle movements of his lips when answering. As soon as the name Rhodeblock was mentioned, she recognized the body language. It was the same body language she was all too familiar with it since she was eight years old. It was terror.

"His fear is real Nightwing," Cassandra. "And he knew nothing of the note."

"Okay, so this proves whoever is stopping these trades have a direct connection to Rhodeblock and his supplies of Out-Soul in some way. Which means that Rhodeblock is real, we have to stop him before he has too much power."

"What next?"

"I've arrange a meeting with Amy tonight, she **might** have information for us. I'm hitting the showers don't want to smell like sweat when I'm out there. You should Suit-up, Alfred already set us up with a few suits already in the locker room."

Nightwing made his way to the shower room.

"If there's time, we can patrol—"Nightwing turned to see that Cassandra started to undress while on her way to locker room, she was already out of her pants.

"Cassandra!" Nightwing bewilderedly looked away.

"What?" she looked at him innocently as finished unbuttoning her black blouse.

"Change when you're in the locker room not on your way there!" his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh." Her face flushed. "Habit, sorry" She darted to the locker room.

Nightwing bit his lower lip. He could not believe just happen.

* * *

**BLUDHAVEN**

**LITTLENECK BRIDGE**

**JANUARY 3 10:00 PM**

Captain Amy Rohrbach of the Bludhaven Police Department Central Division, stood in the walk way under the main part of the bridge. The sounds of cars roared through the snowy streets above her, she breathe in the cold air. She stared across ocean. Memories of her time with police partner Richard Grayson and Nightwing ran through her mind. The last memory she thought of was when they kissed, it wasn't her proudest moment.

It was a very tough year for her as Captain. Even with Blockbuster in intensive medical care in an overwhelming tight jail vault in Arkham Asylum. Penguin weapon shipments shut down completely with the thanks of Robin and Batgirl. There was still so much she would have to do; police corruption is still a big factor, and murder and theft still rising. It like history would repeat itself again for her.

"Captain Rohrbach." Nightwing called out.

The woman turned to see Nightwing and Batgirl land in front of her. She did not offer them a smile just kept her face serious. Batgirl could see that there was some deep anger in the Police Captain against Nightwing.

"It's been a while—"

"Save it." Amy interrupted.

Nightwing smiled disappeared completely as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The only reason why I agree to see you," Amy spoke out, her eyes glared at him, ignoring Batgirl completely. "Is because I am desperate, so desperate that I resulting in working with vigilantes again." She finished.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry if I left so suddenly for a year. But I am trying to make things right." Nightwing apologized.

"You want to make things right? Help me take down whoever this Rhodeblock is," Amy voice still cold.

Nightwing nodded.

"Okay tell us want you know then..." he crossed his arms, his gentle tone gone. What replaced it was something more hard and bitter.

Batgirl saw right through it, Nightwing was only pretending. She knew from the fact, he was just 'masking his emotions' to move things along.

"Fine, this is just between us." Amy crossed her arms. "Three months ago we had anonymous caller, warned us that there this new guy in town called himself Rhodeblock, the department ignore it thinking it some sort of prank caller and didn't file it.-"

"Wait!" Nightwing interrupted. "You mean you had a heads up tip before any of this happen?" Nightwing shouted. "Damn it Amy why didn't you and your boys take this call seriously? People are dead because of this! This Rhodeblock could fill the power vacuum of organized crime in city!"

At that very moment Amy could not control her angry anymore.

"Hey Nightjerk, you lost your right to question me or my department. That night…you swore to me you never leave the city after I lost my family. BUT YOU LEFT THE CITY! YOU LEFT ME!" Amy nearly cried. "Here!" She tossed a file folder to the floor of the walkway. "Three months worth of my work right there. Hopefully you can do something with it!" she stormed off away from them.

"Argh…I should of handle that better huh?" Nightwing rubbed his forehead.

"Yes," Batgirl picked the file folder dusting off the snow and dirt of it. "She….does not hate you." She secured the folder between her belt and her suit. "She just angry…but she doesn't hate you."

"Well she should hate me, from what I did to her." He replied.

"What happen?" Batgirl walked to him.

"Amy…had a family, a great family, a husband, and two wonderful kids. She was too devoted to her job. Her husband understood how devoted she was to her job and accepted it along with his children. But, Amy started to get the wrong type of attention…corrupt cops attacking her home, Deathstroke hired to assassinate her, which I'm sure you know. It was just too much for her husband. He left her and took her children away…." He paused, shook his head. "She needed someone to comfort her, and well I was there we both needed someone….so-"

"You slept with her?" she interrupted.

"No I didn't. We almost did, but we just kissed…." Nightwing shook his head; he wasn't offended by her question. It was perfectly reasonable that she would come to that reasoning. Batgirl read his body language…he was telling the truth, she sighed in relief.

"I comforted her. I promise her that I would never leave her and this city. I promise her that I would make Bludhaven a safer place. But as you know I left the city, I left her. I'm a factory of broken hearts, can't even get my head on straight, way over my head…keep making promises I can't keep. What's the matter with me, "Nightwing started to tear up.

Batgirl wrapped her arms around his neck into an embrace.

"Batgirl? What are you-"

"Shh," she placed her finger on his lips.

"Nothing is the matter with you." She whispered in his ear. "You are you. Richard Grayson, Nightwing, kind, caring, and gentle, all in one. Don't worry about the promises from the past, worry about the ones now."

He heard her words, felt the warmth of her body, he smiled. Nightwing put his arms around her waist and held her close to him. Batgirl lost herself in his arms; she heard from Barbara that Nightwing gave the best hugs. This was the first ever she experience it, and she enjoyed every second of it.

"Thanks…Cassandra," he whispered in her ear.

"That's what family's for," she nodded. "You want to clear your mind for a bit, to help you focus later? I have idea."

She broke off from the embrace, there was a hint of disappointment from his body language from doing so. She felt the same, but they were still on the field.

"Oh what do you have in mind Batgirl?" he asked with a sly voice.

"Patrolling?" she suggested.

"Patrolling," he agreed.

* * *

**STARK AVE & RED LINE ST.**

**JANURAY 10:40 PM**

He could not believe it, he only had one job.

**STAY LOW**

He remembered reading the text message early that evening.

Joshua found himself surround, five guys standing there. Each of them had cue sticks in their hands as weapons.

It all started when he finally found a decent place to sleep for the night, the back alley of a Local Corner Store. When he heard the sound of a large window breaking, and sure enough six men were there taking everything that wasn't nailed down.

Joshua didn't think this through when he normally fought crime.

He managed to surprise one guy who had the need to have a quick smoke, or was on look out. Joshua didn't care as he aimed his pepper ball gun and shot him couple of times and had enough time to kick in the stomach a few times.

That's when everything went downhill for the homeless hero.

"Howl like a wolf but bites like a puppy," The leader of the gang, Lucky Snooker chuckled. "You thought you could stop us? The CUE BALLS"

Joshua let out a sardonic laugh as he looked at the five men surrounding him, they well indeed all bald.

"A little on the nose, don't you think. Or in your case little on the-"

Lucky Snooker swung the cue stick at his knee caps, Joshua grunted in pain as he fell on the street.

"Okay…." Joshua coughed out. "You don't have a sense of humor got it."

"How about it boys, how about we teach this kid a lesson in not screwing with us!" Lucky Snooker asked his men.

"Damn it, I can't die here…" Joshua closed his eyes when he saw a couple of cue sticks raised in the air.

"How about we teach you a lesson in not to mess in our neighborhood!" a voiced called out from above.

Joshua opened his eyes, he looked up. He saw Nightwing and Batgirl dive down from above. They threw some well placed Wing-dings and Batarangs at the CUE BALLS's hands, they were disarmed.

"Holy shit, it's them!" one of the members shouted in terror as the rest of the members were.

Nightwing grinned as his eyes narrowed.

"That's right! We're Nightwing and Batgirl. Bludhaven Dynamic…."

"Duo," Batgirl finished.

"Who cares we out number them. Get them! Pretty boy is mine." Lucky Snooker ordered as he charged in.

"Oh if only you were as bright as the reflection on your bald head…." Nightwing sly a joke in as he did a simple kick on Lucky Snooker, he was on the ground hurt. He turned to Batgirl "So yeah, which ones you want? Stripes or Solids?" he beamed.

Joshua saw the action; it was like they were dancing as they fought, both knew what each other were going to do without saying a single word. The fight ended when Nightwing did a somersault from the roof of a car, he landed on the face of the last member standing. The action only wasted for just about a few seconds. But it was coolest few seconds he ever saw, to see heroes in the flesh.

"Batgirl can you tie these guys up, going to check on this gentlemen." Nightwing asked.

Batgirl nodded as he took one long at the teenager on the ground, she recognized him since the morning taking with Brenda.

"Hey, you okay?" Nightwing couched down to Joshua as he offered his hand.

"Um yeah…." He nervously took Nightwing's hand.

Nightwing helped Joshua to a nearby bench, Joshua rested himself on it and took a long deep breath. He still couldn't believe it,

"Listen….what you did what very admirable, not many people would do want you do." Nightwing put his hand on his shoulder.

Joshua smiled nervously he couldn't even say a word.

"However, next time you should just call the police. If we were not passing by, you would have died." Nightwing informed.

"Nightwing…" Batgirl walked towards them.

"Ah you done 'racking them up?'" Nightwing asked as he looked at her there was something in her hand.

"Yes, but look." Batgirl handed him a pepper ball gun, and tilted her head towards Joshua.

Nightwing recognized it immediately. It was a police issued weapon for riot control. There had GCPD(Gotham City Police Department) embedded on it. It was an older model, decommission since the end of NO MAN LAND when a new model came out. Something a civilian should have or easy to get their hands on.

"Is this yours?" Nightwing looked at Joshua.

"It is, but its old, it jammed after I used it against one of those guys." He nervously answered as he pointed at of the men that was tied up.

Nightwing looked to one that he pointed at.

The man eyes were closed, nose running and he was coughing. Nightwing blinked a few times. Then Nightwing noticed Joshua's left hand, it was wrist wrap with dried blood on the knuckles.

He thought of Isaac Charlie the small drug dealer who was taken in. Isaac was pepper sprayed and unconscious from a blow to the head, enough to leave a black eye and a small scar by his nose.

Nightwing and Batgirl looked towards one another. They were both thinking of the same thing.

"Hey were you by Docks last night?" Nightwing asked very nonchalantly.

"Yeah why-"

Joshua paused as he looked up to Nightwing and Batgirl, both their eyes glared at him. He was no longer nervous with meeting his heroes anymore. Now the only emotions that screamed out from his face was realization and fear.

"Yeah kid….**we really need to talk**." Nightwing sent Joshua a chilling grin.

"Oh boy….." Joshua whispered under his breath.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: **

"There must be some sort of miscommunication. You thought STAY LOW meant… **Get the attention of Nightwing and Batgirl, lead them to me, and ruined three months of planning**." Gabriel shouted at Joshua. Both of them were handcuffed to each other.

"Enough!" Nightwing shouted. "Now that you two are together…**you're going tell me everything**.

**JOSHUA AND GABRIEL REVEALS THEIR PLANS AND THEIR CONNECTION TO RHODEBLOCK **


	4. Chapter 4

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

#4

Return to Grace

Part 4

* * *

**STARK AVE & RED LINE ST**

**JANUARY**** 3rd 10:45 PM**

The flicker from the street light hovered both of them. Snow fell from the sky.

Joshua didn't know how long he stared at the man in front of him, the Guardian of Bludhaven, Nightwing. He heard the words from Nightwing's mouth, but he didn't listen to them. His mind blank, his heart full of fear. It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. He wanted to run, but Joshua knew it was a very bad idea. There was no point to it all. He bit his lower lip, he didn't know or believed what being in hell must feel like, but it couldn't be as worse as this.

Nightwing could not believe it, he was face to face with the very person who stopped Isaac Charlie at the Commercial Docks east of the city, slipped in the note of Rhodeblock, and that person was nothing more than a teenager. Emotions stir within the 'Guardian of Bludhaven', part relief the teenager was fine, but part guilt for a teenager wrapped in all of this.

One of the main reasons why Nightwing decided fight crime was for children to grow up to have normal happy lives.

But after so many years of his days as Robin, and Nightwing, it still wasn't enough. It was never enough, there was always be the ones that slip by.

Nightwing took a deep breath, composing himself.

"So, how about you start to tell us who you are?" he asked, without any tone of judgement.

Joshua looked up at Nightwing, mumbled something under his breath.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. So what is your name?" Nightwing asked again.

The teenager bit his lower lip.

"I don't really have a name, but you can call me Joshua Dayton," he answered in a clear voice.

Nightwing blinked a few times, he actually took the time to look at Joshua closely. Dirty white hoodie, dirty ripped jeans, worn out red scarf. A torn in courier bag at his back. His face was full of old cuts, bruises and dirt. All these signs lead to one thing...Joshua was homeless. With a sigh he sat beside Joshua on the bench. He really felt stupid that he didn't notice the obvious signs right in front of him.

"Your homeless aren't you? How old are you Joshua?" Nightwing asked.

"Fifteen, Sixteen I guess." Joshua shrugged.

Nightwing heart ache, it really did. He could easily tell how scared Joshua was, his compassion took over like heart beat.

"Joshua... I know that you're a good kid. What you tried to do earlier is prove of that. But you put me in a predicament. I need to ask you some very important questions." He paused as he place his hand on Joshua's shoulder. "Just how do you know about Rhodeblock and his drug trade of Out-Soul? Where are you getting this information?"

Joshua looked at Nightwing, his eyes spoke defeat, even Nightwing could see that.

"I don't know who Rhodeblock is or his drug trade of Out-soul. The information I get is from Gabriel Stamen," he answered.

"Gabriel Stamen? Is he related to Devin Stamen CEO of Orion Computers?"

He was familiar with Orion Computers, he remembered Tim saying how Orion Computers are perfect for 'mediocre' hardware and software masterpiece. Which was Tim saying 'it sucks' and their so-called 'fastest OS' isn't really that 'fast.' He also mention that Devin doesn't now much about computers that he claims.

"Yeah…Gabriel is the nephew of Devin. He gives me information on varies drug deals that happen around the city. I pick the ones I know I can handle, and I stop them. The one at the Commercial Docks East is one of them." He explained.

"That's dangerous!" Nightwing shouted. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because he is the best chance I get for finding my parents..." he muttered under his breath.

"Your parents?"

Joshua slumped furthered down on the wooden bench.

"Listen….I don't remember my childhood. The first memory I had is waking up in NO MAN LAND…it was hell on the streets. I could have died if it wasn't for someone who took me in…taught me how to survive the streets, toughening me up. But after NO MAN LAND was over, when everything started to go back to normal. I begged everyone I could to help me find my parents. No one was willing to help me. I manage to hitch a ride here to Bludhaven and lived here since then. But around three months ago, I saved someone in a mask from trying to stop some sort of drug trade, that person was Gabriel," Joshua explained.

Nightwing wanted to speak out, but he let Joshua continue.

"We started talking, Gabriel told me that he was a very good** computer hacker or something like that**. He told me he might be able to get information of who my parents are. So we made deal. I help him stop Rhodeblock, he will try to find me information about my parents." Joshua shrugged his shoulders. "I know it sounds stupid and well, pathetic but a **I have to ****know about their parents**."

"**What if you don't like what you find out**?" Batgirl finally spoke up.

Batgirl, Cassandra Cain, daughter of two assassins, raise on violence. Of all people she knew how Joshua felt about finding out about this parents, well in her case her mother, Lady Shiva or by her real name Sandra Wu-san. Even though Cassandra did not like the answers on who her mother really is, at least she knew the truth.

Joshua's head snap up, he completely forgotten that she was standing there, behind Nightwing.

"I just want to know...it doesn't matter to me if its good or bad news." Joshua answered.

Nightwing didn't really blame Joshua for wanting to know who his parents were. In fact he agreed with him about a child has to know about their parents. Richard Grayson love his own parents dearly, there never a day where he doesn't spend time thinking of them, to honor them. He wanted to help Joshua, but **the mission always comes first**.

"Joshua. Do you know where Gabriel is now?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes he's** staying low** at a motel, it's actually nearby," Joshua nodded.

"Okay good, you will show me where. Batgirl stay here until the police arrives to pick CUE BALLS up. Join with us later." Nightwing ordered her.

Joshua watched as Batgirl used her grappling hook to reach a nearby rooftop to keep watch, and to also keep out of sight from the police. While distracted, with a swift motion, Nightwing handcuffed Joshua, in hands in front of him. It took Joshua a few seconds realize what just happen.

"Is this really necessary? I'm cooperating..." Joshua sighed.

"Sorry Joshua, I truly am. But... I can't take any chances." Nightwing replied as he pressed a button on his right gauntlet. Within seconds an automated Night-cycle(which was just a Bat-cycle he renamed) drove and parked right in front of them. "Get on." he pointed at the Night-cycle.

* * *

**MOTEL 22**

**ROOM 102**

**11:10 PM**

How long was he at this for?

Three months he answered himself.

Gabriel absorbed himself in couch he was sitting on, his eyes grew heavy as he took another slip of his eighth coffee in the past hour.

For the last few hours Gabriel been staring at the blank screen of his personally made computer.

It all started when his uncle arranged a place for him in the IT Department. The job excited him, he could actually put his skills to good use, and move out of his parents place. His uncle originally arrange for him to be a member of the board, where all he want to do is sit there and say 'yes' all the time, a six figure salary and great benefits, the perfect job.

But that is not what he wanted, he rather live a modest life with his skills.

Gabriel wasn't the perfect person however, he had some guilty pressure. Such as using his skills to 'snoop' around in people's computers that he clearly shouldn't.

Then one night he was 'snooped' around his uncle computer that was connected to the company server at the time. He came across a bank statement, his uncle sent a large amount money to an off shore account. It was a certain **type** off shore account he was familiar with, something that law officials would take a large amount of interested in.

He wish the curiosity didn't get the better of him. But he dug deeper...and that's when he found out about his uncle, RHODEBLOCK making it in the drug trafficking business.

The uncle he loved, that took care of him more so than his real parents, is trying to become a crime lord.

Police bribes, plans for smuggling routes, files on local drug dealers. It was all here right in front of his eyes.

Before he even realized it, he was here three months later, in a motel under the alias Owen Hector, **staying low.**

Just as Gabriel took another sip of his coffee-

"Sorry to drop in like this...but I'm not a big fan of knocking.." Nightwing rose his voice.

Gabriel spit out the coffee and shot up from his chair, he turned around to see Nightwing standing there, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed down.

Behind him was Joshua, he was smiling very nervously that screamed out..."Yeah were in deep crap."

* * *

**BLUDHAVEN **

**STREETS**

The Bat-cycle roared through the back streets and alleyways, even with her one year absence from this city, Batgirl still remember these streets in back of her hand. But it has been some time since she drove a Bat-cycle or any other motorcycle for that matter. She was too a custom with the Birds of Prey when their very HQ was a jumbo plane. Also, she was not allowed to even touch Black Canary's motorcycle. It was off-limits.

Batgirl looked down in her radar on the Bat-cycle, Nightwing signal was active and about a block away from him.

Joshua's story still her mind, she too was in NO MAN LAND, it was the first year she ever made it to Gotham. Thankfully because of her skills she was able to live off the street without any real struggle. But Batgirl knew how hard it could have been for someone who doesn't. She read his body language when he told his story, it surprised her he seem so hopeful...and when she saw him early in the morning talking to Brenda, he seem nice.

But there was something 'off' about his body language, something repressed.

Beep Beep.

Batgirl recognized the signal, she pressed her side of the mask beneath her ear.

"This is Batgirl."

"Batgirl. This is Red Robin. Just thought I should tell you...Batman is back in Gotham, he asked for you."

Her eyes widen. Batman was finally back in Gotham. She couldn't face him yet, her chest tighten. How could she face Batman and tell him after a year of learning to read and write, she still struggles the very basic words. How could she tell him that she is not good enough for **The Symbol**.

"...Batgirl? You read me?"

Tim voice brought her out of her thoughts and tried to shake off her feelings, she hated feeling weak.

"I'm on a mission." Batgirl cleared her throat. "I will see him when I'm...ready"

There was silence in the radio.

"I copy that but Cass...I hope you're not going to avoid him." Tim voice out a concern. "Listen Cass, I really care for you, but you shouldn't avoid this with him. I know that you idolize him-"

"It's not** just** about him!" Batgirl cut in. "It's about** The Symbol. **Batgirl out." she cut the radio connection.

Within a few more minutes, she finally arrived at the motel.

* * *

**MOTEL 22**

**ROOM 102**

**11:30 PM**

Batgirl casually enter the motel room since the doorknob had Nightwing handcuffs attached to it. It was one of his signs that inside was secure. She also notice that Nightwing set up a special sensors around the door and window frame that triggered a smoke bomb if there was any people who entered. An effective defensive trap. The sensors didn't go off when she pass by them however, she smiled, she knew that Nightwing would have program them to allow her access through.

She approached Nightwing, he addressed her with a nod, and titled his head toward Joshua and Gabriel, they bickered among themselves.

Gabriel tried his best to keep is composure; part of him wanted to scream out in angst, while the other part just wanted to kick the living crap on the guy beside him.

"Damn it Joshua...I told you to **STAY LOW**." Gabriel hissed at he tried to struggled his hands out from the handcuffs. "When I get out of this, I am so going to find a way to deport you back to whatever Asian country your from!"

"Oh down the racist road? Really?" Joshua snapped back. "I told you it was a miscommunication!"

"There must be some sort of miscommunication. You thought **STAY LOW** meant… **Get the attention of Nightwing and Batgirl, lead them to me, and ruined three months of planning**." Gabriel shouted at Joshua.

Both of them handcuffed to the radiator of the motel.

"Enough!" Nightwing shouted. "Now that you two are together…**you're going tell me everything**."

"Hey I already told you everything!" Joshua frowned. "If you want more answers ask this guy."

Gabriel glared at Nightwing. His blood started to boil, his teeth grind against each other, he didn't have any options.

"Fine!" he shouted at Nightwing. "You want to know who Rhodeblock is? Well he is my uncle!"

Joshua looked at Gabriel in surprised. Nightwing blinked couple of times. Batgirl felt her heart ache, she read his body language, it was full of anger and disbelief, but a still a hint of love for his uncle. She knew for her own experiences with her father David Cain, how exactly how Gabriel felt.

"You kidding me...you mean Devin Stamen the CEO of Orion Computers is Rhodeblock..." Nightwing crossed his arms not amused.

"You told me Rhodeblock was just some scumbag..." Joshua whispered.

Gabriel shook his head in frustration, he struggled very hard to keep composure.

"He is a scrum bag!" Gabriel shouted at Joshua. "The uncle I thought was cool, the white sheep in our otherwise black sheep family turned nothing more than a more high-class street thug. And you!" Gabriel glared back at Nightwing. "Yes, my uncle is Rhodeblock, you don't believe then check under my couch..."

"Fine, I humor you." Nightwing shook his head, he could not accept the words coming from the young man's mouth. The young man who has amazing large chip on his shoulder.

He found the files within seconds, he glanced through them page by page.

It was **'Biography of Rhodeblock'.** Files on his offshore account. Bank statements. Bribes to both public officials and higher ranking police officers. Codes, smuggling routes, information on some of the local dealers, Isaac Charlie being one of them. And there were photos of varies drug bust, Nightwing recognized a photos from Warehouse 16, another from Commercial East Docks, where Issac Charlie was picked up from Amy's department. There were several more pictures of drug bust for the last three months.

Nightwing felt Batgirl tap him lightly on the shoulder, she handed him the file that Amy gave them earlier ago.

It was Amy last 3 months of her own detective work and research.

It profiles on specific police officers, where she thought were corrupt, photo evidence of some of them taking bribes. Photo evidence of some drug dealers of interested. Isaac Charlie being one of them again.

It was clear that these files that Amy gave them, were for their eyes only. It was these type of files that if were ever gotten in the wrong hands, it would cost her life. It was not surprising for him, he knew Amy Rohrbach and her natural talent of getting herself into trouble. It most cases he admire her a great deal for rushing head first into places and situation she shouldn't.

Her files and Gabriel files, match with each other perfectly. This was evidence against Devin Stamen, or as he like to call himself Rhodeblock.

"How did you get this?" Nightwing asked.

"Motivation to stop my uncle and a shit ton hours of computer work and skills,"Gabriel scoffed, his eyes glared at Nightwing.

And then Gabriel heard words that he did not thing he would hear ever.

"Thank you Gabriel," Nightwing smiled.

Gabriel double take.

"Um what?" Gabriel asked, he was truly confused.

Nightwing couched down in front of them and smiled.

"What you are doing is noble...But it is also very dangerous. Very stupid. You understand that right?" He looked at them both, his voice as soft as his eyes. Neither of them said a word, they just nodded. "These files you have, and the files that I got from a police officer I trust, these could put Rhodeblock away. But it still not good enough, he need something firmer, a final nail as you call it. It could be a video our audio confession or-"

"Catch him at the scene right?" Gabriel cut in.

"Right. Gabriel I know you made that anonymous call about Rhodeblock three months ago...and I know you arrange for Joshua here to slip in the note about Rhodeblock, in Isaac Charlie pocket at the Commercial East Docks. The fact that you are still trying to let the police know, and use non lethal means, these type of actions prove to me that you both are good people who want justice served am I right?"

Gabriel's head shot up, not from angry this time, but with relief.

In the three months of anger that develop inside of Gabriel, he finally started to feel the pent-up rage start to ease. He remembered back the many times he tried to tell the police about his uncle, about Rhodeblock. But no one would listen.

"I tried to tell them, the police but no one would listen, I keep telling them, but they ignore me." Gabriel whispered under his breath. "So I decided to take it to my own hands, try to find ways to stop my uncle." he answered.

Nightwing rested his hand on Gabriel shoulder.

"Your wrong with that Gabriel. I know this must be really hard for you, an uncle you respect and admire than finding out who he actually is. I am here listening to your story, to both your stories." he looked at both of them with a gentle smile. "And I want to help both of you. So if you have any information I can use that will direct me too your uncle that will catch him in the act?" Nightwing asked.

"Gabriel...you should tell him." Joshua spoke out finally. "You wanted someone to finally stop your uncle he is standing right in front of you. You mention to me before about a shipment tell him about it."

"Shipment?" Nightwing asked.

Gabriel bit his lip, as he stared hard at Nightwing.

"I been following a possible shipment... I help you Nightwing, only if you promise you** make sure** my piece of shit uncle pay for his crimes."

"Deal." the Guardian of Bludhaven agreed.

Batgirl took the situation in astonishment, the way how Nightwing took command of everything. The way he was able to get help from complete strangers through understanding and compassion, not fear. Fear is the a tactic she and her mentor often used to get information or help from people. She was amazed on how Nightwing was able to trust them so easily, despite the fact they could be lying to them.

But they were not lying, she read their body language both Joshua and Gabriel. Gabriel body language screamed out with angry and aggression, while Joshua body language screamed out hopefulness and kindness. She read...no she knew that they were both good people they just needed some guidance. And she knew that Nightwing knew that they could be trusted.

It was some sort of bond Nightwing created between the three of them. Batgirl remembered when Barbara told her that Nightwing is an excellent leader, and Batgirl experience first hand how true that statement is. The way he assess the situation, how he treated Gabriel and Joshua, the way he talked...using words, something she, herself have trouble using. Batgirl also remembered how Black Canary always joked 'Nightwing pretty amazing man and nothing like the man who raised him.'

As much as Batgirl took issue with the passive remark towards Batman, she would have to agree about the first part of Canary's joke.

Nightwing of course isn't infallible, he is fully of making mistakes as the next person, she knew that.

Nightwing took notice of Batgirl observing them, listening, her body rested itself on the wall, her arms crossed. He sent a quick wink and smile at her. "We got this" is what she gathered from the wink.

There was something about the wink that made something spark inside of her, she couldn't explain the feeling. It also wasn't the first time he made her feel this way. In fact it started the way he kissed her on the forehead couple of nights ago. And just while ago when she hugged him, felt his touch, his warmth, his smile.

The only thing she did know, the spark inside her wasn't a bad feeling.

But Batgirl brushed that feeling aside, they were on a mission. Her mind should focus, not wander on emotions she never felt.

Gabriel took a sip of his now cold coffee as he continued to work on his computer, Nightwing stood behind him paying close attention to what he was doing. Nightwing was pretty impressed so far, Gabriel computer skills should not be taken likely. No where near the same level as Tim or Barbara. However he could see the potential in Gabriel to reach to that level with the proper amount of training.

Nightwing looked back at Joshua on the motel bed, he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

It was an interesting duo. A homeless would be hero teenager and a computer hacker with a huge chip on his shoulder, both working together to fight crime. Then a thought crossed his mind...

"By the way, how many people are in your little team Gabriel?" Nightwing asked smoothly. "There must be at least three of you."

"It was only just me and Gabriel now," Joshua answered.

"Then who was at the Warehouse 16?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh **COWL 02**? Quit, right Gabriel?" Joshua asked.

"She quit after that job,' Gabriel simply nodded.

"Sucks though, I never got the chance to meet her." Joshua sighed. "Gabs over here won't even tell me her name."

"It's called a **secret identity**. You might not care for your own** identity, 'street-signs'**, but she does, and I have to respect it. Now stop talking I'm busy." Gabriel sighed as he continued to work.

"Sounds like she had the right idea. After this is over, if-when he stop Rhodeblock. I want you both to quit 'this'." Nightwing said.

"You don't have to worry about me," Gabriel shrugged. "I only cared about putting my uncle in jail. It's '**streets-signs'** here you should be worried about. Damn guy gets his head into trouble more ways than one," he scoffed.

"Hey last time I check, if I didn't get my head in your trouble we wouldn't have meant to begin with..." Joshua pointed out as he relax back on bed.

"Joshua, this is dangerous. You do realize that you almost died and hour ago right?" Nightwing asked his full attention on Joshua.

Joshua nodded, he really didn't want to be reminded for his botch work with the QUE BALLS, or the other times he manage to stop crime from pure luck. Pure luck from people he dealt with who didn't have guns, he would have been shot dead multiple times if that ever happen. Pure luck that he hasn't come across any metahuman drunk with their power, he remembered a news report he saw on TV how the sightings of meta humans were on the rise.

In fact how he survived NO MAN LAND, was luck as well. Luck that someone found him.

"I know that Nightwing...but I'm not going to stop doing this. Even if it's not stopping drugs trades. I'm still going to fight crime." Joshua started hard at him. He had no idea where the courage came from to talk back to a well-known hero.

Just before Nightwing could say a word Gabriel cut in...

"Found it. The shipment...wait" he paused. "This can't be right," Gabriel began typing on his computer a imagine of a Cargo Container Ship popped on the screen. "It's a big shipment of Out-Soul that is coming in at Avalon Heights Docks,** this morning around 4 AM**. The containers labelled D.S Enterprises, a fake name. This is my uncle first real shipment of drugs coming in."

"Which means...that he will be there making sure everything goes right, but it won't" Nightwing grinned. "Okay thank you Gabriel," Nightwing patted Gabriel in the back. "Okay here is the plan," he announced.

Gabriel and Joshua looked up at Nightwing, giving him their full attention. Batgirl stood up straight from the wall and walked toward Nightwing.

"Gabriel I want you to hack in the security feed in Avalon Height Docks and be able to be my eyes out there, record everything you can. I assume it shouldn't be a problem with you, right?" Nightwing asked.

The hacker nodded.

"Also...I would give protection for you, from people I trust with my life, Gabriel when this is all over you can have a new life."

"Thank you Nightwing...I mean it." Gabriel finally mustered out a smile.

"Batgirl and I will go to their and stop the large shipment." Nightwing continued to explain. "And Joshua?"

"Yeah chief?" Joshua rose up from the bed excited.

"Stay here with Gabriel its to dangerous for you to come with us besides...I want to talk to you after this is all over okay, about finding your parents."

"Okay then..." Joshua sighed as he sat himself back on the bed.

"Okay then. Also guys...thank you truly..." Nightwing beamed.

Things were finally started to look 'sunny.'

* * *

**BLUDHAVEN STREETS**

Nightwing and Batgirl drove through the back streets on their Bat-cycles (Night-cycle in his case) , taking any short cut they could to Avalon Height Docks, it was a fair distance away from Gabriel Apartment. Thankfully instead of the standard made model of the Bat-cycles, they were riding a modified Ducati, one of Dick Grayson's favorite brand of motorcycle. In short, it goes very fast. Something Nightwing knew that Tim had arrange for him personality arrange for him.

They drove through an underground tunnel, one of the main short cuts in Bludhaven that Nightwing used many times before

Nightwing stared at the rear view mirror, Batgirl closely behind him. She was quiet ever since she meant up with them back in Gabriel apartment, and didn't say a word since. He slowed down his Nightcycle enough for them to drive beside each other.

"Whats on your mind Batgirl?" Nightwing looked at her.

Nightwing wasn't the master of reading body language, but he could tell through instinct that there was something trouble her just recently.

"Its strange...too many lucky breaks in a row. Joshua...Gabriel. Everything going to fast," Batgirl answered.

"Batgirl, you should know by now, that we thrived on lucky breaks." he joked.

"Nightwing-" she shot him a serious concern look.

"I know this is a huge gamble Batgirl, but we have to take it. Blockbuster maybe out of the picture, locked up away in Arkham his heath about to give way. You and Tim dealt with Penguin when you were both station here. But there is a still power vacuum in this city, and there is always someone trying to fill that power vaccum. Who knows how many 'Rhodeblocks' or 'Blockbusters' they could be in the future, we have to stop them now before they rise to real power. Bigger the risk bigger the reward. Understood?" Nightwing explained.

"Understood."

Nightwing and Batgirl exited the underground tunnel and back to the street.

"What next?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm going to Amy again, get the cavalry ...you go ahead at do Recon. We going to take this shipment down!"

Both of them split up and raced through the city.

* * *

**AMY'S APARTMENT**

Amy starred the picture frame in her hand, she was in her bed still in her uniform. It was her only memento she had now, a picture of her family. She remembered the time it was taken, just before everything for her started to go out of control

It was their 'summer get away' which was just a weekend off at the beach. Her husband Jim, sat beside her underneath the sun umbrella, while her two children Emma and Justin sat right in front them. They were all smiling, the 'perfect family picture' taken by Richard Grayson, she dragged him along with summer get away.

_Your going to spend time on the beach with my family rookie, that's an order!_

She smiled, but in soon vanish.

It took her years to have everything, only to lose everything in the matter of months. Being targeted from corrupt cops with itching trigger fingers, Assassins targeting her in her very own home. She didn't blame her husband taking her children and leaving her, she blame herself.

"Amy..."

In a split second Amy snatched her police issued firearm from under her pillow and pointed at the voice. She took the safety off.

"Its me Amy," Nightwing appeared from the corner of the room, his mask was off.

"Grayson..." she put the safety back on and pointed the gun away from him. "That's one way to get shot." she frowned at him. "I trust you have something," her voice cold. "Why else would you invade my home without a single knock."

"Yes I do, I can help you get Rhodeblock." Nightwing handed her copies of Gabriel's files along with hers.

Amy glance through them, her eyes widen and she looked up at him.

"Devin Stamen? CEO of ORION COMPUTERS?" she asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"I don believe it...its all here, they even match what I gather..." Amy finally smiled. "How did you get these?"

"Long story of lucky breaks, but it's his nephew Gabriel Stamen, who needs protection when this is all over. Listen Amy, I know this is very short notice but there this big shipment about to go down at Avalon Heights Docks around 4:00 AM. I need you to call in the ones you trust; Gannon, Frankie, Thompson." Nightwing put his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me please. I'm going to stay here for good this time."

Amy looked deep in his blue eyes, saw the confidence in them. The same confidence she saw when she first meant Dick Grayson, the rookie cop that acted like a blue knight in signing armor.

"You know what I really hate about you Grayson!" she shouted at him...but she smiled.

"What?" he smiled back.

"How you can make me hate you on second and you bat your silly little eye lashes and I forgive you the next second."

"It's one of my skills...Amy about that night, I just want to apologize-"

Amy place her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Grayson...we were both vulnerable, and it was just a kissed. Forget about it." she whispered.

Nightwing nodded as he put his mask back on.

"Get your boys ready, we are going stop Rhodeblock before his rise to power." Nightwing beamed as he left her room.

"Damn it Grayson...why...why did you have to remind me..." Amy whispered under her breath and grabbed her phone.

She had to make a lot of calls.

* * *

**AVALON HEIGHTS HARBOR**

**JANUARY 4th 2:10 AM**

Batgirl crouched down on rooftop of a building facing the Harbor, it the perfect vantage point. She could see everything. Cargo Containers stretched out across the loading area and docking area. Varies of ships docked along the shoreline. She absorbed herself in harbor's ambiance, the water crashing against the ships, the wind, and seagulls squawking.

She observed he Bludhaven Coast Guards, and the security guards in the Harbor through her night vision binoculars. There was no peculiar behavior in their patrolling. With the exception of one thing, west of the harbor is left completely unguarded.

Batgirl felt arms around her, a blanket wrapped around her, she recognized it, many of the accessories fitted in the compartments of the Bat-cycle

"Here.." Nightwing whispered behind her ear.

"Thank you," She look back at him with a quick nod.

"Your suit isn't fitted for long duration in cold climate is it? You should consider getting an upgrade. Some extra layers of kevlar and some resistance to electricity would also help." Nightwing suggested.

Batgirl shook her head.

"Weight me down, restricts movement," she paused.. "Keep moving, and you won't get hit..."

"Yeah...I feel the same way," Nightwing agreed, it surprised him that she had the same thought process when it came to suits and fighting. Then there was one strong opinion the he had to ask her about. "How do you feel about capes?" he asked. Nightwing always hated the cape since his Robin days.

"Part of the suit," she shrugged. "Not really needed to have."

"Fair enough answer," Nightwing smiled, she was full of surprises, good ones in fact.

"Well?" she asked.

"Amy and her boys are going to be stationed a couple of blocks away from here. "Did you find anything?"

"West harbor unguarded but nothing yet," Batgirl shook her head.

"Well I guess we wait then, here." Nightwing than sat beside her a fair distance between them. He watch the harbor through his night vision binoculars. "Gabriel is monitoring the harbor from the security feed. He would tell us if there the shipment is coming sooner than expected, which is why we wait here. Ever done stake outs before?"

"Yes, don't like just waiting..." she replied. "Frustrating to wait."

Nightwing made a soft chuckle when he took his eyes off night vision binoculars, he place in on the ground beside him.

"I understand, trust me on this one." Nightwing stretched his arms. "I used to hate stakeouts, especially the ones Batman sent me on the ones just by myself back in my Robin days."

Batgirl took her gaze off her night vision binoculars, and blinked a few times, adjusting her focus. As useful and powerful they were, it wasn't so great for the eyes starting down them for too long.

"When did you not hate it?" she asked.

She was generally curious about his past, she always heard stories from other people, but she never heard it from him before.

"Stay a while and listen!" he smiled. "Well it was in my years of being Robin, short green shorts, pixie shoes, and everything else that made me fabulous. Batman was away on a different mission when I discovered a lead about The Riddler, something about him stealing an artifact or painting I don't remember. Anyways Babs was also following a different lead on Two-face, it just so happen they were working together. So we were on a stake out on a potential bank robbery from The Riddler and Two-face."

"...and?"

"We ended up chatting most of the night, but it didn't feel long what so ever and we eventually did stop The Riddler and Two-Face."

Batgirl blinked.

"I don't understand, doesn't explain why you stop hating it." she pointed out.

Nightwing simply nodded.

"Well the time we talk with each other, we got to know each better, we got closer after that." He smiled from the reminiscing. "Not to mention seeing the look on The Riddler and Two-face when Robin and Batgirl dropped down on them was the cherry on top." Nightwing chuckled. "Ever since then, when ever I'm on a stake out, I just think of that, my time with Babs."

Batgirl didn't need to read his body language to know, that his heart light up like flare.

"So hopefully, we catch Rhodeblock but more importantly our time together would make you reconsider on your negative feelings on stakeouts."

She looked at him, but gave no verbal response, a part of Nightwing wished that she wouldn't cover up her whole face like that. He could not tell if she was smiling or not, he like her smile.

However she did in fact smile.

"Then again, I'm aware you not to fond talking or overly chatty people, so I cut back on the chatter. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he voice a concerned and scanned the harbor again.

"No, wait..."

Nightwing looked to her, Batgirl shook her head.

"I don't mind...if we talk." she said, a hint of shyness in her voice.

**2:25 AM...**

**"**Wait you told** him**, the guy had 'the hots for you'?" Nightwing laughed, his attention still at the harbor. "He must have been shocked!"

Batgirl made a soft chuckle and nodded.

**2:36 AM...**

**"**Over...um..whelmed and under whelmed why can't be just **whelmed**?" she studded with her question.

**"I know exactly** how you feel Batgirl." Nightwing nodded in agreement.

**2:43 AM...**

"Chocolate..."

"What do you know its my favorite too, Vanilla is a close second, but I tend to switch back and forth...but I also like strawberry."

**2:55 AM...**

**"**It's a play on words Batgirl. Mope means sad, Moby Dick is a name of whale. Mopy Dick, get it now?"

"No..."

**3:10 AM...**

**"**You hungry too?" Nightwing groaned, his stomach growled.

"Yes," her stomach did the same.

**3:30 AM...**

Batgirl enjoyed the time talking with Nightwing, she listen to his short stories, talked about their favorite foods, while still monitoring the harbor. She didn't realize that he drew his body closer to her during the conversation until now.

"This is nice," Batgirl she finally said.

"Oh?" Nightwing replied with a sly voice.

"You mention before, you don't want to make me feel uncomfortable, but you don't." she explained. "I feel comfortable with you." she nodded.

"Well I glad you feel that way, Batgirl. It took Babs longer."

"Really?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, um still kinda embarrassment to admit this, I didn't do a good job hiding my interested in her well. She knew what I was thinking some of the time, from the way I look at her back in my teenage days. The six-year age cap between us, also really didn't help," Nightwing awkwardly smiled. "But we both grew up."

"Will you two...marry?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing eyes shot up, he didn't expect a question like that coming from her.

"I don't know. I want to, I still love her, and I want it to work out between us, to be special to her...-"

"She loves you, I see it," Batgirl interrupted, she cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand, she actually took the time to removed her glove. "You are special...so don't give on her. Please?" She was afraid that she went to far when she caress his cheek, her thumb brushed against his lips.

Inappropriate displays of affection, an old habit she could never really got rid off. Batman warn her several times about it, Oracle taught her about boundaries and how you never should cross the line. But she smiled when Nightwing made a friendly kiss on her thumb when it brushed against his lips again.

"Thanks," Nightwing chuckled as he took her hand in his. "I won't." he smiled to her.

She felt the same spark inside again.

**BEEP BEEP**

Nightwing sighed as he pressed his head set, it was a different private frequency, he knew who was on the other line since he it to him when he left. Batgirl looked through her night vision binoculars again. She knew that the time to finish this case finally is approaching.

"Talk to me Gabriel, please tell me the shipment is coming, I already have the police station a couple of block from here." Nightwing talked in the headset. His tone and posture were back into being serious in the field.

It still surprised her, how he can switch off and on like that.

"Don't worry, its arriving shortly. I'm it should be at the Dock 2 west of the harbor." there was a pause. My uncle will be there, I know what I said about making him pay...but just don't hurt him that much," Gabriel answered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah I see it now make sense they would go to the west side where it's unguarded without the Coast Guard. Must of made a lot of bribes here," Nightwing and Batgirl saw the cargo ship approaching to Dock 2. "I won't hurt him more than necessary I promise," Nightwing cut the transmission. "Amy," Nightwing pressed his headset to a different channel dedicated to her. "Get your boys ready, we call you when were done."

"Hope this ends here," Batgirl took her grappling hook out.

"Same here Batgirl."

* * *

**A COUPLE OF BLOCKS AWAY**

**3:58 AM**

Amy sat in an unmarked truck along with Gannon, one of her must trusted partners in the police force.

"I hope this pays off Captain, our jobs are on the line here," Gannon double checked his swat gear, he needed to prepare for anything.

"It will Gannon, trust me it will." Amy smiled.

**MOTEL 22**

**ROOM 102**

"So this is it Gabs, you must be excited that this will be all over soon." Joshua, sat himself on the chair beside Gabriel.

"You have no idea '**street signs'**." Gabriel smiled. "Finally my shit uncle will get what he deserves..."

"Do you really hate your uncle that much Gabs?"

Gabriel didn't answer.

* * *

**AVALON HEIGHTS HARBOR**

**DOCK 2**

**4:10 AM**

Nightwing and Batgirl hide the shadows.

Nightwing was on the ground level, hidden behind large cargo containers, Batgirl stood in the scaffolding of an almost completed tower, high above. Both of them observed the 'dock workers' removing crates of drugs from cargo containers. They knew that these 'dock workers' were hired guns for Rhodeblock, many of them looked inexperience which made them the more dangerous.

The shipment receiver, Chris Styles, didn't bother to double-checked the cargo or the manifest, it was clear to them that he was the inside man of Customs. An inside man not by choice, as Nightwing could tell that Chris clearly frighten when talking to the man in front of him.

Devin Stamen, Rhodeblock, his body fully covered in a long winter coat, stood there in plain sight. However he wore no mask that Issac Charile described, his face smooth and clean cut. He observed the unloading, making sure that everything ran smoothly, making sure no one would try to pocket some of the cargo for themselves.

"That's Rhodeblock," Nightwing whispered, he recognized Devin's face from Gabriel's files, not that he actually needed it. Devin was a semi famous person in Bludhaven, made headlines in the newspaper a few times, he seemed bigger in person though. "We need to do this fast Batgirl." Nightwing explained in the radio. "Gabriel...Did you record what we need?"

"Yes I do, have everything from him arriving and checking out the cargo." Gabriel replied in the radio.

"Okay Batgirl, keep the shipment receiver out of harms way, subdue Rhodeblock and deal with the hire guns, in that priority. On the count of..."

"Wait.." Batgirl couch down at the edge of the scaffolding.

"What is it Batgirl? We can't waste any more time."

"There is something wrong, about his body language, its...off. His right arm, have a hard time, can't read it." she answered as her eyes focused more.

This really puzzled her, because of her training, she could 'read' their actions on what their going to do before they actually do it, and she could react perfectly. But in this case with Rhodeblock's arm, she read nothing.

"I don't understand..."

"Don't dwell on it," Nightwing cut her off in a whispered.

Rhodeblock felt his patience running thin, they were only half way done, they were behind schedule.

"How long is this going to take Chris..." Rhodeblock crossed his arms and stared hard on the frighten man.

"We are going as fast as we can Devi-I mean Rhodeblock," the man cried, the nerves was getting to him. He remembered the last person to call Rhodeblock by his real name. He was in the bottom of the ocean among with the others. He didn't have time to apologized as Rhodeblock back-handed him with his right hand.

Every 'dock worker' looked in horror as Chris fell on the ground in pain, his jaw and nose broken completely.

"Get back to work!" Rhodeblock shouted.

"Damn it!" Nightwing gritted his teeth, he really wanted to prevent the shipment receiver from harm. "Move now!"

Just then, several gas pallets scattered on the ground, followed by a flash bang.

"Shit," Rhodeblock covered his mouth and eyes.

Nightwing and Batgirl executed their attack perfectly.

The 'dock workers' didn't have time react, those who engulfed in the gas struggled for air as the nonlethal gas enter their lungs, they fell into unconsciousness. While Batgirl swoop down and made easy work for those blinded by the flash bang, Nightwing manage to throw two Bolas toward Rhodeblock locking his arms and ankles together, and manage to deal with the rest.

When everything cleared up, 'dock workers' were down, Rhodeblock tied up, Nightwing and Batgirl stood above them.

"Sorry Rhodeblock. You are finish." Nightwing announced, his voice cold.

"We see about that," Rhodeblock grinned. "Don't think you won, when this round isn't over yet."

"Yeah whatever," Nightwing scoffed. "Batgirl secure the others..." Nightwing paused as he saw Chris, the shipment receiver crawling away. "Hey," Nightwing shouted towards Chris as he made his way to him. "Stay still your hurt, let me help you." he voice his concern.

Batgirl, finally saw it, she could 'read' his arm. In the matter of seconds Rhodeblock ripped out of composite-nylon cords from the Bolas around his arms and pointed his right arm at Nightwing's back. The sleeve of his winter coat ripped into pieces as his arm transformed into a hand cannon.

Time froze for Batgirl, she was out of Batarangs, out any other range weapon that could use now. Instinct took over.

"Nightwing!" she cried out. Her body rushed to him, faster than her body ever went.

Batgirl tackled Nighwing and Chris out-of-the-way just in time for them to avoid a laser blast from Rhodeblock's arm cannon.

"Shit," Rhodeblock hissed as he use his other hand and tore up the composite-nylon cord that was around his ankles. "You two ruined everything..." he shouted as he rose to his feet.

* * *

**MOTEL 22**

**ROOM 102**

**4:15 AM**

"Oh my god," Joshua whispered as watch unfolded on the computer screen. "Gabs?" Joshua turned to Gabriel who sat there frozen.

Gabriel saw everything through the video feed from the security cameras, he couldn't breath. He felt as someone stabbed in his stomach with a knife and then twisted it. Despite everything Gabriel found out the truth about his uncle, that drove him into anger. He still loved his uncle, but any small amount of love he still had disappeared.

"Uncle...what the hell did you do to yourself?" he shouted at the computer screen.

Next Time: Final Part of Return to Grace.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thanks for the followers and favs so far, would appreciate more reviews. After Return to Grace. I'll be focusing more on solo chapters instead of muti-part ones. Take care guys. For convenience sake I will but up some character bios in my profile in the future when the need arises. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**#5**

**Return to Grace**

**Final Part**

* * *

**AVALON HEIGHTS HARBOR**

**DOCK 2**

**JANUARY 4****th**** 4:26 AM**

How can everything go so wrong so quickly?

Nightwing thought as ears rung with the small explosion from the cargo container behind them. He made a mistake, he turned his back on Rhodeblock, and he dropped his guard down for a single second. He felt Batgirl's body stirred on top of his own, and he saw that the shipment receiver, Chris was on the ground hurt but still moving.

"Damn it, I was reckless wasn't I?" Nightwing groaned as he quickly got up to his feet, both embarrass and shame with himself. He never felt more green than his time as Robin.

"Yes," Batgirl replied as she did the same.

The Bludhaven Duo saw Rhodeblock in front of them; he stood in confidence as he tore up winter coat revealing his half-cybernetic body.

The upper his torso and his left arm were armor-plated with strength enhancements and his right arm was a complete cybernetic arm cannon.

Batgirl finally knew why she couldn't read his body language on his right arm; he didn't have one to begin with. She put her hand on the expose skin of her left shoulder, she was hit by the laser shot, and it scorched part of her shoulder. She didn't care as long as she saved Nightwing and the shipment receiver.

He sent a sly chuckle as he aimed again fired.

They dodge the laser blast and they took refuge in the large area full cargo containers stack high above each other.

They knew they had to lure Rhodeblock away from Chris and the other unconscious men, they didn't want any accidental casualties, is not what they ever wanted, no matter what.

Nightwing was out of Wind-dings. He used up all their resources; from their patrolling before, saving Joshua, and taking out the 'dock workers'. Nightwing bit his lip in frustration; he felt ashamed, he been too zealous with his gear tonight and didn't think to restock. He knew better than that.

"Cybernetic arm laser cannon, and armor plating...how the hell did he get cybernetics?" Nightwing gritted his teeth as he and Batgirl ran in between the rows of cargo containers.

Nightwing has dealt with many criminals with cybernetic enchantments before, most criminals got their cybernetics from the black market, and Rhodeblock was no different.

What concern Nightwing more is that who implanted the cybernetics in him. It would have to be someone who has quite knowledgeable and skilled in the field.

Despite midst of all of this, more thoughts rushed though him as he tried to keep his composure, of what just happen.

He was beyond reckless. He knew he made the mistake of letting his guard down against what he assumed to be subdued criminal when checking a wounded man, Chris. A charge laser shot from that close range would have easily pierce though the Kevlar of his suit.

Then Nightwing realize what could also happen due to his recklessness…

Batgirl use her body to shield when she rescued him, and the shipment receiver.

"Doesn't matter; take him down, questions later." Batgirl answered.

Both of the avoided more shots from Rhodeblock, they rolled into corner of a cargo container and took cover.

Nightwing noticed Batgirl's wounded shoulder, burned from the heat from the laser shot. He wonder if it hurt her greatly since she so now signs of pain. She noticed the large amount of concern in his body language, Nightwing blamed himself, and she read it from him, knew what he was thinking. His body language practically screamed it.

"I'm fine..." She said.

"But…"

"Nightwing **FOCUS**!" she shouted in a piercing voice.

Nightwing soon came back to his senses, and his mind now focused in the situation at hand. This was yet another time Batgirl help him come back to his senses, clear his mind, help him made sense of everything.

"Okay were far enough now." Nightwing stated.

He peaked around the corner to see Rhodeblock running towards them in between the cargo containers. He was very thankful that Rhodeblock didn't have cybernetic legs as well.

"I'm familiar with type of arm cannon he has, older model, half-second delay from charging and firing. His arm cannon is the only major threat from him, when it comes down to it he is just a thug with a shiny new toy. Keep him off-balance, use his anger against him. Close in on him and strike hard and fast together." Nightwing explained as he rested his back against the steel wall of cargo container. "No unnecessary risks. Understood?" he added.

Batgirl nodded.

Rhodeblock continued to run between the fields of cargo containers towards the two he was only a few feet away now.

"I make you pay for this Nightbrat and Batslut," Rhodeblock shouted at the container. "Three months of planning gone to shit!" He shot several more laser shots towards the Cargo Container that he saw Nightwing peak out of, the impact was strong enough to cut through the thick steel of the container narrowly missing them.

"I'll be bait! Attack on my signal. Move!" Nightwing ordered as he pressed a button on his left gauntlet.

A grappling hook shot from his left gauntlet and it latched to the harbor's crane above them. As he swung from the cable he twisted his body gracefully to dodge a shot from Rhodeblock. He retracted the cable in his left gauntlet and use the momentum of the swing to soar in the air. He then shot the grappling hook again to keep the momentum going.

He felt alive every time he swung in the air, like a graceful acrobat, he always felt at peace doing this.

"What's the matter Rhodie can't hit me with your shiny new toy?" Nightwing sardonically laughed from above.

"Shut up!" Rhodeblock his attention fully on the acrobat. He tried to shoot him, but he just could not hit Nightwing.

The Acrobat kept swinging in the air with a smile.

Nightwing mind focused and calm. Everything felt natural through his movement.

"So what? You woke up one morning and decided to be a crime lord? Nice name by the way, Rhodie? How did you come up with a fabulous name like that? The 101 guide of how to be a low time crime lord for dummies?" he taunted Rhodeblock as he landed on the cargo container above him, his arms crossed with a wide grinned.

"It's Rhodeblock!" he fired, Nightwing did a cart-wheel to avoid the shot.

"So **Rhodie...** why aren't you wearing a mask this time around, or was that a onetime thing to scare Isaac Charlie and his friends that happen to say yes at the time?"

"I don't know how you know about that, but it doesn't matter. I don't need that mask anymore! I realize now, in order for me to run this city, they have to know my face! It was all part of the plan, but you ruined it!" he fired again, Nightwing ducked under his shot with a smile.

Rhodeblock was drunk on his own power and ego and still hasn't figured out the delay of the shot to much of Nightwing enjoyment.

"So why did you killed those drug dealers?" Nightwing jumped from container to container as he avoided Rhodeblock shots.

"Simple business practice, either force them to work for you or you get rid of the competition."

Nightwing beamed, as he pressed a button on his left gauntlet, he recorded everything Rhodeblock said, to admitting that he was Rhodeblock, to wearing a mask to scare Isaac, to killing drug dealers, it's was all recorded. He could not believe how easy everything started to fall into place. However as much fun it is to plague him further, he knew he shouldn't waste anymore time, he got what he wanted.

Nightwing kicked a loosed iron bolt from top of container toward Rhodeblock forehead; it hit him square in the head.

"GOAL!" he cheered as he imitated the sound of cheering crowd.

"Screw you!" he groaned from the pain on his forehead as he shot at him again.

Nightwing did a side flip, during the flip he noticed that Batgirl was in perfect position to strike, he made a small head gesture. She read his body language… 'Now'

Half second **delay** for charging and firing…

It was enough time for Batgirl as she rolled in front of Rhodeblock, she grabbed his arm and pointed it up, and the laser shot straight it the air.

"Shot...blocked Rhodeblock!" Batgirl grinned as she thought was a clever wit. She delivered a massive punch on Rhodeblock cybernetic armor plating on his torso, almost leaving a dent. The force of the punch would have been enough to push him back, but Batgirl's grip on his arm cannon prevented it.

Normally Batgirl would be against brutal actions. She only used the proper amount of force when handling normal criminals and villains; careful not to break any bones or too much of any, to be quick and effective as possible to subdue criminals.

She knew however she didn't have to worry about cybernetic limbs…

"Hruun," Batgirl used all her strength to break Rhodeblock's cybernetic arm, sparks flew from the broken device.

He screamed in anger as he swung wildly at Batgirl with his left arm, at this close range she could read his body language on his face, he was so easy to read.

She ducked and let go of him, Nightwing leaped over her and did punch into Rhodelock's face. He spat out blood and leaned back from the strike. Batgirl while couched down connected her elbow against Rhodeblock's stomach, where his liver is. Unfortunately for Rhodeblock, he didn't have cybernetic plating that covered that area.

He didn't have time to wince from the strike to the liver as Nightwing grappled Rhodeblock's neck with his arms, shoved his head down and Nightwing connected his knee smash to his face. Rhodeblock moaned in extreme amount of pain, and he struggled to breath.

Nightwing and Batgirl locked arms as he gave her a boost up in the air. Her body dove back down as she missile dropkick in the chest.

Their attacks continued with perfect sync with each other, they knew what each other were thinking and accompany each other attacks flawlessly; it was like they were in a dance.

Rhodeblock couldn't even react or see what was happening to him, it was all a blur as he felt every strike. Nightwing and Batgirl both used a strong side kick against Rhodeblock chest, the impact slide his body back he struggled to catch his breath.

He saw a glimpse from his blurred vision that The Bludhaven Duo shot their grappling hooks at him; both their hooks missed Rhodelock's face by an inch. The hooks latched on the wall of the cargo container behind them.

They both wind their grappling hooks…

Nightwing and Batgirl bodies launched towards him in mid-air grappling hooks in one hand. They delivered a punch in his armor platted chest as they approached , the force sent him flying and the back of his head hit the steel wall of the cargo container.

It was enough.

The reign of terror of Rhodeblock vanished with his consciousness as the Bludhaven Duo stood above him.

"I think...we enjoy that too much..." Batgirl suddenly felt bad that they harmed Rhodeblock more than necessary.

"I'm sure he able to roll with the punches," he beamed at her.

**BEEP BEEP**

Nightwing pressed a button on his head set.

"Nightwing…..sorry I didn't know…I would of told you if I known," Gabriel struggled to talk through the radio.

"Don't sweat it on it, I believe you. Just make a copy of the video and we talk when I come back alright?" Nightwing replied with no tone of judgment in his voice.

Nightwing sighed with relief as he cut the radio transmission off.

"Great job, Batgirl, you saw my signal just like I expected you would," Nightwing beamed as he started to unattached the cable on his grappling hook.

"You also record...his answers, you were playing games with him, to get him to talk, more evidence?" Batgirl replied as she pointed at Nightwing's left gauntlet.

"Yeah...I had to make sure Devin was really Rhodeblock or not, it felt strange because..."

"He had no mask...he didn't hide his face tonight," Batgirl interrupted.

"Exactly, why would someone go through the trouble wearing a mask before and not wear it for something this big happening. He was just highly over confident with himself." he agreed. "So Batgirl, I know you read his body language of his face, when he answered my questions, is he telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded amazed how Nightwing came up with a plan with so little time to think. Detective skills, another area she already knew she lacked and always had a hard time to grasp. "You...are so smart, detective work, something I'm...stupid with." there was a hint of weakness of her voice.

Nightwing frowned at her.

"You're right Batgirl you are pretty stupid.." his voice serious.

Batgirl eyes widen underneath her mask, she couldn't believe the words came out of Nightwing's mouth. She wanted to just shrivel up and die, she never realize now that his opinion meant a lot to her, may even mean more to her than Batman.

"Pretty stupid for thinking you're too stupid for detective work," he finished with a sly smile.

"What?" Batgirl was truly confused with his behavior, his body language.

"Batgirl...you are not stupid. You figured what about I was thinking and you knew I was recording his answers. This proves that you have the right mind-set to be a worthy detective. You are very smart Batgirl, just inexperience it just takes time, don't forget that," he voiced his encouragement.

For that moment, her weaken self-esteem was lifted.

"Thank...you." she blushed underneath her mask.

"It's nothing really. Well other than the surprise reveal of Mr Roboto here. A pretty good second 'date' all things consider," Nightwing joked.

He notice small outline of Batgirl's mask; it looked like she was smiling but he couldn't tell.

"Are you smiling Batgirl? I can't tell with your mask on, a shame really you have a great smile." Nightwing then realize the inappropriateness of his question and compliment.

If he had the power to kick himself so hard that he would fly to the moon, he would have done so ten times over. He felt completely ashamed of himself; he knew he was better than that.

He as flirting with Cassandra, plain and simple, and he felt it was wrong of him to do so.

"Sorry Batgirl…I didn't mean... um never mind, sorry." Nightwing awkwardly apologized, there was no point hiding it he realize, she could read his body language.

He didn't wait for a reply from her as he immediately tried up the unconscious Rhodeblock with the steel cable from his grappling hook. The custom-made steel cable was enough to support the weight of 1 ton, there would be no way for Rhodeblock to break out of this.

Batgirl was aware of the flirting, she had experience with it before with other men. She hated it, the way some men look at her, always made her feel…dirty.

But she didn't judge him. Nightwing was just innocently flirting; a term that she learned from Black Canary and Huntress during her year with the Birds of Prey, much to Oracle's dismay. Oracle would often scream at them particularly, Black Canary for telling Batgirl stories or certain adult like terms, that no one should hear…ever. Huntress defended their actions, simply saying that Batgirl isn't a child so she shouldn't be pampered like one.

She enjoyed her time with them, it was fun.

The sudden guilt in his body language, she read it. He felt what he did was wrong. But it didn't feel it wrong to her. Nightwing always respected her, and was always considerate with her own feelings yet never treated her like a fragile being.

Besides she knew he was in love Barbara and devoted to her.

She felt that she would have to say something to Nightwing, he was over thinking too much into it what was a harmless gesture.

She rambled through her thoughts trying to find a good saying from TV she saw, nothing game to mind. She tried thinking of what Dinah or Helena would say….she quickly change her mind. Then she remembered how Barbara told her that she should just speak from the heart when comforting someone, the first thing that comes to mind, her true feelings.

Nightwing felt a hand on his shoulder as he finished tying Rhodeblock up. He look to Batgirl couch down in front of him. She moved her mask above mouth but below her nose and he saw the sweet smile of hers.

"I am smiling; you... always make me smile..."

* * *

**MOTEL 22**

**ROOM 102**

**4:36 AM**

The room was heavy, no one said a word.

Gabriel sat on his chair and watch on as the police arrived to the harbor on his computer screen. They took everyone that were involved in the shipment, from the 'dock workers' to the shipment receiver who needed medical attention and finally Rhodeblock, his uncle.

"It's over then…" Joshua finally spoke out.

"Yeah…" Gabriel replied as he started to format everything he record on computer disc after doing so he completely wipe his hard drive of his computer in his own 'special way'. No chance in someone recovering any files from it.

From the corner of his eye he saw Joshua placed a cell phone and charger in front of him on the desk.

"I won't need this anymore; it was a pain to find a place where I can charge it anyway," Joshua chuckled.

Gabriel turned to Joshua's smirk.

"What did you expect, a high-tech gadget phone that last forever?" Gabriel smirked back, for the first time in a long time. He felt good.

In an odd quick moment, both laughed loudly.

"But Gabriel….are you going to be okay, you know with your uncle?" Joshua asked darkening the light-hearted atmosphere.

Gabriel stared at the teenager with a buried brow.

"My love for my uncle died when he started a life of crime. All the things he taught me when I was growing up about good things, and good people, the stories and lectures are the words coming from a hypocrite. Any ounce of me forgiving him went down the drain when he made himself into someone of machine weapon man….So in other words. Yes. I will be fine." Gabriel answered with a harsh tone.

"Well, I guess that settles it then." Joshua sighed. "Must suck, having a family member turn out like that?"

Gabriel nodded. He knew what was going on Joshua's mind now; he was all too familiar with that tone of voice.

In the three months since he knew Joshua, Joshua had his specific tone of voice when talking about anything family related. The last time he talked to him in person was a few days ago, he wanted to give Joshua information about a list of potential drug deals that was going to happen.

They were back alley of a family owned restaurant; Joshua was eating of the garbage to much of Gabriel disgust. When Joshua read through the list, he picked the one at Commercial Dock East, the smallest one of the list. He said something about knowing the buyer…Nate Miller and how he had a sister, Brenda.

Joshua went on and on about the importance of family, much to Gabriel's annoyance.

That tone of voice back then was the same now.

"Hey Joshua…." Gabriel tried to speak up, but a pang of guilt hit him. "About finding your parents…"

Gabriel wasn't too selfish during his three months of taking his uncle down. He did in fact tried to find who or where Joshua parents were, like they promised. However getting information in NO MAN LAND was very difficult. Many records were unrecoverable. This includes medical and governmental records. It really didn't help the fact that Joshua Dayton wasn't his real name, and he doesn't remember it.

"I couldn't find any information of them, sorry." Gabriel apologized; he could see that Joshua eyes started to get teary.

"Don't be…" Joshua simply nodded in acceptance. The teenager fought the tears that were coming down his cheeks. Another chance on finding out whom or where his parents are, faded away again. "Don't worry about it Gabs, I know you tried your best."

"Hey…um listen I'm not really good with the comfort thing. But just wanted to say….don't give up. As long as you have hope..um you find out your answers in life…." Gabriel awkwardly said.

"I bet that sounded more inspirational in your head," Joshua joked, half smiling.

"Oh piss off already I'm trying to comfort you, Jesus-o-mighty." Gabriel his angry build up again. "Besides Nightwing said he would help you. But I get the funny feeling you are going to just going to head on out anyway, rather not waste his time on you when he can use that time on other people...right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Joshua answered, straight forward.

"Argh, you piss me off sometimes Joshua, no one is this good-natured and noble." Gabriel groaned.

Joshua just look at him and gave no verbal reply, he just extended his hand forward, for a handshake.

"There is no way for me to talk you out of this is there?" Gabriel groaned as he face palmed.

Gabriel already knew the answer; he accepted Joshua's hand and shook his hand.

"Good luck to you, take care of yourself Joshua**." **

"I've done a good job of that so far. See ya Gabriel."

Joshua wave goodbye as he left the Motel leaving Gabriel alone in the dark motel closing the door behind him.

"See ya Joshua….." Gabriel made a heartfelt wave goodbye towards the close door.

Even though Joshua good-hearted nature piss Gabriel off in so many levels in the three months they knew each other.

He didn't want to admit that Joshua was one if only few people he doesn't mind having around.

A friend even.

* * *

**AVALON HEIGHTS HARBOR**

**DOCK 2**

"Oh right people, single file. No need to rush! You are all going to the same place anyway." Corporal Gannon of the Bludhaven Police Department shouted with glee, he ignored the cold stares from criminals as he escorted them into the prisoner transport van.

Gannon looked on to see Nightwing and Amy talking together, while Batgirl or as he nickname her one time "Miss Spooky" watched over Rhodeblock being brought in different transport van.

Rhodeblock was in body containment design for metahumans or people with enhancements like cybernetics, he wasn't going anywhere. This type of equipment is now standard issue for swat forces with the continually rise of metahuman cases in Bludhaven.

"Sorry for the mess Amy…" Nightwing scratched the back is head when he finally notice how property damage in the Harbor.

The Captain blinked a few times.

"Are you kidding me Nightwing? We have Rhodeblock! No one died. But you got audio and video evidence on Rhodeblock. You add that with the evidence we have against him, no one crazy enough to defend him in court." Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Oh sure I have to do some extra paper work with the property damages that the city will eventually have to pay for. And I have to explain to the mayor that why I have to make an immediately shut down the harbor until investigations are over, file of search warrant for Orion Computers Company, but….. I say it's worth it catching Rhodeblock finally." She smiled at him.

Nightwing chuckled.

It was like Amy was back to her usual confidential sassy self.

"But everything is happening so fast Nightwing, rising cases of metahumans, drugs shipments, black market weaponry on streets, and Robo-man," Amy pointed to Rhodeblock being secured in the transport van. "Are we ever going to catch up?" The police captain inquired.

Nightwing sent a reassured smile and place his hands on both her shoulders.

"There still a lot to be done Amy….for both our sides. But someday there well be a time when people like me will hang up our mantles and feel safe under good police officers like you."

Amy could see it in his eyes that he meant every word of it, he could see the strong confidence she remembered back when Dick Grayson the rookie police officer arrived at her department.

"I'm sure **we can handle it together **Nightwing." She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch," Nightwing playfully reacted with a chuckle.

"Captain," Gannon called in front of them both. "The guys are ready to head out." He announced.

"You go on ahead Gannon, there is one more thing I have to do with Nightwing." Amy replied.

"So basically you are leaving all the paper work to me…." Gannon nodded with a grinned.

"Problem?" The Captain smirked.

"Not at all Captain. Oh and it's good to see you back in city Nightwing," Gannon said before he turned and made his way back to the police transport vans. "Okay boys let's move out, give the investigations people some breathing room you hear! Thompson you take point! he ordered.

Nightwing, Batgirl and Amy saw the swat force drive off with Rhodeblock and his men.

Batgirl asked if they should have escorted them just to play it safe. Nightwing told her there is no need, that Amy's men are the best and most trusted of the all the police officers in the city, handpicked by herself. They would have no problems sending Rhodeblock in New Lockhaven, a newly constructed prison design for metahumans and people with enhancements.

He told her that she would have to trust the law, something that Batgirl were at odds with, capital punishment is one of them.

Batgirl trusted his judgment however and simply nodded. She remembered her rocky partnership with Amy; they had a mutual mistrust with each other, but that all change when Penguin was taken down completely with the help of Robin.

"Amy, would you excuse me and Batgirl for a quick minute?" Nightwing asked as she signaled Batgirl to the side.

"I wait in the car then," Amy nodded as she walked away from them.

Nightwing and Batgirl went off to the coast line of the harbor.

"How's your shoulder?"" he asked. Nightwing looked at it closely, some degree burn marks on her shoulder.

"It's fine," she casually answered with out showing any sign of pain in her.

"You don't show any signs of it, could be nerve damage," he gently brushed his fingertips on to see how deep the burn on the skin was, to see if she still had any feeling. To his horror he did not see her wince what so ever. "Do you feel anything?"

"Yes...but I don't react to it."

"How...can you-"

"My father shot me when I was five," she interrupted Nightwing. "Pain endurance training, if I shown any sign of pain, he would shoot me again. Two for flinching basically." She explained to him. "You worry," she saw equal amounts of shock and concern in his eyes.

It hurt him deeply how the woman in front of him endured so much.

"No need," she said before Nightwing could utter a single word out. "Please drop this, my past with my father isl...uncomfortable..I shouldn't of mention it."

Nightwing nodded, he couldn't just drop the conversation like that, but he didn't want make her uncomfortable.

"Anything else? Can't be just about my shoulder..." she voice softy.

With a deep breath Nightwing nodded, he needed to tell her this and it couldn't wait anymore.

"Batgirl I want to thank you for everything you done. You help me greatly, if it wasn't for you, I never would have closed this case. You help me clear my head again." he nodded. "Also you help me realize with Barbara, and I won't give up when it comes to her..." he whispered softy to her.

"I wanted to help you, after all it's **your city,** and it's **part of you now**. Like Batman with Gotham," Batgirl replied, touch by his words, and by his warm body language. "I be happy if you and Barbara...be happy together," she whispered back.

"You're wrong about one thing Batgirl…." Nightwing pointed out to her with a gentle smile.

"I am?" she titled her head confused.

"It not just my city and part of me, **it's** **our city** and **it's part of us now…, I want you to stay Batgirl here…so please talk to Batman"**

* * *

**MOTEL 22**

**January 4****th**** 5:30 AM**

Nightwing watch Amy and Gabriel from his Night cycle by the side of the road. He was surprised and disappointed when he learn from Gabriel that Joshua just 'up and left.' The Guardian of Bludhaven couldn't help the guilt in him; he really wanted to help Joshua. If not finding his parents, and least getting him a good foster family.

Gabriel would be offered protection, a new life.

But for Joshua he would end up with nothing in the end when he shouldn't. Nightwing wondered why he would leave like that.

Even if he was homeless, Joshua was still part of Bludhaven which meant he was part of Nightwing responsibility. He made a vow to help those in need and he has no intention of breaking it, not like last time when he left this city for a year.

Nightwing knew it would be pure luck if he ever came across Joshua again, but he also knew that Bludhaven had a funny sense of humor when it game to pure luck.

He made a strong firm handshake with Gabriel, he slipped Gabriel a piece of paper with his private number on it and a small note on 'If you ever need help call'. Then after Gabriel gave Amy the formatted CD of the security footage in the harbor, Amy took him in an unmarked car and drove off for protection services.

Nightwing knew that Gabriel was in great hands.

With a deep breath, he drove off back to his new home, he thought of Batgirl. He wanted to be her side now, but this is something she wanted to do by herself.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

**January 4****th**** 8:20 AM**

Nightwing words still engraved in her thoughts.

"**It's our city…."**

"**I want you to stay Batgirl here…  
**

His words helped her built her own courage to speak to her mentor, the man who gave her the Symbol, Batman, Bruce Wayne.

However there was still one problem…

Cassandra now in her civilian clothes stood in front of the main doors of Wayne Manor, she didn't know how long she stood there for. The keys that Alfred gave her a few days ago were in her hands, she played with them.

It should have been simple just to use the keys for a place that people always told her it was her home.

But Wayne Manor didn't feel like home, she felt she didn't belong here, not anymore.

Cassandra rang the door bell, and quickly pocketed in her pants. Within moments Alfred opened the door and greeted the young woman with his smile.

"Good Morning Miss Cassandra, have you lost your keys?" he smiled as she moved aside to let her enter.

"Yes…." She lied

"I shall give you another set Miss Cassandra. Shall I prepare your favorite tea?" Alfred helped her with her coat.

"No thank you," she decline politely. "I'm here to see him.."

"He is down stairs," Alfred informed softly. "Be strong my dear, it won't be as hard as you may think..."

"Thank you Alfred," Cassandra took off her boots and proceeded down the Manor.

The butler took a deep breath, he was fully aware that Cassandra stood at the front door for at least thirty minutes through the security camera. He saw how the young woman tried many times to reach for the door with the keys only for her to pull away.

"Oh Miss Cassandra, when will you realize that this always been your home," Alfred sighed, but he understood.

He remembered the last time she was here over a year ago...

[One year ago]

The butler found her in the picture room after finishing preparing tea. Cassandra looked at all the family photos and family paintings. Several of them including Bruce Wayne and his parents, Thomas and Martha. Dick Grayson both when he was younger and older, Tim Drake, and what surprised her the most Jason Todd, it was the first time ever seeing him this way, before he died.

It was a place for of family pictures...

However there was not one single photo or painting of her anywhere in the picture room, or the Manor...

_"_The Tea is ready Miss Cassandra, is there anything else you want?" the Butler asked_._

"To...belong Alfred..." the young woman replied as she left to room.

[Present Day]

With a deep heavy sigh the butler kept on with his daily routine.

Cassandra passed through the dining room on her way to the office, but she stop for a moment when she passed by a chair at the end of the long dinning table. A smiled as a warm memory filled her mind of her first real dinner after NO MAN LAND, in the Manor.

Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Tim, Leslie Thompson, and Jean Paul Valley, everyone was at the dinner room.

Alfred prepared a giant roast beef for everyone. They all enjoyed a home cook meal, they haven't since NO MAN LAND ended. However for Cassandra she haven't had a home cook meal in years. The seventeen year girl back then also was never raised on using eating utensils…

She remembered the shock expression on everyone faces that she began to eat mashed potatoes, vegetables, and roast beef with her bare hands and not once did she chew with her mouth closed. Even Alfred in his stoic presence was surprised from her eating habits. She has gotten better at it, she still had a very hearty appetite though.

But there two things that she love about that night, it was the only time she felt like she part of a 'normal family'... The second thing is she discovered her love for chocolate ice cream when she was given desert.

Cassandra memory faded away and she found herself sitting exactly at the same chair. With a deep encouraging breath she continued to the office where the secret passage to the Batcave was. She looked up to the glass display that feature doctor equipment in it. It belong to Thomas Wayne, she remember Bruce telling her that his father was a doctor, a very good one.

"Batgirl pass-code 0799 567," she whispered through the glass display. It was her own personal pass-code Batman gave her when she first been able to talk, it took her several tries remembering her own pass-code, and how she had to practice saying it over and over.

She heard something unlock, the display slid open to the passage of the Batcave.

There was no turning back now for the young woman as she took her first step and continued down the dark passage.

"**Bruce I could understand your plan for Stephanie second chance for filling in mantle…but with Dick. You seriously don't think you are going to put too much pressure on Dick**?.**" Tim asked. "I don't think he is ready... even if he is, I doubt he would want to…**."

"**It's not about what he wants, it something he has to do. He will rise up to this. I assure you**," Bruce interrupted his tone final.

Cassandra could hear the voice of Tim and Bruce talking in the Batcave, it sound serious and she didn't want to interrupt conversation involving Stephanie and Dick. She didn't have the time to decide what to do when she heard Tim's voice called out to her.

"Cass?" Tim addressed her with a warm smile.

Tim was in his Red Robin suit, his masked off, he clearly looked exhausted. Batman however was working on his computer his back away from them.

"Hi Tim," she smiled her heart warm up when she saw his face.

"It's good to finally meet you face to face again instead of through a computer screen or radio," he sheepishly joked.

Tim wrapped his arms around Cassandra into a hug; she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good luck okay," Tim whispered in her ear as he walked back up the stairs out of the Batcave.

Cassandra looked on as Tim's body vanished in the dark staircase, and turned back to Batman who was still working on his computer. Her back stiffed up, it's been a whole year since she last saw him, and she would be lying to herself if she wasn't nervous.

"Tim informed me that you were with Nightwing on a mission. Was it successful?" Batman asked as he heard Cassandra walked towards him. His attention was still on the computer screen, until he shut it off and stood up to face her.

"Yes, we stop someone from being a new crime lord in Bludhaven," she answered.

"Good, Bludhaven needs protection and I am glad you can help him Cassandra." Batman pointed at the table between them.

Both Cassandra and Bruce sat down at opposite ends, Batman body language non judgmental, attentive but also distant.

"How was your time with Barbara and Birds of Prey? From what I heard from Barbara, you did a very admiral job when you were station with them. I also followed up what you and Birds of Prey did in New York, good work."

"Thank you, I um... learn a lot of stuff from them," Cassandra answered her body still stiff.

Bruce burrowed his brow.

"I'm sure you only pay attention to learn the useful 'stuff,'" his voice a little more critical now.

"Yes," Cassandra answered, she didn't go to any further detail due from embarrassment, and in respect of Batman to not have meaningless chatter.

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence in the air, no one said a word for five seconds, but it was the longest five second Cassandra ever felt in her life time.

"Cassandra there are a couple of things I need to discuss to you about. The** first thing.** It's about your studies" Batman finally speaks up. "I spoke to Barbara about your process of your studying-"

Just as Cassandra thought she would be strong enough for Batman's judgement...her self esteem started to fall apart.

"I failed you….I'm sorry Batman," Cassandra cried out, almost near tears.

This was actually how it was a year ago; both of them were at the table, talking about her future, about her studies. She really tried to read, it took her four months to finally get understand the alphabet but as soon as those letters were put into words, her mind always goes blank.

"Cassandra. Let me finish speaking…." Batman raised his voice to get her attention, he wasn't angry or disappointed.

The young woman nodded.

"I am afraid that you misunderstood what I meant when I said you never replace me or honor the symbol if you don't know how to read and write." His voice was reassuring and calm.

"What?"

"Cassandra, you have a strong heart, strong morals, you always been perfect for what the Symbol stood for. But more importantly you have strong compassion, and compassion is a very honorable trait to have Cassandra. These traits are the most important to have to honor the Symbol and you have done that very validity. I never question you for it." He explained.

"But what about reading and writing?" she asked. "You said-"

"It is a weakness Cassandra there is no denying it." Batman interrupted her again. "We all have weaknesses Cassandra, this includes Dick, Tim and myself. "It takes time Cassandra...you must understand that." he answered.

"But one year... I still struggle, there has been no change in my-" Cassandra stopped as Bruce raised his hand.

"Cassandra," he slid a piece of paper in front of her, single word on it. "Read it," he ordered.

The young woman heart started to ache, this was a test, and she knew it. Her mind raced on, she only thought of outcomes if she failed the test. To study so hard for a year only to become a failure in front of her mentor, Batman.

"I…can't," she didn't even look at the word. "I'm sorry…"

"You didn't even look at the word Cassandra," Batman pointed out, his voice firm. "Now read it," her mentor ordered.

With instinct her eyes finally looked down the top of the paper.

"Oezzupa….Cazznpra...Cassaupra oh Cassandra…it's my name." she looked at back at Batman.

"Good job," Bruce congratulated.

"I don't understand..."

"This was the same word that you could not read last time you were here over a year ago. You remember?" he asked.

"Yes…" she nodded the knot in her stomach grew tighter. "I spent the day trying to read it, but I couldn't…" Cassandra tucked her head down ashamed with herself of that failure.

"But after a year you finally can, that's a massive improvement Cassandra. I gave you a year so I wanted you to see with your own eyes that you improved." Batman nodded.

"I still don't understand, **just a name**, there are other **words more important**.. like **words needed** when I'm on a mission…, "she looked at the paper again. She remembered the times when someone helped her n mission that require her to read something, Barbara and Stephanie were the prime helpers.

"No Cassandra…it's not **'just a name**'. You were born with no name and raise to be a killer, but after your first kill-"

She instantly froze up with that memory, she never gotten over the guilt.

Batman noticed Cassandra's body seized up, he knew that her past was a delicate matter for her, but he continued it was the only way to get his point across.

"You realize how wrong killing was even when you had no** concept of right or wrong** to begin with, in fact there was **no possible way for you to know**. But when you first experience guilt after your killing, you ran away from Cain, until you reached Gotham, during NO MAN LAND. You help people as a courier, sending messages and medical supplies. You saved Barbara's father life twice, and countless others. You carry out all of this because you** felt like it was the right thing to do**." He explained to her, his features calm and collected. "I saw all of this in you, and I knew you will be perfect for the Symbol despite your weakness, but the most important of all you were given a name and do you know what name that is?"

"Cassandra.." she answered, wondering if she got the answer right or wrong.

"Correct, you accomplish so much before you were Batgirl.."

"But I am Batgirl..." she pointed out. "Batgirl is who I really am...not this..." she protested as she pointed at her name on the piece of paper on the table.

"No Cassandra, we have been over this before," Batman shook his head in disbelief.

Cassandra's self-esteem was near breaking out. this was very painful for her.

"This is the **second thing** I need to discuss to you about..." Batman paused, his tone firm and direct. "Listen Cassandra, **I realize now** that I have made severe mistakes when it came to you, to your lifestyle. I still want you to be Batgirl, to be part the Symbol to be part of us."

"Then why you say no? What is wrong with me just being Batgirl?" she snapped back at him.

"However," Batman continued. "I want you to have a life more than being Batgirl, you are still young Cassandra. Your father Cain robbed you of your childhood and I am afraid that if you continue to thinking of yourself as Batgirl only, then I would be robbing you of your future. In that case I am no better than your father.." he explained.

"No you are better, you help people, save people! My father only kills," she cried out.

"No Cassandra, I made you Batgirl, I train you, forge you into my solider, treated you a weapon, encouraged you to be only Batgirl and nothing more... which means I'm still robbing you of your future Cassandra..I am no better. You need to focus on Cassandra's life, not just Batgirl's"

"But why..." she started to cry, being Batgirl meant everything to her why should she focus on Cassandra's life.

Batman shook his and gestured for her to stand up, she did so. What happened next she did not expect from Batman, her mentor…

Batman hugged her, it was a tight fatherly hug.

"Because I care for you** Cassandra**. I want you to have a happy life that doesn't involve solely being Batgirl, a weapon. And with your studies... I went through your process report Barbara sent to me, you improved a great deal, and in time you well overcome your weakness not only as Batgirl..but as Cassandra as well."

She didn't say a single word; she just absorbed everything from the hug, his words, his warmth, and his gentleness. At this point she didn't care whose arms she was in, Batman or Bruce Wayne at this point, she felt such at peace. For that moment, her worries were gone.

"I don't know how to both Cassandra and Batgirl.…" she whispered in his chest.

"You will in time,"

"How long?"

"You remember when you first lost your ability to read body language, what did I say to you about relearning your skills?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter how long it take, what matters is that you give everything you're got.." she repeated word for word.

"Good, but tell me, what do you plan to do from here, as Batgirl and Cassandra?" Batman looked down at her.

She thought for a long moment, her only thoughts now were about Nightwing, Brenda, and the many people in Bludhaven.

"I want to stay at Bludhaven, there still much to do," she answered. "May I?" she asked rather worried that her mentor wouldn't like that plan and decline her request.

"That is an excellent idea. In fact Tim and I have planned for you to move there again to assist with Nightwing. Gotham already has me, Tim, and Stephanie-" his body language changed when he mention Stephanie name.

Cassandra read his body language, it was warmth..Batman has finally accepted Stephanie.

"But Bludhaven needs protection now. You can learn a great deal from Nightwing, he has many skills you don't have, and I'm sure you can teach him skills he doesn't have as well. You two complement each other perfectly so I know both of you will succeed in protecting Bludhaven."

"I will try to protect Bludhaven as Batgirl...and Cassandra."

Batman smiled, an actual smile at her.

"I know you will Cassandra," he held her closer for several more seconds until a radio signal popped on Batman computer. "I have to take this call, JLA business."

"I understand," she whispered back as he let go of him. "I need to go back to Bludhaven now,"

"Understood," Batman nodded. "And Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you."

"It's good you see you too.."

* * *

**Dick Grayson Apartment**

**January 4****th**** 10:30 AM**

Dick sat himself the long couch as he surf through the channels for the morning news of the giant wide-screen TV. There was nothing yet on Rhodeblock.

He was in simple sweat pants and plain white t-shirt, and he finally began to relax.

Finally gave him time to dwell on his thoughts.

This was a very good day, he manage to stop Rhodeblock for being the next crime lord of the city, locked away for good. No one died during their shipment take down. But most important of all…he finally felt happy with himself.

But eventually, dark memories started to fill his mind, the destruction of Haley circus, his first home bombed killing 35 good people, the death of Tarantula...

"No…don't go down that road again Grayson…" he whispered to himself, as he forced the painful thoughts of out of his mind. "You are doing good…." He encouraged himself with a nod.

Dick eyes grew heavy, his body, exhausted. He could easily sleep now but he couldn't just yet. The sound of door opening grabbed his attention and saw Cassandra entered in, she kick off her boots into the corner. She was never a tidy person; he didn't blame her, neither was he.

"Hi sunshine..." Dick sheepishly greeted as he walked her.

"You..you stay up this whole time?" she was generally surprised to see him. "Why?"

"A huge list stuff in my mind," he answered. "You being the top of the list, I worried about you" he sent a weary smile. "I know Batman can be direct and rough to talk to, so I thought you wanted to talk about it..."

Cassandra saw Dick's tired face; he looked like he was running on fumes something that Barbara would often say when she was extremely tired, and yet he stayed up just so he would be there for her...to talk to her.

"You shouldn't, everything is fine now," she nodded.

"With Batman?"

"Yes, he seems...different...warmer," she stated.

"Yeah I got that vibe too, even when he literally knocked sense into me. But do you still want to talk about it Cassandra?" he asked.

"Not now but later," she rubbed his cheek. "After you go to sleep okay?"

"Okay." He answered with a slight nod. "I have some food keeping warm in the oven and um Steph text me this morning asking for you to hang out sometime later; we need to get you a cell phone by the way. Because Steph, like text me like twenty times which ended up into some weird text fight battle or whatever. She won in the basics of me realizing how stupid it was and gave up," Dick yawned as he stretched his arms. "Oh yeah she also mention something about me getting my gag gift yet, you know what that's about?"

Cassandra blinked a few times, she completely forgotten about what she bought at the mall. She reached down her winter jacket and pulled out a red plastic bag and handed it to Dick.

"Gag gift…" she stated.

"Oh you shouldn't have," the man cheerily gasped as he pulled out what was in the red plastic bag. His tired eyes widen when for what he pulled out.

It was a pair of black and blue striped Nightwing underwear and bra.

"Very funny, Cassandra…." He rolled his eyes but he smiled. "I didn't know there was female underwear of Nightwing…"

"**Could…be interesting**," she smiled at him.

"What a **female Nightwing**?" he chuckled with that idea.

"**Yes**," Cassandra took off her coat and tossed into corner where her boots were.

"Yeah it could be," Dick whispered to himself as he watched Cassandra opening up the oven to pull out a huge tray of cheeseburgers and fries.

He was fully aware of her hearty appetite and he hoped it was enough for her. The happy expression on her face when she looked at the tray of food, he knew it was enough.

Then a wild idea just popped in his mind, but he would have to execute this idea flawlessly in order for it to work.

Just before she could take a bite from a cheeseburger, he stood a few feet in front of her from the kitchen table where she sat.

"So how do I look Cassandra?" Dick asked out loud his hands on his hips, and his body straight and firm, his pose very stoic.

Cassandra eyes wander at Dick's body…

He was wearing the female Nightwing underwear above his sweat pants and the bra above his white shirt. The Nightwing symbol clearly visible from the female undergarments, she then looked at his smiling face. There was this word that Stephanie taught her…dorky.

Dick Grayson looked dorky.

Cassandra's laugh echoed through the room, so hard that she dropped the cheeseburger back on the tray, she was in tears. She hasn't laugh this hard in a long time.

"Well Cassandra" Dick sat on a chair in front of her. "**What do you think**?" he smiled at her.

She felt good, very good, her heart started to beat fast. The same spark she felt deep inside her from before happen again, even if she didn't understand it. She now had time to fully enjoy the feeling now that they were back in their 'home life'.

Then Cassandra remembered what Brenda said to her, about finding something or someone to make Bludhaven more special, and to never let it go.

"You know what I think Dick?" asked.

He nodded expecting some sort of 'Cassandra like' retort back. However he didn't expect what happen next.

She leaned closer to him.

"**I think...I always like it in Bludhaven…." **Cassandra smiled sweetly at him. her eyes focused on his.

* * *

**JANUARY 4****th**** 10:30 PM**

**Bludhaven Streets**

_I feel so alive doing this, the rush in my body when I fall and when I 'fly'. This is me, an acrobat, I was born this way. I was born to do this._

"WOO!" Nightwing's voice echoed from above as he did a quadruple somersault in the air as he fired his grappling hook and swung toward a nearby building.

For tonight patrolling the Bludhaven Duo decided that it was best for them to split up. He was covering the east side of the city while Batgirl covered the west side of the city tonight, both of them in radio contact.

The Guardian of Bludhaven landed on top of building, and walked to the edge of rooftop and sat down at the smiled at himself.

_This is how it all started, right here. Batgirl…I'm very thankful for her, she doesn't realize just how much she helped me. If she would never drop down here a couple of nights ago and been with me this whole time…I may never would have stopped Rhodeblock. She help me…Clear my head, just like Barbara would..and Barbara, I want to be with her..._

Nightwing thoughts quickly disappeared when he notice something popped in the sky at the distance; he shook his head but smiled.

It was a Nightwing Signal; he knew who was behind this.

"Oh Amy…." He chuckled as he shot his grappling hook and swung towards the Nightwing Signal.

_Well I guess I have no choice but to respond…_.

_After all…._

_I'm Nightwing..._

**Next time**: Dick and Barbara have a 'date' when she back in Gotham for a couple of days.

**The Graceful Knight, The Angel With Clipped Wings and The Painful Memory**

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to say thanks for your continued support everyone. Now I that I finish my first arc of my story. I'm going to focus more on solo chapters for the moment. Stephanie and Tim will be featured more in the future. And I also working on a "Side Stories" of Gabriel and Joshua about the 3 Months in greater detail, more on their back stories, how they actually meet. **

**If you are wondering why I jump ahead and making Tim Red Robin there is a reason, just can't tell you yet. But I'm sure you be able to figure it out, left a major hint.  
**

**I rewrote and rewrote the part of Cassandra and Bruce talking so many times. It was really hard get it to feel right. Getting the 'voice' Batman is hard to get sometimes. **

**Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**#6**

**The Graceful Knight, The Angel with Clipped Wings, and The Painful Memory**

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

**January 11 10:30 AM**

Every day had been the same for them.

The same routine they had for the past six days form morning straight into night.

The mornings Dick would jump out from his very comfortable king size bed. Which could have been impossible for him because compare to his old bed from his old place, or in Alfred very own words a 'cesspool', the bed that Tim provided him was soft as a cloud.

However he needed to stick with schedule he made for himself.

He would do a quick morning exercises that consisted of one hundred one-handed push ups; he would switch hands after fifty, followed by one hundred pull ups.

After all the morning excises he would clean himself up in the well lighted bathroom that maybe one of the best showers ever designed in existence in his head. Just another thing on an already large check list of things to thank his little adopted brother for.

He had time to do so since Cassandra in her own room right next to his own tended to stay in bed longer every morning. The crime fighter never had a comfortable bed when she was a child from her time with her father to when she grew up most her life on the road or on the streets since NO MAN first time when she stayed with Barbara in the Clock Tower. She fell asleep within only a few seconds when her body fell on the mattress. Ever since then, she enjoyed the comfort of a soft mattress.

When the sound of the shower running pass through the bathroom door of her room, both their rooms connected to the bathroom and basically to each other rooms as well, she would listen in to her audio journal that she recorded during after night. Something she used to do when she was first station in Bludhaven when Batman sent her there along with Tim.

But since her search for her mother, to her time with the Birds of Prey, Cassandra never had the time or privacy to do so.

The audio journal was mostly for cases, what she did doing the day, but also to help with her speech patterns. She was fully ware that she often had short pauses in her sentences when she tried to think of the correct word to use at times.

After the relaxing shower, he dressed himself up from the large arrange of clothes in closet that Alfred set up for him. It still embarrassed him, that he almost twenty-seven and he still someone else would buy him clothes. However Alfred did have a good taste when it comes to clothing.

When Dick finally decided what to wear, he would follow-up on his leads from his laptop which had a secure connection line to the main computer in his 'Nightcare'. The clues he would find during patrolling or any information that Captain Amy Rohrbach would give him when she would call him with the Nightwing Symbol.

By this time the aroma of coffee and tea would fill the kitchen, at which case Cassandra would in turn use the bathroom.

Dick preferred his coffee, cream not milk, with a lot of sugar. Cassandra preferred her Assam Tea plain, Alfred made sure there were plenty of Assam Tea boxes for her. Then when everything was settled, he would always arrange time to help her with her studies for two to three hours.

He was very patient and understanding when he helped her with her studies for reading and writing. It may her take her a few seconds but she did understand and recognized letters.

When the letters were together into words however, her self-esteem just break down and she would freeze up. Dick always took his time with her, to help her 'decode' the some of the words, systematic phonics benefited greatly for Cassandra, luckily she understood the concept of sounds and pronounce slightly which help her with the smaller words.

She was quick to notice the teaching styles of Barbara and Dick. As much as she appreciate Barbara's time to teach her, with Dick it seemed to be more fun to study, she couldn't quite explain it.

When she explained to Dick what Bruce told her about enjoying her life as **'Cassandra'** more often; Dick beamed like he usually does and told her 'That's not a problem at all! Let your** 'big bro'** show you are the fun stuff in this city!'

So after her studies, he would normally take her around town, to enjoy some of the fun sites in Bludhaven. Cassandra never knew how to have fun and 'enjoy' Bludhaven with the exception when her friend Brenda invited her to a Mosh Pit Party which was cut short because of Deathstroke.

He took her to her first hockey game, he explain the basic concept of the rules. She didn't understand the rules other than scoring a goal and what is so fun about it. But she felt and read the energy from the body language of people around them and the players. When home team score a goal…the excitement of everyone amplify and she join in with them…

She found herself cheering more often than she realized her body and voice was doing, it felt…natural.

When the topic of skating popped up during half-time, Dick eagerly offered to teach her how to skate before winter was over and how he is going to drag Tim and Stephanie along. She asked him why before winter, he sent her a sly smile of his and mention something about atmosphere of the season. 'It's like swimming at the beach in summer! It's better than going in some pool'.

After enjoying the city both of them would usually train and have some sparring matches back in the Nightcave, something that he knew Cassandra really enjoyed.

She took solace in training, to improve herself any chance she took, that's when her mind was focus and clear. When she trained with Dick it was a fresh new experience for her compare to when she train with other people in her life.

Watching him fight against people, his body language was easy to read. She could perfectly help him, like when the both fought Rhodeblock and somehow he could help her just as easily. However when actually sparring against him….it even took her a little longer than she care to admit to understand his body language; there was too much going on to read.

It was also benefited Dick greatly, as much as he is proud of being back in shape. They both knew he still rather** rusty**, and took every opportunity to train with each other to **sharpen himself** again. The thought of sparring with Dick once he reach his 'fighting peek' again, excited her greatly.

Then after when the night came, they would split off to patrol the streets.

The nights were slow in 'Bludhaven terms' during the six days. It seemed that word on the street of the return of Nightwing and Batgirl brought fear back into criminals. The Nightwing Signal also definitely helped. As much as she took pride in the streets being safe; Batgirl would have been very bored if Nightwing haven't told her jokes or stories of his Robin days or back in his early Nightwing days.

Which always made her laugh; she found that Nightwing was a great story-teller. Just like that one time when he told her the story of Cinderella, when she didn't understand what he meant when he describe Bludhaven as** 'Gotham wicked little step sister'.**

He **acted** **all the parts** from the **characters to the real sound effects** when he told it, not only through words, but with his complete body language.

Those were the six days that happen since she fully decided to stay in Bludhaven, and Dick enjoyed her company greatly. She had a certain 'air' about her that he was easily drawn to, mostly because of how she ended up with such strong heroic willed despite her childhood. That and he loved to make her laugh and smile.

However the seventh-day would be different for both of them.

Dick soaked himself in the hot water that stream from the shower head and felt the water pressure on his body. He didn't know how much he was in shower but he didn't care. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxation after a long night that ended him in a sewer fight with Killer Croc who sneaked his way in Bludhaven. He made sure to make a little bow on top of his head when he tied him up with a little note on him that read '**To Arkram Asylum with 'love' Nightwing**' for the the police.

The sound of someone brushing their teeth broke his shower solace, he pretended it was all in his head until he heard someone spit and brush again.

_Oh please no…._

Dick cautiously peeked over the shower screen door to see Cassandra brushing her teeth. She wore a simple white t-shirt and it was too late for him to have full control of his eyes when naturally wandered down her body…

She wore the female Nightwing underwear, that she ended keeping in the end despite the fact it was a gag gift intended for him. The underwear and smoothness of the light brown skin of her legs, it was enough visual that could have made his face flush red if it wasn't already from the hot shower.

"Cassandra, what are you doing?" he shouted out in a panic turn his face away. His heart skipped a beat.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her turned to him with an innocent face, toothbrush in her mouth, she pointed at her toothbrush.

"Let me rephrase, why are brushing your teeth when I'm clearly using the shower?" he asked.

She raised her index finger, 'one second' as she spit in to the sink.

"I have plans with Stephanie, save time this way you take to long…" she answered, without a hint of regret or embarrassment.

Dick blinked.

He was aware that Cassandra lack certain social skills, he didn't quite blame her at times. He remembered the embarrassing complaints from Barbara when Cassandra was living with her at the clock tower. It didn't improve when she lived alone when Batman gave her own Cave in Gotham, or alone in Bludhaven or her time with Birds of Prey. But she isn't living alone this time or with other women, she was living with him, a man**. **She would have to break out of her naïvety and learn the proper etiquette when living with people.

"I take too long?" he buried his wet brow. "You take like one hour showers and besides there is another shower in the bottom level…." he trailed off the original problem at hand. "You honestly don't see any problems with this situation?" he made a quick motion of his hand, 'are you kidding me'.

She shook her head, she didn't understand why he was confused mixed with a small amount of anger in his body language.

"No problem, I can't see you," she pointed at the non-see through screen door. "Not see in.."

Dick shook his head again; he would have to be more direct with her to get his point across.

"Non-see through…" he corrected and continued on. "**What if this glass door** …" Dick tapped on the glass door. "**Was see through**?" he buried his wet brow even further.

Cassandra thought for a quick second, then her face went beet red as her mind like a jigsaw puzzle slowly visualize his well muscular naked body piece by piece. She felt her heart raced a blend of emotions of humiliation and astonishment screamed out from her expressions of her face. It didn't matter if the glass door was see-through or not, she realized now that she invaded his personal space. Her experience when she lived alone or with Barbara and with the Birds of Prey defiantly hampered her social skills when to personal space of people more importantly men.

"Sorry…" she panicked. "Won't happen again." She darted out from the bathroom into her room.

She never felt her heart race like this before, and she just couldn't get the now fully solved jigsaw puzzle of him out of her mind. The embarrassed woman buried her face in her pillow, she never been more humiliated in her life.

_No...I can't picture him that way, he is __**kind of like of a bother**__ to me and he loves Barbara who is like my sister. It is wrong…no um forbidden… what is that word again…immoral? It is __**immoral**__ and to think of him __**'that'**__ way would make me **terrible**__** person**__._

"Oh boy…" Dick sighed in relief, part of him wish he could have found a better way to describe to her why it was so wrong for her to walk in on him like that.

That was the second time that he saw her in her underwear, the last time is when she started to undress on her way to the locker rooms.

A few years ago….this wouldn't have bother him in the slightest, but now he matured over the years he knew to be careful in being cavalier when it came to women he found attractive, Cassandra included.

Dick lightly bashed his head on the wall.

"No Grayson, don't think of her like that, don't get those types of thoughts in your head Grayson, it's very wrong….She is **kind of sister** to you, and if **Bruce ever decides to adopt** her and then you **really shouldn't** have those thoughts in your head. You already cross the line with her when you bluntly flirted with her." He whispered to himself as he lightly bashed the wall with his head again. "You are so disgusting, Grayson."

It was still awkward for the both of them when he help her with her studies at the kitchen table. Normally he would be right close to her, but now he found himself sitting across from her a fair distance away. He could tell that she was nervous as well with her face blushed when they made eye contact. It still confounded him that she would do something like that.

"So umm, what are you and Stephanie plan today?" Dick managed to speak out.

"We are going to an um **a Man tin ee**?" she question herself if she pronounced it correctly.

"Sounds fun," Dick nodded, he took some relief, at least they were talking.

"Yes, French food is always fun," she replied her eyes down on her note-book.

"Well..." he chuckled. "I don't know about French Food, but popcorn is always good," he beamed.

"What?" Cassandra looked up confused. "Why would popcorn….be in a French Place?"

"Mantinee are just movies that play in the afternoon Cassandra," he explained with a smile without a hint of judgment as he sat back. He balanced himself on the hind legs of the chair.

"But Stephanie said….." the confused women suddenly frowned, she felt stupid at that point. "She….'punked me!'" she rose her voice as she snapped her pencil with her finger.

Dick couldn't help but to let out a large laugh, it echoed throughout the place.

Which he soon regretted as a large eraser hit him square between the eyes. He wasn't expecting a hostile reaction from her. The acrobat lost his balance and fell backwards, but his instincts took over and he used the momentum to back flip and landed on his feet.

"**TA-DA!**" The acrobat opened his arms wide and made a small bow. "I say that flip is about a 9 out of 10!" he smiled.

"It's not funny!" Cassandra slammed her hands on the table.

"Come on Cassandra its a little funny-" Dick teased. He jumped aside when she leaped over the table towards him. "Ha to slow Cas-"Dick couldn't finished his sentence as she swept his legs causing him to tumble over.

He tried to recover from his footing but she managed to lock her hands on his right leg and forced him down on the kitchen floor on his stomach.

'The Daughter of Destruction' was on his back, pinned him down. Her legs wrapped around his own into a strong leg-lock. Her arms wrapped around his arms to his neck…into a neck-lock. Then she started to twist in an almost uncomfortable way, but it was clear to both of them she held back on her strength.

She wasn't truly mad at him. The dominate woman was fully aware he teased her, she was familiar with that type of body language. Something she often saw him do with Tim. She was also aware that she may not have enough wit, Dinah taught her that word one time when she tease Barbara, to match Dick.

However there is one thing she knew she would be good at, **play wrestling** another word Dinah taught her.

"Say sorry!" she smirked.

Dick heard the order from her; in the corner of his eye he could see the smirk on her lips.

"Heck no, I get out of this no problem!" he smirked back at her. The man refused to surrender as he struggled to get out of the hold, but she hasn't made it easy for him, she entangled him completely. "Actually maybe not…" he struggled some more.

He was dumbstruck, he was a master of escape artistry, and yet he somehow struggled to get out of her 'simple' hold. When he tried to formulate in his mind for a way to counter her hold, she countered him right before he could even act on his plan.

The entangled man even tried to **'fake' his motives through is body language** but she caught on instantly.

"Say it!" she ordered again.

Dick sighed, he realize he had limited options. One hand it would be embarrassing if he submitted to her. On the other hand it would be much more embarrassing for if he struggled to get out of the hold only for him to fail. After some thought, he took a deep sigh and decided on the lesser of the two.

"Sorry….."

She leaned forward her mouth close to his ear.

"Sorry….what?" she whispered in his ear.

With another deep sigh, he couldn't believe he lost a play wrestle with her.

"Sorry….Cassandra," he apologized.

"Good," she whispered as she got off his back.

Both of them sat in front of each other on the floor, they had a smile across their lips.

With that, the awkwardness between them disappeared with their laughter.

* * *

**Barbara Gordon's Apartment**

**Gotham**

**January 11****th**** 1:20 PM**

For the past hour, Barbara stared hard at the phone in front of her on the lamp stand in the living room of her apartment.

This has been her new home ever since WAR GAMES, however this place never felt like an actual home and she rarely slept here if she could help it. To her, this apartment is the only constant reminder of the giant sacrifice of the Clock Tower, the first real home of Oracle.

The constant outside commentary from the blonde woman's mouth, who sat in front of Barbara, didn't help her reach for the phone to dial the number quicker.

"**Just call him…call him**," Dinah sat on a single couch, one eye on a one year old fashion magazine while the other on her best friend. She rolled her eyes every time Barbara hung up the phone, only for her to begin again, and again.

"Dinah….appreciate the moral support here, but you are not helping me." Barbara groaned.

There were many times that Barbara would normally roll with Dinah constant easy-going attitude. However this was definitely not one of those cases as Barbara grimace every time Dinah would add a little snarky line when Barbara would hang up the phone again.

"What is the big deal?" she sighed out loud, almost on purpose to draw to the attention that Barbara been at this for a good hour now.

She tossed the fashion magazine the coffee table in front of her and crossed her legs.

"It's simple, look," Dinah placed her hand by her face as if it was a phone. "Hi Dick, I'm in Gotham for a couple of days so I was wondering if you like to have dinner together? You know to catch up" Dinah nodded a couple of times as if someone was answering back. "Oh good, okay I see you soon. Bye. "Now how hard was that?" she asked the now annoyed woman in front of her with some extra sass.

"It not funny Dinah…..besides I don't think it's a good time, you know us looking after Charlotte…"

"Misfit? She will be fine, yeah sure she a little rough around the edges and to be honest extremely bratty at times, but the kid respects you to damn much to do anything stupid. I'm sure Helena and I will keep her head out of trouble for a single night." Dinah crossed her fingers and smiled. "Speaking of which how long does it take for them to get coffee?" she checked her watch sarcastically. "But come on what **really is the matter**?"

"I'm just afraid…." Barbara whispered as she closed her eyes.

There were only few times when Dinah heard that tone that came from her best friend and fellow crime fighter, Barbara was frightened of something. In the many years that she spent time with Barbara she could count the amount of times she ever saw the great Oracle herself, be scared like that with one hand.

Dinah rose from the couch and knelt in front of the somber woman and took her hand.

"Babs…seriously what is wrong, what are you afraid of?"

"The past…." Barbara answered. "It is always the past with us. "I just can't move on….he can't just move on. It like there is no present for us when it comes to us," she explained.

"Babs…you are not being **fair to him**, the guy would do anything and everything for you. He would give up his life for you in a heat beat…"

"I know that Dinah!" Barbara raised her voice. "The way he acts like everything around him is his responsibility, how he tries so hard to help people no matter what cost. He will always put others before himself, and I really do love that about him. It is like he has some **flame in him** **that just keeps on burning that never goes out…until**…" she paused.

"Until?" Dinah rubbed her hand.

Barbara looked away and took a deep breath.

"You know…he proposed to me last year, and I said no…"

Dinah eyes widen and the only word that came out of her mouth was…

"Really?" It wasn't the right word she should have used, and the pang of guilt stirred inside her.

"Dick….had a lot of bad stuff pile on him, the lost of Haley Circus, his job as a police officer, his apartment building with a lot of good people died from a bomb that Blockbuster set up for him. Everything that he cared about was gone from him, he was so…broken inside, it's like his **flame inside of him was dying**. Then when he proposed to me…saying that I was his **last shot** of true happiness…" she explained.

"Damn….."Dinah was the lost of words.

"It was so **unfair for him** to put me into that position Dinah! I had to say no!" Barbara covered her face with her hands. "You should have seen his face…it was like the **flame in him** died completely. My god…I was the one that killed his flame…"

"Babs…stop. If you truly don't feel like doing this then I won't force you, but you can't just ignore his issue with each other. You guys need closure, you can't move on if you don't…" Dinah tried consulted the woman in front of her as she hugged her. "Come on! Where is that strong sassy incredibility hot intelligent brave woman with the no tears?"

Dinah always been with Barbara through at the most rough at times and she always seen her best friend come up on top no matter what. It was inspiration to her, how she accomplished so much despite her limitation. But when it came to Dick….it was like her very own kryptonite, there was something deep inside her that always triggered when it came to him.

A Painful Memory that both of them just couldn't let go.

"You had me in your sea of compliments…." Barbara sly a smile.

"That's my girl.."

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

**January 11 1:30 PM**

"Oh come on Cass! I said I was sorry!" Stephanie begged as looked up at her best friend's eyes with her blue sad puppy eyes.

The sad puppy eyes trick usually works, especially with Tim , but the master of body language Cassandra saw right through the disguise. Stephanie was on knees in the living room floor in front of Cassandra on the couch. Dick meanwhile sat on a completely different couch across of them; he tried his best not to avert attention. Which proved more of a struggle for him since they been at this like for a half hour since she arrived here and he really wanted to stretch his legs.

"No…." Cassandra crossed her arms and turned her face away only for Stephanie to shift her body over to meet her gaze again.

"The movie is a romcom," she pointed out.

"I don't know what the word is! Romcom?" she snapped back.

"It short for romantic comedy," she beamed. "The best kind of comedy!"

Only Stephanie did not hear the soft groaned from Dick.

"Romance shouldn't be funny…" Cassandra muttered under her breath.

"Fine…I will buy all the junk food you want…." Stephanie sighed, it was her last resort…her last very expensive resort.

"Fine…" Cassandra nodded. "I forgive you; don't trick me like that with words." She half smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal!" she cheered as she jumped back to her feet and raised her arms the air in victory. From the corner of her eye she saw a handsome man slowly walked away from them into the storage room that led straight down to the 'Nightcave' Dick picked a wrong time to decide to sneak away from them, as he felt Stephanie's gaze on his back.

"You want to come with us Dick?" she offered. "You get to have a lovely woman at each arm!" she teased.

There was no escape now, the older man rubbed the back of his neck and slowly turned to face the blight smile that matched her hair.

"Thanks, but no thanks got plans," he lied; he had no such plans today.

He wished, more like he prayed that something would come up that would take him out of an awkward situation.

There was no ill will towards Stephanie, in fact he enjoyed her company as any other person he care for deeply in his life. But the fact she has spent more time with himself than her actual boyfriend Tim, made him uncomfortable. He understood why, Tim was very busy running South Distinct Gotham and running his own Teen Titans. He definitely made a mental note for himself to talk to Tim in regards of his relationship to Stephanie.

**Vrrrrm**

His prayers were answered….followed by a ringtone which he got for fun and giggles.

**-When I walk on by girls be looking damn he fly-**

There was no fun and giggles as Stephanie looked at him puzzlingly, while Cassandra just looked at him blankly, he could not tell what was on her mind, she was hard to read sometimes. Dick reached for his cell phone that vibrated on the kitchen table, he didn't check who the caller ID.

He hasn't change his default ringtone out from pure laziness, but the questionable looks from Stephanie and what he assume from Cassandra was enough for him to keep a strong mental note on the things to do… **priority one.**

"Hello?" he responded with rather high pitch, his voice cracked.

"Hello Dick, am I interrupting something?" Barbara asked, she heard the crack in his voice.

"Babs?" The man eyes light up. "No no no, you are not interrupting anything. What's up?" he asked.

Just the sound of her smooth voice was enough to make his heart race wildly, like it always did.

"Oh good…I'm in Gotham for a couple of days and I was wondering if you like to have dinner? To catch up?"

"Sounds great…" he paused. "But do you think it's a good idea Babs?" he whispered in his phone. "Listen I know the past-"

"Dick, you're doing that **thing** again," Barbara cut him off. "It's okay; are you able to come here at Four?" she asked.

"Four would be great, I see you soon Babs!"

Barbara could feel the smile from Dick in the phone, and she let out a soft sweet chuckle.

"I see you soon too I text you my address if you forget, don't be late."

"**YES! WHOO!**" Dick jumped, almost leaped in the air in excitement with his arms up high.

Dick turned around to see both Stephanie and Cassandra right behind him, he didn't hear them even come close to him when he talked to Barbara. He now felt how others felt when he crept up on them, but he was more hesitant to admit that they surprised him.

"So Barbara is back in Gotham eh?" Stephanie guessed with a sly grin.

"Yep, were going to have dinner…," Dick didn't go into any further detail; he noticed the big smile from Cassandra.

"And?" Stephanie's eyes light up.

He chuckled, as much as he did enjoy Stephanie's boundless curious energy, there were certain things that he would not tell or share to her.

"Nothing really, I think its best we are going to take it slow, I'm going to treat this as a fresh start," he explained.

He would have lied to himself if he wanted to pick off where he left off with Barbara. However that **painful memory **on that single day last year where he poured his heart to Barbara only for her to reject him, it was too much.

This was a fresh start; they needed to become close friends again.

"Well I better be off, I hope you two enjoy the movies!" he beamed.

"Yeah sure, we will." Stephanie replied for the both of them, much to Cassandra slightly annoyance for speaking for her.

Just as Dick walked away he felt someone tug on the sleeve of his long blue sweater, he look down to see Cassandra's eyes, it was the first thing he noticed, she looked up at him.

"Yeah Cassandra?" he asked as his eyes fixed on hers.

He always could be lost on how pretty her big brown eyes were, since she expressed a lot with her eyes; it was just hard to translate at times.

"I…can handle patrolling tonight, alone" She declared, there was a slight blush in her cheeks. "Just in case.."

He blinked, and then looked up to Stephanie for any response of what Cassandra meant who still had her hand on his arm, but all he got from Stephanie was a mischievous smile.

Then it finally clued into him.

"Oh...**OH!** Well...um I really don't think…um thanks for being considerate, Cassandra." He awkwardly nodded from the implied chance of him spending the entire night with Barbara.

This was weird for him; he never expected something like this from Cassandra. He shouldn't have assumed her mind was purely innocent when it came to **'that', **when he had no idea about her when to came to **'that'**.

It was weird and awkward; but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable for him.

This was just yet another added layer when it came to the depth to Cassandra personality. Just when he thought he had her figure all out, she would always say something or do something that completely baffled him. It was a strange good feeling.

"Um welcome…. " Her face flushed deeper, almost ashamed with herself.

His opinion meant a lot to her for a while now, and she never intended to give him the impression that she thought of **'that'**, at least not openly to him.

But his body language that read** 'Not judging'** was enough to make her smile.

"Got to go!" Dick smiled as he zipped out of the door of the apartment jacket in hand.

Cassandra's smile disappeared when she turn to face Stephanie. 'Puzzlement' screamed out from Stephanie's body language. But there was something deeper than that emotion….worriment

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

There was a deep heavy sigh from Stephanie, she looked at Cassandra innocent face, and it hurt her deeply that her friend really didn't know. Stephanie was still learning the concept of the basic form of body language, a new part of training from Batman for interrogation a subject But when it came to matters of the heart…she saw the difference in Cassandra's behavior when she was close to Dick. How she responded to him, how she looked at him, how she was still touching his arm even when she had his full attention.

With Dick, it was hard to tell if he was just being his usual open warm-hearted self or he wasn't aware how he looked and talked to her….but there was something there. It was very dangerous territory to say the least, even when Cassandra wasn't officially adopted by Bruce.

At a moral stand point there were brother and sister in the Bat Family.

"Cass…I hope I'm just thinking too much into this," she sighed.

"What?" she voiced out a concern, the body language from Stephanie was hard to ignore.

"Cass…how exactly do you feel about Richard Grayson?"

* * *

**Barbara Gordon's Apartment**

**Gotham**

**January 11 3:50 PM**

This place was completely foreign to him; it just accrued to him now that he never actually set foot in this place. It was a high raise apartment building in the same district of where her old home the Clock Tower was located.

However the building didn't feel like a place Barbara would be living at, it felt so different.

There are a dozen of people with him in the elevator as it rode up; he rested the bouquet of flowers he bought from a flowery store close to his chest. He stood at very corner away from people for an extra precaution, crushed flowers is not would he wanted to give Barbara. Especially when he had to wait over and hour to get them as he spectated.

The man waited patiently as the elevator slowly emptied as the people around him left on their designated floor.

He popped in a couple of emergency breath mints from his coat pocket when he wandered the small hallway to find her apartment number.

"Okay…be cool Grayson…" he whispered to himself as he fixed the color of his shirt. "Maybe flowers is a bad idea…".

He didn't have the chance to knock when the door opened and he saw a teenager on the other side of the door. She gasped and brushed her fiery bangs aside to show her eyes. her deep ocean blue eyes, and just below her eyes some freckles. She whispered something out before she lost her breath again.

"Oh wow…." The teenager blushed.

He blinked, and double checked the apartment number, it was the right number, but he didn't expect to see a teenager on the other side. He considered the possibility of Barbara made a typo when she text her address, then change his mind. Barbara never made mistakes. However that didn't change the fact there was a teenager in front of him that was clearly gushed over him.

"I'm sorry I don't think I have the right apartment." Dick apologized, uncomfortable from her wandering eyes.

"No…but I'm here..OUCH!" she moaned a pain as she felt a slap on the back of her head. "That hurt Dinah!" she hissed.

"Okay good I do have the right place," Dick beamed as Dinah finally appeared in his field of view from the doorway.

"You sure do Dick," Dinah sent him a wink as she put her arm over the teenager's shoulders. "This is Charlotte by the way; pretty safe to say she has the hots for you."

"Dinah!" Charlotte face flushed.

"Yeah, this is really starting to get uncomfortable for me now," he sighed.

"How about we get you real uncomfortable then?" another person popped in his field of view.

It was Helena, also known as Huntress also known as one of his short lived ex girlfriends.

"You know….I realize now the ratio of my male to female friends is drastically unbalance." He stated.

"That's more of a you problem Dick," Helena chuckled.

"Oh ha ha," he rubbed the back of his neck, like he normally would if he ever felt uncomfortable. "It's good to see you both again, and its a pleasure to meet you Charlotte." he smile.

"Well the pleasure is all my-argh" Charlotte groaned as Dinah and now Helena arms tighten their grip around her neck.

"Come on 'Charlie' let's leave the love birds alone, anyone up for Chinese Food?" Dinah and Helena pushed Charlotte out of from the door way as Dick step aside.

Dinah sent a quick wink and whispered "Good Luck' to him, he nodded and whispered back. "Thanks'. Helena just punched him very hard on the shoulder and whispered. "Don't screw this up Grayson."

"Chinese Food again? How do you guys keep eating that every day and not get tired of it." Charlotte asked as she was practically being dragged by both older women.

Dick smiled as the trio turned the corner of the hallway. When he turned back into the apartment, Barbara was there in front of him, with a wide smile. She was beautiful as she always was in his eyes, and he rapt himself in her smile.

"Sorry if they cause you any problems Dick, I tried to get them out before you arrived," The woman explained as she rolled her way to him. "But Charlotte wanted to see you, and well Dinah and Helena wanted to get a shot in to tease you."

"No problem at all," he knelt to embrace her.

He took everything in, the warmth of her body, the scent of coconut shampoo from her hair. He could feel her heartbeat raced when he held her close to his body, his heart race as gasped as he felt his body and his head was on her shoulder; one hand rubbed the back of his neck while one on was his chest. She took in his scent when her face was buried in his chest, it warmed her completely.

Despite the fact they had a video call a week ago, it was so good to see her face to face, to hold each other, to touch each other.

"God Babs I missed you," he whispered softy in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"Me too Dick," she whispered in his chest. "Did you bring flowers?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," Dick beamed as he played with the bouquet of flowers. "From your favorite flowery store, took me like an hour to get them."

"Thank you, that's sweet," Barbara smiled as rolled her way to the kitchen.

The aroma of pasta sauce from the kitchen was enough to make Dick mouth water, he was completely famished.

"So I guess that was Misfit," Dick took off his blue winter coat and hung on coat rack.

"Already figured that out eh?" Barbara sent him a sly smile.

"I figured a lot of stuff out**, I'm Nightwing**," the man spoke in a very recognizable tone.

"Oh I know that tone alright," the woman laughed. "You know I spoke with Bruce a few days ago, he seems um—"

"Warmer?" Dick cut in. The conversation he had with Cassandra about Bruce being warmer almost a week ago popped in his mind.

"I was going to say, he doesn't have a stick deep up his butt like usual," Barbara laughed as she added more salt after she tasted the pasta sauce on the stove. "But I guess you can say warmer…"

"Speaking of fathers how is yours?" he asked when he stirred the pasta sauce in the pot.

"Busy as always…stopping crime, you know how it goes," Barbara answered as she filled up a vase of water and placed the bouquet of flowers in it. "Speaking of stopping crime," she paused and smirked at him. "I heard from Bruce that you and Cassie, took down a want to be crime lord Devin Stamen, it's pretty big story on the news."

"Yep!" Dick lifted himself off and rested himself on the kitchen counter. "Rhodie is locked away for good in New Lock Haven, and Orion Computers is shut down when their stocks crashed after the big news coverage and still under investigation."

"Well when you give yourself a stupid name like Rhodeblock it is pretty much a foregone conclusion," she remarked. "How is Cassie? She hasn't called me since we dropped her off here over a week ago."

"Everything is going well I think," he thought for a few moments. "She doing great with her studies, it honestly just a self-esteem thing with her." He answered. "Which is good thing, I tend to bring out the best in people," he winked.

Barbara smiled; she felt the **same flame in him,** **the fire** that burns as strong as it always had. His posture, the way he talked, the strong look of his eyes, everything was like it went back to normal with him.

"Dick…it is really good to see you back to your usual self," Barbara spoke out. "It's like you got your own **Grace back,**" she winked back.

The man chuckled as he poured penne noodles in the boiling water of a pot.

"Yeah, everything feels right again for me now, all because of Cassandra. She helped me much more than she even realizes." Dick smiled as he stirred the pot of boiled penne noodles. "I'm so grateful to her, man I wish I spent more time to be close to her when I had the chance. You know how I am with Tim. She very fun to be with." He explained. "I'm starting to regretted we really haven't been that close back then."

"Dick you were very busy with you during double duty as a police officer and Nightwing," Barbara looked up at him. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know Babs….I just feel responsible," he nodded. "You know me…"

"I do know you Dick, **the**** graceful knight who always put others before himself. " **Barbara took his hand and rubbed it. "It is breath taking as always...but it unhealthy to keep thinking that way, you should know your limits**." **Her tone and glare every recognizable

"Oh no, that tone and glare from how I remember you used to give me," he sighed.

"And I will keep saying it until you get it through your thick skull, like all the others**." **She grinned.

"Hey thick head skulls runs in the family, you should know that!" Dick beamed as he knocked on his forehead a couple of times.

"Still I am happy that she is staying with you, at least she would have some good influence for her." She took a breath of relief.

"Oh?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "You are telling me that both Dinah and Helena are not a good influence on Cassandra? He asked deadpan.

It wasn't the aroma of food that filled the kitchen this time, it was laughter.

However it was soon interrupted as the boiled water started to over flow on stove.

Dick made the error of judgement when he lifted the pot of boiling water; he flinched when the hot water splash on his hands causing him to drop the pot. Boil water and penne noodles spread across the kitchen floor.

"Argh! Damn it," he groaned. "Sorry Babs."

"It's okay I have more pasta noodles," she smiled as she turned off the stove. "The mop and bucket is in the kitchen closet,"

"Got it," he replied with glee as reached for the mop in the closet and started to mop the floor.

"No I got it," the woman snatched the mop from Dick's hands. "You forgot the bucket sweetie…." She pointed out.

"Oh right, sorry," Dick walked over the kitchen closet again.

"What a mess…" Barbara sighed as she let the hot water be absorbed into the mop.

"It no big deal Babs," Dick chuckled. "You remember when **Bruce locked Joker** after he **shot** cream pies in a parade as April Fool's Joke, I remember you being so angry because you couldn't get out the pie stains on your Batgirl costume, now that was a giant mess.-" Dick stopped when he heard the sound of the mop drop on the kitchen floor.

Then it finally sunk in what he did.

He hurt her again.

"Babs…." Dick knelt on the kitchen floor; he didn't care if the hot water singed his skin as it seeped into his pants. "I didn't mean…." He took her hand and squeezed in gently. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…I wasn't thinking…Please look at me,"

Barbara finally looked at up him, tears down her cheeks.

"No, no, no, no, don't cry Babs please," he cupped her cheek. "I love you, and you know I would never hurt you-"

"I know Dick," she took Dick's hand off her cheek and held it with both her hands. "But it still happens...and that's always been the problem with us…the past."

"I'm sorry Babs-"

"Let me finish," she interrupted, she looked deep into his blue eyes. "Grayson…when you out there, helping people, saving them. Your mind is so focused no matter what; you give your heart and soul out to make the world a better place, and it's truly wonderful and it makes you a great hero. You are really present minded. But every time we are together, it's like you trapped in those days of the past." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Babs..."

"You are unable to stop reminding me what I once was, and I'm tired of that. I accomplish so much as Oracle than when I was Batgirl. I helped you, Bruce, Tim, Cassie, the JLA, I even have my team**. **I am proud of myself not as Batgirl but as Barbara Gordon and Oracle…"she took a small breath. **"If I had my legs back and I had the chance to be Batgirl again I wouldn't do it**.** Because I am damn happy to be Oracle, and I am damn happy that Cassandra is Batgirl and I will never take that away for the both of us.** But **you** **never talk** about that when you're with me…its always **the past** with you." She explained.

"Babs…I am proud of you…" the man started to tear up. "I try harder not to do that again…" he promised.

"Dick…I don't think you can... **at least not now**, and I know you want us to be together** because part of me wants that too**. But we can't."

"Babs…give it time to think it over," Dick closed his eyes the pain in his chest was unbearable.

"I already had one year to think if over," she** placed a ring box **in his hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Dick held on the ring box in his hand firmly before he put it in his pant pocket.

"I understand…" he nodded as he rose up to his feet his head still down. "I think it's best if I leave." He made his way to the door. "Babs…I truly love you…and I'm sorry for everything." The man looked at her made soft nod goodbye as took his winter coat and left her alone apartment.

"I'm sorry too," She sobbed. "I'm sorry I can't move on..."

* * *

**BLUDHAVEN**

**KENNETH STUDIO APARTMENT**

**January 11 ****6:00 PM**

Kenneth Saxton the forty five year old retired EX- GCPD Swat officer sat on his chair in the middle of his small art studio, he needed to rest his prosthesis leg after an hour of painting. He took a deep breath in as he surrounded himself with his paintings.

A few years ago he was proud swat officer in Gotham that was transferred from Bludhaven, but after the lost of his right leg in NO MAN'S LAND, he was forced to retire. Thankfully because of the Wayne Foundation for the victims of NO MAN'S LAND, he could afford prosthesis for his leg and retired comfortably to his home town of Bludhaven.

But now, he finally took the time to enjoy his first love in his life, painting. A part of him wished that he would have followed his late mother advice and been an artist instead of a police officer.

A rhythmic knock on his door grabbed his full attention.

"Come in, Joshua!" he yelled at the door.

"How…did you know it was me?" he asked surprised.

"You always knock the same way kiddo," the middle age man chuckled. "Where you been anyway?" he asked. "You haven't dropped by to see me in about three months."

"In a different part of the city…" Joshua closed the door behind him.

"Oh?" Kenneth raised an eyebrow. "And I'm guessing some of my old swat equipment that was given to me as a retirement gift that I have stored for a keepsake gone missing has nothing to do with it?"

Joshua blinked for a few seconds. "Sorry…"

Kenneth sighed.

"I really wish you stop doing that Joshua…I know I can't force you to stay here with me, but at least leave crime to the police or Nightwing and Batgirl, heard on the radio their back in the city. You keep at this kid and you are going to wind up dead," the middle age man warned.

"Yeah…" Joshua nodded as he pulled back the hood of his dirty white hoodie and took off his red scarf. "Wow you done a lot of paintings…" he took the time to scan the multiple canvases that surrounded Kenneth.

"I sure did kiddo come here let me show you what I done so far," Kenneth wave him down and Joshua quickly followed.

Joshua looked at the largest canvas it was a painting of Bludhaven, a top view of the city.

The city was dark, illumined from the city lights, but there were **several figures** on the painting that got his full attention.

There was a two figures parallel to each other, one had **Large Yellow wings while the other had Clipped Yellow Wings. **There were two figures on the roof tops; one **Red and other Dark Violet, both of them were in an embrace. **There was a **Grey figure with only one arm that stood on balcony. **There was **Pink figure that stood right next to the Grey figure. **There was one figure that had **White body but had Red Wings on the streets.**

But there was one figure that was above them all. It was a figure in **Blue whose large wings covered the city.**

"This is my first painting I made, it's '**Knights and Angels'** they areprotecting this city and all of them are under the** Wing** Command of the main Angel." Kenneth pointed at the **Angel of Blue Wings**. "What do you think?"

"Umm, it looks nice but I don't really have any experience in art," Joshua awkwardly smiled.

"Fair enough," he smiled back.

"Why is one of the angels' wings looked like their clipped?" the teenager asked.

Kenneth pointed at the next canvas.

It was a painting of the same **Blue figure but had no wings. **It was in a deep embraced an **Angel with Yellow Wings**.

On the next canvas beside it was the same Angel with Yellow Wings being 'clipped' off from a figure that only had a **White Smile**.

On the next canvas it was the same Blue figure and Angel with clipped Yellow Wings, but instead of them in embrace they were far apart from each other, their backs turn away from each other.

"It's like some sort of tragic love story…." Joshua whispered.

Kenneth nodded.

"How do you come up with this stuff Mr. Saxton?" Joshua asked.

Kenneth shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I just have dreams of it and I paint it as soon as I wake up." The older man answered.

"Even so...couldn't you at least make this love story have a happy ending?" Joshua asked flatly.

"Maybe it does have a happy ending," Kenneth pointed at the **unfinished painting**.

Joshua looked at the **unfinished painting**.

It was a painting of the **Blue figure** on his knees in pain and with it the **second Angel with** **Yellow Wings**. Both of them were in each other's arms. Joshua looked closely at the painting, and he noticed** small blue wings** started to grow from the** Blue Figure back**.

"Wait…the painting in unfinished." Joshua pointed out. "What happens next?" he asked.

"I don't know kiddo, when I had this dream..I woke up before I fully saw it." He shrugged his shoulders. "The one thing I do know is **their story is far from over**…."

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

**January 11 9:30 PM**

He still couldn't believe it, for everything to go so right only to go so wrong in matter of seconds with Barbara.

Normally when he needed to clear his thoughts he would ride on his civilian motorcycle, but the hours that passed by follow by a quick gas refill wasn't enough to take his mind off what he did to Barbara.

What hurt him the most is that Barbara was right about him, he could never move on from the past when it came to her. Every single thought he had with her was about the times when she was Batgirl, when he was Robin**. Those thoughts came naturally to him**.

Dick slowly entered the place, he assumed more like he hoped that Cassandra was still with Stephanie or maybe she went on patrolling early.

The place looked empty.

He checked his phone for the time.

**ONE UNREAD EMAIL.**

It was from Barbara, he knew it before he opened it.

'Dick, I know telling you this way is a chicken's way out. But I couldn't tell you to your face; it hurts me to see you crying like that. But you have to know this. I shouldn't be the one to find your true happiness**. **It's not fair for either of us to think that way nor should we encourage it. I want you to find true happiness for yourself**, real happiness**. Not as **Nightwing of the present**, not as **Robin in the past**, not as **Barbara Gordon's husband**, but as **Richard Grayson the man**. And no matter what, **never let that flame die inside you, your Grace. I will always love you remember that**.

Your friend always,

Barbara.'

"Damn it…" the man turned off the phone as carelessly tossed it across the room.

"Dick?" a soft voice came from across the room.

The man looked up to see Cassandra across the room.

"Oh sorry Cassandra…" Dick apologized. "Thought you were already out patrolling..."

"Just about to leave...what's wrong?" She read his body language.

It was exactly the same body language she first saw in him on the rooftop over a week ago. The pain that emulated over his body, the grief, the deep sadness, all the emotions were crying in his body language.

**He was 'hurting.' **

"There really no point hiding this from you is there Cassandra," he fell on his knees. "I am so stupid, everything was going good with Babs," he whispered. "Then my big fat mouth got to better of me..."

"Dick..." she rushed to him. "What happen?" she knelt in from of him.

"I don't think it's going to work out between Barbara and me in a relationship," he looked at Cassandra. "I'm sorry…"

"No…you shouldn't give up Dick… please." Cassandra placed a hand on his cheek.

She felt the sadness through the touch of her hand on his cheek. The muscle tremors on his cheek bones, she could feel them, he was trying not to cry.

"It not all about me giving up Cassandra," he whispered.

"Maybe I should talk to her," she offered a suggestion.

"No Cassandra, don't! You would be doing more bad than good," he raised his voice a little from his whisper. "Listen, about Barbara, she **loves me**, but she doesn't **want to be with me**," he explained.

"I…" the young woman rambled through her mind to try to understand what he meant. "I don't understand! How can she** love you but not be with you?"** she asked. "I saw it, her body language! Doesn't make sense…"

"There are many levels when it comes to love Cassandra," Dick placed his hands on her shoulders. "For example you love Barbara right?"

"Yes she is like my sister"

"But do you actually want to **be with her?"**

"No."

"You love Tim and Stephanie right?"

"Yes."

"Enough to **be either of them?"**

"No, they're with each other."

"And Bruce…should I even have to ask?"

"**I love him…**but to **be with him**…"the was a long paused. "**No**."

"You see Cassandra that type of love you feel for them is the same time of love that Barbara has for me,** platonic love..** understand now?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"But I seen it..in Barbara..." she looked at him.

The man thought for a moment, the way she described love she used the words 'seen' and 'read'... it bothered him.

"Have you ever been in **love **Cassandra?"

"I know when I see it, when I read it from body language."

"No Cassandra," he shook his head. "I mean...have you yourself been **in love, did you actually feel it for yourself?"  
**

"I did have feelings for Superboy…but we became friends in the end," she thought back of her time with Conner Kent. "I do have these...um urges when it comes to men." she paused. "But **I never been with a man** before or** felt love **like you are with Barbara. I don't know what that is..."

"Love is a tricky thing to understand Cassandra," he replied.

"Maybe I don't understand because...I not meant to be love like that."

"What? Cassandra where did you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"My father, he told me—"

Dick interrupted her when he pulled her to him and hugged her; he rubbed her back with one hand while the other was the back of her head.

"Stop…Cain is an idiot." He said flatly. "**You will find love, both platonic and romantic**, and trust me Cassandra," he moved close to her ear. "Once you do, **it will be the most amazing spark of emotion you ever feel**," he whispered softly in her ear.

"What about you?" she buried her face in his torso and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took comfort in his warmth, she could feel his heart start to race as much as her own. The smell of motorcycle gasoline and his natural body scent, smelt amazing to her. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" he held her tighter and stroked the back of hair. The scent of her hair, she must have used his Rain Lavender shampoo, it smelt amazing on her. "I'm sorry Cassandra; I know you wanted Barbara and me to be happy together as much as I do." He paused. "But maybe it's best if we stay as friends and not force ourselves into a relationship that we are still not ready more. So don't get upset because we are not together. Okay?"

He felt her nod against his chest.

The was a long moment of silence between the two, they just relaxed in the warmth of each other arms.

"We should head soon, for patrolling," he whispered.

"Just a bit longer…I like this."

"What," he chuckled. "My hugs?"

"Yes…" she held on to him tighter.

Physical affection, she always craved for it.

"You got it," he shifted his body off his knees and sat down on the floor, he pulled her close to him when he rested his back on the wall. "More comfortable?" he chuckled softy.

"Yes...thank you," she replied.

"**That's what family for...**" he paused. "**A bunch of warm hugs and kisses...and awkward moments of walking in the bathroom when someone is in the shower**," he chuckled.

**"Stop teasing me.**.." Cassandra blushed and punch on his chest. **"Bully..**" she learned that word from tv.

While in his arms, she thought back on the conversation, when it came to love. She was aware he left himself out list of people.

"_Cass…how exactly do you feel about Richard Grayson?" _

Stephanie question popped in her mind, that question bugged her all day. The only answer in her head right now was the same she gave Stephanie that afternoon.

_He makes me, Cassandra and Batgirl very happy..._

**Next Time**: Tim and Stephanie joins the 'day of fun' when Dick teaches Cassandra how to skate.

**Skates, Snowballs, Hot Chocolate, Other Wintry Things and the Warm Kiss.**

* * *

A/N Wow that was a bigger chapter then I thought it will be. Sorry if this chapter was boring to you.

Please review, it would be greatly appreciate it. I am about six chapters in now. I haven't got any reviews or feedback on any of other chapters, other than chapter one. It will be good motivation for me to keep working on this and improve the best I can.

I would like to know what you like about it, if you have any questions about my story feel free to PM or post it with your review and I try my best to answer it.

As always take care. : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**#7**

**Skates, Snowballs, Hot Chocolate, Other Wintry Things and the Warm Kiss**

**Part 1 of 2**

* * *

**52 Diamonds Cuts**

**Bludhaven**

**January 20 2:00 AM**

"Hurry up gather all the diamonds, you have ten minutes," Antony Nichols ordered his group of nine people.

The middle-aged self proclaim bugler master mind and second in command of the '**Diamond Backs'** was unsurprisingly amazed with himself. The only thing brighter than the diamonds was his overconfident smile. He observed his men as they carefully removed the diamond jewelry from the displace cases.

They didn't have to worry about any alarms, Antony was overconfident but had the skills to prove his self proclaim title.

This was his third hit in this city in one week and he intended to keep his streak going. Antony took a single glance back at the giant man-made hole in the wall while he checked his watch. They still had seven more minutes to complete the job and head out far away to their safe house.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" a voice called into the jewelry store.

Everyone turned to see Nightwing at the giant man-made hole in the wall, their eyes widen and they immediately scan the area for the quickest way out, and they all came to same conclusion, and Nightwing was blocking it.

"Is it okay if I go through here to kick your butts or do I have to make my own hole?" he asked politely.

Everyone dropped their diamond filled bags on the ground speechless from fear.

"Yeah I think the correct answer to my question is, 'GET HIM!'" he sardonically chuckled.

"GET HIM!" Antony ordered as everyone charged towards Nightwing.

"There we go! Butt kicking for everyone!" Nightwing beamed.

* * *

**52 Diamonds Cuts Rooftop**

**Bludhaven**

**January 20 2:25 AM**

Nightwing relaxed himself on the edge of the rooftop of the jewelry store while he ate an energy bar. He looked down to see the beaten and tied up '**Diamond Backs'** being transported into a prison transport van. Memories of himself being a Bludhaven Police Officer filled his heart with lament; he did miss the 'shield' to protect and serve people without having to wear a mask.

He actually felt the difference he made as Police Officer much to Batman disapproval of being in it. Another part on how both Dick and Bruce were completely different people. Other than James Gordon and a few select Gotham officers Batman always treated the police like tools, and a means to an end.

Dick understood Batman's lack of trustworthiness of the law; however Dick did have a better respect for the police.

"Nightwing…" Batgirl whispered behind them.

He responded with a simple wave without turning back to her.

"Did you clear the Diamond Backs safe house?" Nightwing asked as he finished his energy bar and tucked in the empty wrapper in his new Nightwing utility belt that he crafted himself.

The new belt help provided to give him extra equipment and gadgets without actually wearing him down. He didn't want to make the same mistake like last time he fought Rhodeblock. It also was a great place to store snacks.

"Yes, I took down the leader and the rest of the men, police arrested them and they secure the area," she answered.

"Good, come on let's call it a night," he turned to her when the police drove off on the street.

"But it still early Nightwing," she pointed out.

Nightwing nodded with a soft smile down at her.

"You're right, but we manage to catch these guys now when they gave up the slip twice. I think we could celebrate by calling it in early. We have a big day tomorrow," he explained.

"We do?" she titled her head.

"Yeah, figure we have a day off together with Tim and Steph since they have the day off as well. Skating," he answered. "I'll teach you." He winked.

"I…." Batgirl paused as she thought of Barbara. "Don't you think….we spend too much time together?" she looked back on every day she been back in Bludhaven and every day was with him.

Nightwing blinked through his domino mask.

"No why? Do you not enjoy out time together?" he asked without a tone of judgment in his voice.

"No, I do enjoy out time together…"

"Then it settle, lets head back home Batgirl."

* * *

**Brown's Residence**

**Gotham City**

**January 20 9:00 AM**

**-Well he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance-**

The song came from the alarm clock of her cell phone; each note struck her ear drums with tiny but very painful hammer. With a groan she stirred deeper underneath her bed covers as her hand crept out from the covers for her phone on the nightstand. The tired young woman was used to this by now and didn't even have to look to set the alarm clock on snooze with a quick tab and finger drag on the touch screen.

The previous night was long and extremely tedious for Spoiler; she had to do some recon work for Batman. The night consisted of her in an empty apartment next to another building, for a follow-up lead on weapons deal that Batman was investigating.

Thankfully her mother was away on a nurse's convention out of the city for a few days. If her mother wasn't way, Stephanie was forced to make up some sort of lie and she hated to lie to her mother. There were only some many 'Oh I spending the night with Kara' lies she can use.

She promised her mother that she would stop being the vigilante Spoiler, however she would eventually break that promise when she had to stop some thugs trying to rob a corner store she happen to be in.

She enjoyed the rush of it, but enjoyed the fact she help people even more.

Ever since then, she donned the Spoiler costume again and took up on the streets. It is no surprise when she was discovered by both Batman and Tim, who was still Robin at the time. However it was a surprised that Batman offered to train her again which she gladly accepted the offer and promise him that she would work hard to earn his trust again.

Which Batman replied "You already have…"

That night of recon was uneventful.

**-Well he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance-**

"Okay…Okay I'm up…." Stephanie moaned as he peeked out from her covers and turn off the alarm clock on her phone.

Tim was going to pick her up at ten in the morning.

**[Dear Diary**: _Great News! This is the first FULL DAY off I have since forever! Greater News! I have it with Tim, my super smart, cute and a secretly nerdy boyfriend. It's been a long time since we spend time together he been in and out of the city before I can even blink. I'm always out with Batman on the streets kicking ass and chewing bubble gum. Tim said he had something special plan today and I should get a good night rest. As long as we get to spend time alone together I've fine. But first I need to do the hardest thing to do in every morning…_**_]_**

With one loud yawn, she forced herself out of bed, and proceeded to the washroom still in a slumber dazed. She didn't notice the sharp tugged on her ankles until she fell forward her face almost making contact on the floor it wasn't for something to break her fall.

"Ugh thank you girls…" she groaned.

She realized that she slept in her new Spoiler Suit 2.0.

Her new suit was heavy layered will Kevlar which was also still skin-tight which further restricted her movements. It was always a pain for her to suit up because of how long it takes. As much as she appreciative of the new upgraded suit, it was so tight on her body that it outline her bodily features which made her uncomfortable mentally wise. Thankfully she still donned the dark violet cloak that covered most of her body.

Her eyes wander down to her ankles and saw that her grappling hook launcher on her belt was activated. The cable wire wrapped around her right ankle and continued across the floor and was tied itself around the bottom of her bed frame.

"Oh come on really?" she yawned as pressed the button that she thought was the release button but as her body slide across the floor towards her bed, she realized that she pressed the retract button instead.

It dawn on her when her head hit the base of the bed frame… that she could have just taken off her belt and just untied the wire at her ankle.

There were no further problems as she took a quick shower and dressed herself in casual clothes. It was the best idea, it was still early in the day to dress in something fancy.

At precisely ten she heard the knock from the front door. Tim is always on the time, never early or late.

The young woman smiled to herself in front of mirror and with a quick slide down of the railing of the stairs she opened the door.

There stood Tim in front of her, in her eyes as handsome as ever.

"Tim!" she hugged tackle him, held him tight around his neck.

He was wearing spice cologne that she bought for him, she guessed it would smell good on him and when she buried her face at neck; she knew she was right. His natural body scent really helped. She was a bit too much into it when she even heard with her ears the sniffle from her nose. Tim heard the sound from her nose as well.

"Hi Steph…are you smelling me?" Tim asked while place his hands behind her back, he sent her awkward smile.

"I can't help it," she tried to hide her blush.

She really didn't want to be those types of girlfriends that succumbed to raw instinct of attraction of scent. But Tim has not made it easy for her, he never made it easy for her when their alone together.

"Haven't see you in two weeks…I missed you."

"Sorry Steph, been really busy," he apologized as he moved his hands from her back and took her hands in his own.

"Well…I could forgive you," Stephanie grinned slightly as she held his hands tightly and playfully swing their arms side to side. She looked deep into his blue eyes. "If you give me kiss…." She winked.

Tim blinked a few times and blushed.

Tim was not as a custom like his older brother when it came to women, he had only two serious relationships in his life. His first girlfriend Ariana, and his second and current girlfriend Stephanie. However he wasn't that naïve when it came to relationships, he has kissed Stephanie many times in their relationship but never further into that. He just wanted to take it slow with her.

When he still thought Stephanie died, he deeply grieved. It made him go to a deep dark place while he pushed his friends away from him, and swore off any type of relationship.

But just a couple of months ago when he found out that Stephanie faked her own death with help of Leslie Thompson a close ally to Bruce, and ran away with her to Africa, he was more than overwhelmed. But now that she returned in his life, he realize just how much he love her..**.but there was still one problem**.

"Okay…" he replied with a soft whisper.

"Really…." Stephanie's eyes widen with anticipation.

"Really," he nodded as he leaned into her.

Stephanie closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Her heart race like crazy. She wet her lips slightly with her tongue as she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to put on Chap Stick this morning. Tim hands moved from he hands moved up to her arms, and then brushed them up on her shoulders.

Tim softly kissed her on the cheek.

**He was afraid to kiss her like he use to.**

Stephanie's eyes snapped opened to meet his gaze. She really wanted to feel his mouth on hers, to feel the warmth, for him to kiss her like he used to. However he wouldn't, more like couldn't. He wasn't ready yet, and she didn't want to push him, so she hid her disappointment with a sweet smile.

It was successful.

"Well am I forgiven Steph?" Tim asked with a smile.

"Of course!" she forced a cheered. "So what does my fabulous boyfriend have planned for the day of us alone together?" she smirked but quickly frowned. "And don't say play Warhammer, I hate that game, I keep losing."

"Well we all can't be master strategist," Tim teased.

"Well, as long as we spend time alone, I'm happy." She rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Alone? Well actually, I was talking to Dick a couple of days ago we both arrange skating in Gotham Park. Cass doesn't know how so we going to join in Dick teaching her," he explained.

"I see…." Stephanie nodded another pang of disappointment hit her.

As much as she took every opportunity to have fun with Cass and Dick, she really wanted to just be alone with Tim.

She supposed she should-be appreciated to have the chance to spend Tim at all. There would have been a time where Batman wouldn't allow 'full days off' unless you're ill that could endanger a case or mission. However there was a change she seen in Batman in recent months, everyone in the Bat circle group seemed to notice it. It was to a point where everyone had their own crack pot theories for him. Batman 'soften up' just slightly enough where he allowed two personal days a month for her and Tim.

"Cool!" she added.

"Cool indeed," he agreed. "We suppose to meet Dick and Cass at a breakfast diner near the Gotham Park it has the best waffles," he held out his hand for her. "Ready?"

"Ready!" she beamed and took his hand.

* * *

**Gotham Perk ****All Day Breakfast**

**January 20 10:20 AM**

"This sucks…." Cassandra's stomach growled.

She hasn't eaten anything since they left to take down the Diamond Back last night, which barely eight hours ago. The smell of the food and the body language of people in the booth across from them that enjoyed their food really didn't help her hunger. Some of the pictures on the menu that were on the also didn't help when she found herself staring at it, like a wolf on its prey.

"They will be here soon enough, don't worry," the man beside took a sip on his coffee. "Have you read the menu, have you decided what you wanted," he casually asked. "**And please don't say everything**."

Cassandra nodded.

"Com..bo two, eggs, bayconn..bacon, toest..toast, is what I want," she read it.

Dick double checked the menu to see if there was a picture of the combo any where on the menu in her hands. He didn't want to assume that she cheated on her studies, it wasn't fair to her. She been sticking to it since she moved in with him and been improving. But this was a **'hungry Cassandra'** he had to deal with. Thankfully for her studies and there was no picture of the combo.

Dick chuckled as he leaned into her.

"Good job," he whispered in her ear.

She shot him a cold glare enough for Dick to lean back way from her.

"You thought I…cheated..." she read his movements of his face, it was quick second but she knew that judgmental look.

"Sorry Cassandra, I didn't mean to imply that, it just that you kind of scary when you get hungry and—"

He winced in pain when she made a quick hard elbow against his ribs; but she regretted it when she heard him start to wheeze.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"It's alright, compare to the time **you suckered punch** **me** and **kicked me through a wall **a couple of years ago…this is pretty small amount of pain." He softy chuckled but cough.

"I said I was sorry both times." Her face flushed when she remembered back on both those times she wasn't quite herself. "I was…um," she thought back on something she saw on television that best describe her state of mind when she did those things. "**'I was tripping balls,'**" she explain.

"Let me guess, you learn that phrase on TV?" He already knew the answer.

She nodded.

"Cassandra, you really should stop using those phrases you hear from TV. I'm worried that the stuff you're seeing, you might take it at face value," he rubbed his forehead. "Don't make me set up the parental control on the TV," he teased her.

"Stop teasing me Dick…." She crossed her arms and looked out the window beside them.

He teased her more often than he usually would, despite her own pleas it did warm her heart with the attention he gave her. It was a new experience compare to the men she knew in her life, and it was very few.

Batman always kept his distance from her. She had some closeness to Tim when they were both station to Bludhaven more than a year ago, but they drifted apart they had their own problems to deal with. Conner Kent her could have been boyfriend, but they both decided to be friends. With Dick, they really haven't been close together on her first couple of years of Batgirl. The only times they spend together was for Batman on a mission.

That change since she moved back to Bludhaven with him, like a sponge that absorbed water, she soaked up all the attention he gave her. He told her about how he was going to make up the lost times with her and **'crank it up to eleven', **she didn't understand that expression. But since that night when Dick had his heart-broken when he visit Barbara over a week ago; she became conflicted with her emotions.

The attention he gave her now both made her happy and guilty at the same time.

"Not a chance," he placed his arm around her shoulders and stocked the back of her long hair.

He did wonder why she been growing her hair out, it was past her shoulders now. It must be an inconvenience for her to stick all that hair in her mask.

"I always tease the people special to me just like Babs and T..." he stopped.

He noticed the sudden upset look in her brown eyes, there were only few times he could read her eyes and it surprised him she reaction like that. The affectionate man was fully aware that she liked physical affection and gave her the proper amount without **crossing 'that line.**'

Could it be something he said?

"Cassandra what's wrong?" he asked.

This was a perfect chance for her to express on how she felt on the attention he have given her. They were in the corner of the restaurant, the people who were across from them already left. Just when she opened to mouth to talk-

"Hi my name is Debra would you like a refill on your coffee?"

It wasn't the same server that first seated them twenty minutes ago.

This server stood in front of Dick with a very infectious grin, to Dick. She brushed the red hair out away from her face and tucked it behind her ear and place her on her curvy hip. The young woman fluttered her eye lids towards Dick to draw attention to her Amber eyes. Her technique was successful as Dick looked up at her, he couldn't help but admire her. He always did have a weakness for red heads and she definitely wasn't an exception. His eyes wander slightly and notice that she didn't have her uniform fully button, she show a small amount of cleavage.

It also had been more than year now that he's been with a woman, when he quit being Nightwing along with is one year of seclusion in Chicago. During that year he could have easily took in many women from the nightclub he was at back in his home.

**If he did**, those nights of intimacy would be purely physical only.

But that alone was not good enough for him.

That type of act would have to both **physical and spiritual**; to have that deep connection to the woman is what would make it good for him. With that, he stuck to his moral compass and always back out when he had the chance to spend a night with a women. Still being in love with Barbara also helped him keep strong in his beliefs.

But his love for Barbara was one sided now…and in his head, there was fault to seek a new relationship now.

"Sure thank you," he smiled back while he took his arm off Cassandra's shoulder and raised his mug. Debra's smile widen at him as he poured the coffee into his mug.

He liked her.

**Cassandra didn't like her**.

She easily read what was in her movement, her body language. The subtle moments of her body to focus attention to her cleavage. The way she touch his shoulder as she fake a laugh; Cassandra could tell from a fake laugh or real one. The laugh came from when Dick said a joke about how the coffee was already sweet enough because it was from her.

Debra was flirting with him, and what drove Cassandra's blood to a boil that Dick flirted back. It disappointed her greatly that the Dick was easily distracted by another woman, especially a woman like Debra. She never thought he would be the type of man to do that. Cassandra gritted her teeth; this was familiar feeling to her. This was her moment with Dick. He was sitting close to her, his arm used to be around her shoulder, his full attention used on herself.

Then Debra had his full attention in an instant.

She knew the word on how she felt… Jealousy and there one word best to describe the server Debra. It was a word that she learned from television.

_Skank…_

Cassandra didn't say a word, she just pay attention to the conversation they had, it was like she wasn't even there, figuratively.

"Oh I do security detail but I'm just visiting Gotham for a day," Dick lied smoothly.

"Oh wow, you must work out then," Debra touched his arm again. "I could tell…"

She tried to keep her composure which she normally could in high stress environments, but Debra was a force to be recon with. Cassandra coldly stared at Debra's hand on Dick's shoulder; she buried her finger nails into the fabric of the booth chair to fight the urge not to break Debra's hand.

_Don't touch him like that...Skank…._

"Oh I work here part-time, but I moonlight as a model," Debra answered.

That was a lie, only Dick was the only one not to detect it.

"Listen if you ever in city again," she touched his hand.

The moment Debra touched his hand, Cassandra stood up, she just couldn't control her anger any more and she really didn't want Debra to touch him.

"Don't touch him like that….**YOU SKANK**!" Cassandra blurted from her mouth.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to her, including the surprised expression from Dick, and the angry frown from Debra.

"What did you call me?" Debra hissed.

"She didn't call you anything," Dick interrupted as he quickly placed a twenty-dollar bill the table. "We were just on our way out." Dick took Cassandra by the hand.

As soon as he guided her by out the door and into the corner of the block, Cassandra pulled her hand out of Dick's grasp.

"What was that about?" Dick frowned; he crossed his arms only for her to mirror him.

"She was….interested in you," she said flatly.

"Yeah thanks, I got that much Cassandra." He rolled his eyes. "Why did you call her that? It was extremely rude."

"So?" she dryly asked. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean so?" he questioned her back.

He never saw Cass this angry before, she was perfectly calm although hungry just moments ago.

"It means so!" she yelled at him she clenched her hands into fist.

He blinked, she was very angry, and he couldn't figure it out why. Sure he was flirting with Debra; it was not like he was involved with anyone for Cassandra to care, or for her to care at all. He was very certain that he made it very clear to Cassandra that he and Barbara being just friends was for the best from them the last time they talked. Dick's ran through his thoughts as he scratched his chin, he smiled. The Bludhaven Detective came to one funny conclusion…he didn't even try to resist to say it.

"What's wrong Cassandra are you jealous?" he chuckled; at the very least he could just use humor to try to lighten up the tension.

"Yes." She said straight forward.

That question wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"What?" he blinked.

"I don't like those kinds of women!" she snapped back at him. "You um…deserve better!"

"Oh…"he nodded. "You are not actually jealous, you just don't want me to associate with 'those kinds of women'" he gave her another understanding nod.

Even if she was right about Debra, he never resorted in using that term. But it surprised him that the woman in front of him would resort in that term, he never seen her expressive like this before. Not when it came to him with other woman.

"I am jealous Dick." She was firm on her statement.

"Okay, Okay, let's back up a moment," he hand gestured to 'calm down'. "Why are you 'jealous'?" he was genuinely curiously.

He played back in his head about how he talked to Debra. He may have joke around to humor her slightly; he didn't mind when Debra touch his arm, maybe through his body language that Cassandra saw? He was attracted to the red-head woman, he wouldn't deny that, even if she around the same age as Cassandra.

It could also be about Barbara….was Cassandra jealous in her sake? He wondered on it briefly.

"Because…you ask me what was wrong, but… **she **came and you acted… like I'm not there." She explained.

"I…" A pang of guilt hit him, she was completely right.

He did ask her what was wrong when he saw the hurtful look in her eyes. But the moment when he meant Debra's eyes, he completely ignored Cassandra and started to talk with Debra his full focus on her. It was rude of him, plain and simple.

"You're right…sorry," Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "But you shouldn't have an outburst like that," he pointed out. "You're better than that."

Cassandra sighed, he was right, she was better than to let her emotions spun out of control like that.

There were only few people who made it hard to control her emotions with; her father who stilled locked in Blackgate willingly, and her mother who was still alive after she last fought her.

Even when it was a different type of emotions compare to her parents, she couldn't control herself sometimes when she was near Dick.

She liked the attention he gave her but didn't like the attention he gave her for Barbara's sake, but she definitely did not like the attention he gave other women.

"I'm sorry too…." She nodded. "It was wrong," she agreed.

"Okay, how about this, today my full undivided attention is to you and you only. Just lay off the S-word from now on… Try to be a bit more 'ladylike.' Deal?" he place his hands on her shoulders.

He stifled a warm chuckle on her while she looked up at him with a smile.

"Deal." She nodded.

There was a huge growl from her stomach, followed by her flush on her cheeks.

"Well you already broke the deal," Dick beamed. "Maybe I should ask for Debra for her number...aghh"

He didn't have time to regret that he made a joke when he felt Cassandra pinched his cheeks hard and pulled him close to her, then eventually she let go of him.

"Ouch," he rubbed his cheeks. "Well I guess I have to call Tim-"

"My ears are burning!" Tim called out with a smile as he and Stephanie walked towards them hand in hand.

"Hey guys…why are you waiting outside?" Stephanie sent them a puzzle look.

"Long story," the both said simultaneously.

* * *

**Gotham Park **

**January 20 11:10 AM**

**[Tim and Stephanie]**

[**Dear Dairy: **_Okay so instead of having waffles for a late breakfast like I wanted to, we have to settle for Falafel from a street vendor in park. All because Miss Terminator called a waitress a skank, which was very surprising I didn't believe her until Dick confirmed on it. Cass owes me Waffles... and she still hasn't paid me the forty bucks she owed me Dairy! Seriously is she ever going to pay me back on that._]

"Wooo hoo!" Stephanie cheered as she rushed on the outdoor skating rink with ease, she lead Tim by the arm.

"Steph, slow down I haven't done this in a while," Tim tried to keep his tone down, but he clearly was panicking.

"Denied!" she winked at him.

"Oh boy…" he bit his lip.

She started to skate in circles that forced Tim to pivot in the center against his will. Her blight blue eyes fixed on his face. It was full adorability, just how she remembered he used to be. Ever since he change himself to Red Robin, he have been much more confident ii himself. He will often take control in situations, a bit more dominant in his actions and his demeanor. There was a hint of Batman in there.

But the man she spun around without any sign of slowing down was Tim Drake-Wayne, her boyfriend, not Red Robin, and he was **hers.**

From her spin she got a good view of Dick and Cassandra still at the edge of the outdoor rink…

**[Dick and Cass]**

"Okay just take it slow, you need to practice walking on skates before you go ice," he explained as he guided her by the arm only of her to yank away from him.

"I can handle this, no need," she misjudged her next step.

She almost lost her balance if Dick didn't intervene when he reached over and supported her by his arm around her waist.

He looked down at her with softly chuckled.

"The important part is to take it slow and get adjusted in your skates as your body adjusted to balancing," he nodded. "Think of it as high heels."

She gaze back at him and frowned, 'I Can Handle This' she spoke with her eyes. Dick got the hint and step back a few feet away from her and raised his hands slightly. 'Okay'

"High heel suck…" she hissed under her breath as she made her way to the frozen lake.

"Wait Cassandra don't—"it was too late for Dick to warn her.

The Daughter of Destruction made the grave mistake of taking a large step on the ice and didn't bend her knees slightly. Her legs slipped and fell on her butt, the impact actually annoyed her more than it hurt. She brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms.

This was shameful to her; she was Batgirl, she trained as greatest martial artist, trained by Batman, defeated Lady Shiva in the total of three times, one of those times with a broken arm. If this happen when she was alone she wouldn't have cared, but the fact this happen in front of Dick,the man she admired and respected so much embarrassed her greatly.

"This...Sucks," she pouted.

Dick couldn't help but melt when he looked down at her face. For her to pout like that just because she slipped on ice… was extremely cute, especially when compare to when she smiled.

Part of the reason he took in her smile with pleasure was because Cassandra had lovely face; her lips were full and had pretty brown eyes. It brought out the best of her smile. He couldn't deny any nice feature of Cassandra's face. But looks alone wasn't a deciding factor for him when it came to a women's beauty. He wasn't entirely shallow, it was still behind the smile and eyes that matter so much to him. It was Cassandra's inner beauty that matter to him.

And day by day, he started to experience just how beautiful both aspects of Cassandra were.

He did still feel awful to think that way of Cassandra; she was like a sister to him, and she was still young in his eyes despite the fact Debra was around the same age as her and he easily flirted with Debra.

His mental note on Cassandra went through many stages since he known her. It went from: Pretty Stranger with strange handshake: (Barbara's Friend) to Cassandra Cain: Batgirl (Ally) to Cassandra: Batgirl (Batfamily – 'Sister?')

But he couldn't help but be drawn to Cassandra and he convinced himself as long as he doesn't **cross the line with her**, **or play with her heart**, it will all be fine in the end.

His chuckled was enough to capture her attention as she watched him with intent when he knelt in front of her on the ice.

"Aww what's wrong Cassandra?" he smirked. "Has the ice made the** Little Miss Ninja Goddess…humble**?" his voice smooth and coolly.

The Little Miss Ninja Goddess knew what the word humble meant; she learned that word from Batman one time. She replace her pout with a cold mischievous smile, he blinked on why she had a sudden change in expression… until he finally notice her hand underneath his leg. A beat of sweat ran down his forehead; there was no escape now.

With a slight lift up, Dick was on his back on the ice.

"Yeah….I deserved that didn't I?" he looked up at her with a sigh. "That's what my big mouth get me."

"Yes," she agreed as she made a slight pat on his forehead.

**[Tim and Steph]**

Tim gave up; even with all his training, he could not just keep up Stephanie boundless energy as she still spun him around for several minutes now. But her smile at him made him easily cope with the dizziness. It has been a while since he loosened up and just enjoyed his day as himself and not Red Robin.

It wasn't an easily burden for him, last year.

Dick left Bludhaven and quit as Nightwing.

It surprised Batman greatly that Dick would just quit like that. Tim however wasn't, he notice the distant nature of Dick several months after he moved into Bludhaven. Dick would avoid his calls, not bother to respond to his emails. He even forgot his birthday because he was during stake out as Police Officer. But Tim never blamed Dick for being that way.

Then a lot of bad stuff happened to him which led him into his one year of seclusion.

Cassandra left Bludhaven to search for her mother and after join the Birds of Prey with Barbara. Despite how Batman really felt to let Cassandra go; he granted her wish, because it something she needed.

Batman really did love Cassandra as a daughter, but he couldn't display them right and often treated her like a soldier. Tim still could remember the look on Bruce's face when Alfred pointed out there was no picture of Cassandra anywhere in the Manor. Batman honestly believed it was one of the main reasons why she never like it the Manor and he regretted in not actually showing her she belongs there.

Tim was the only one left in Batman's family, and he tried his best to fill in the void for both Dick and Cassandra.

"Okay, done now," Stephanie giggled as she stopped her skates that left them in a sudden halt.

"Safe to say I'm dizzy," Tim chuckled; he caught his breath and tried to make sense of his juggle vision.

"Oh Tim," Stephanie place her hands on his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "I always had that effect on you remember?"

Tim blushed.

"Yeah, would it be alight if we take skating easy from now on? You already spin my world right round, but doing it on the ice as well is overkill," Tim sarcastically pleaded.

"Did…you just sent a flirty remark my way?" she teased.

"If I did.." Tim teased back. "How I do?"

"Gold Star! Also bonus points for a pop song reference." Stephanie playfully tugged on Tim's sleeve. "C'mere."

Both of them were hand in hand as they skated past several other couples on their way out of the frozen lake. Stephanie's heart warmed up completely when she saw an elderly couple who just sat on a bench enjoying the rare nice weather in Gotham. She pictured how it would be like with Tim, to grow old together in peaceful times. It was a great dream to fight for, to earn for.

Those long nights fighting crime made days like this more worthwhile, especially when it was with friends, and with Tim.

"I wonder how Dick and Cass are doing?" Tim asked while he move his hand around her waist.

Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Tim with a gentle smile. Part of her really wanted to tell Tim…how she saw something between Dick and Cass. She decided against it, there was strong chance that she could just be over thinking it on their close relationship. She did notice how Cassandra smiled more often when she was around him, while Dick seemed to be more attentive to her than usual friendly self.

Dick and Cass not in real relationship. So why ruined it for them? What harm could there actually be in the end when there was nothing there to begin with?

"I'm sure their fine," she paused. "How about we get something hot to drink?"

"Good idea," Tim nodded.

They took off their rented stakes and placed them in their rented locker. Then they made their way to the street vendor near the outdoor rink. There was already long line by the time they arrived and had no choice to waited patiently at the back.

"Geez I wonder how much this guy makes a day here," Stephanie crossed her arms.

"Well that's easy to calculate," Tim scratched his chin. "We can deduce the average sales per hour and—"he felt a punch on his shoulder from Stephanie. "Oh that was a rhetorical question..." he blushed.

"Oh Tim, when will you ever learn to **'turn off'**? I fully agree with the nerdy is the new sexy but,-" Stephanie stopped when she heard the sound of a baby crying.

She looked over to see a young mother pushing a baby carriage on the sidewalk. The mother stopped the carriage and carefully picked the infant up and cradled it while she made funny faces to it. Soon after the baby started to giggle out loud, the mother smiled.

Stephanie placed a hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes.

The regret of when she gave up her own baby for adoption still plagued her to this day. The father of her baby was a deadbeat ex boyfriend, Dean. Dean not being part of her life anymore; which wasn't much to begin with, was the only good things that happen out of this. The days when she was pregnant, Tim was always there for her when he returned from boarding school. That's when; she really did fall in love with Tim.

Stephanie almost cried until felt Tim's arm around her, held her close to him. He held her hand that was on her stomach. their fingers intertwine. He kissed her on the cheek while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think…my daughter has good parents Tim?" she whispered.

"Of course she does," Tim whispered back.

He didn't go in any detail, but those words of comfort were good enough to take the regret and pain away. Both of them never said a word when they watch the mother and her baby continue on into the distance.

"Tim…"

"Yeah?"

"**I love you**," she turned to him.

"**I know**," he replied with a reassuring smile.

**[Dick and Cass]**

"This isn't fun..." Cassandra bent her knees slightly just as Dick taught while he slowly moved her across the ice.

Dick rolled his eyes in amusement when he took a quick glance at the site of Cassandra awkwardness on the ice, her legs bent more than it should and her arms straight forward like she was going to catch something. It was a cute side of her.

He turned around and skated backwards while facing her.

"Show off…" he frowned at him.

"I'm an **acrobat!** I was born to show off! Born to entertain!" he called out with glee.

"This is stupid! I should be good at this, it just **movement!" **Cassandra yelled back at him, her pride has taken an extra blow today.

"Even so, it still takes time to get into the groove Little Miss Ninja Goddess or should I say…Bambi," he beamed.

"**What's a Bambi**?" she raised her eyebrow.

Dick blinked; he completely forgot that the woman in front of her didn't know much about Disney movies or fairy tales, but that was a different matter. He would have to add a mental note to his already long list things to do with Cassandra.

"It's a deer."

She recognized the word; it was from one of the picture study books that were under the letter D.

"You're calling me an animal?" she snapped at him as she tried to force her speed up to catch him.

She lost of balance and would have fallen face first on the ice, but instead her face hit something soft but firm, and incredibility warm. Cassandra didn't even have to look up to see who it was that caught her. With all the sparring matches and training, she was very familiar with the body just by touch, the touch of Dick.

"Geez Cassandra, what is with you today?" Dick chuckled.

He looked down to her, and played with yellow winter toque and rubbed the back of her blue winter coat,** blue and yellow did look good on her**.

"Dick stop…" she pushed him away from her.

"Cassandra…Come on, this still isn't about that Debra is it?" he asked.

"No…Dick it's not that," she shook her head.

"Okay you really starting to worry me now," he took her hand. "Come one let's talk some where more private."

Luckily Gotham Park was a huge, and a private place was not that hard to find. In the matter of minutes they found themselves on top of a hill away from the outdoor rink. Both of them sat on the opposite side of the bench.

"Okay, so," Dick broke the silence he rested his arms on the back of the bench. He turned his face to her while Cassandra stared at the ground and play with the snow on the ground with her black leather boots. "What is going on Cassandra, you are acting strange today." he chuckle to try to crack any type of tension that she had. "And I mean more than usual," his grinned disappeared when she didn't look up at him.

"I shouldn't enjoy this too much," she replied her hands grabbed on the narrow edges of the bench. "When you spend time with me, I mean."

"What?" his eyes widen. "Cassandra I thought you want us to be close, like how I am with Tim?"

"I do!" she raised her voice.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"The time you spend with me; you shown me things fun things, you make me smile and laugh, you make me very happy about me…as **'Cassandra'. **But now...not anymore."

"What do you mean," he raised his brow. "Is it something I done that made you uncomfortable...I'm sorry if-"

"No!" she cried out. "No, I said before...you um never make me uncomfortable...nothing to apologized for." She stuttered. "I feel guilty now, spending time with you..."

"Since when..."

"Barbara…when you last talk to her..." she stumbled on her words.

"I thought we talk about this already Cassandra?" he asked with a small tone of sadness in it. "She living her life, I'm living mine," he looked up at the blue sky. "Why add more drama?"

"She should be here, to enjoy time with you, not me." There was a long pause. "It's like...I'm replacing her."

"But you're not—"

"But it feels like that Dick," she cut in.

"What makes you feel that way?"

"You did, you said you tease me because I'm special to you like Barbara," she explained. "Replacing her.."

"Cassandra," he slid himself close to her. "Listen, you are not replacing Barbara," he took her hand. "You misunderstood me...I have many places in my heart for people; Barbara, Tim, each of them special by themselves. So when I say you are very special to me I mean in a different place in my heart" he explained.

**"Special place like Barbara** or…" she paused. "**Like family**?" she looked up at him.

He looked deep into her brown eyes; notice the slight weakness in them. There were so many levels of depth to Cassandra that he still had a hard time to comprehend them. It was like he was in a blur, and in the distance there was a vague figure that resembled Cassandra, the real Cassandra.

**"Special place like Cassandra** and** Like family**," he gave her a long kiss on the forehead.

Cassandra didn't understand what he meant through his words, but his 'movement', 'body language' the way he held both her hands while he kiss on her forehead was all she needed to understand. When she closed her eyes; the sensation, the warmth, the comfort, and the strange spark that stirred in her for a while now, made her heart race.

She wasn't replacing Barbara; a friend, a sister, and a woman who she deeply respected and admired in Dick's heart.

She had her own special place in Dick's heart and she smiled while she took solace in that.

_Dick is so nice, gentle and warm, and handsome... how could...Barbara still not want him?_

"We should go to Tim and Steph…" she got up quickly, she didn't want complete her thoughts.

Just as she walked down the hill she felt some soft hit her back, she turn around to see what hit her and with instinct, she dodge a snowball that were centimeters for her face. There stood on the top of the hill, was Dick, snowball in hand.

"Nah we should leave those two love birds together for the time being. Besides I told you my full attention will be for you and only you. Since skating isn't 'fun' for you. How about something a bit more your alley?" he beamed but it soon disappeared as his forehead creased. "Unless the Little Miss Ninja Goddess is not up for the challenge." He looked 'dead serious.' and full of himself.

Cassandra couldn't resist the challenge of a dual.

"You sure?" she smiled back.

"I'm very sure, I'm a** Acrobat King** of Snowball fights," he bragged.

"Well I will um… uslurp you," she had a mischievous grin to her.

Dick closed his eyes and chuckled.

"The word is usurp…" Dick felt two snowballs, one hit his mouth while another hit his chest.

It dawn on the Acrobat King of Snowball Fights while he opened his eyes and tasted snow in his mouth; that she did that on purpose to distract him. Dick look down on to her, she had one hand on her hip while her other hand juggled a snowball in the air. Her eyes focused on him and him alone, he was prey in her eyes.

This may well be the hardest snowball fight Acrobat The King will have.

"Umm one minute head start?" Dick asked.

Cassandra smiled widely at him.

"30 seconds," she countered.

She won the argument.

**[Tim and Stephanie]**

"Where are those two?" Stephanie moaned slightly, as she looked around.

The young woman had two paper cups of hot chocolate in his hands, she bought it for them but Dick and Cass were nowhere in sight from what she gathered. Both Tim and Stephanie been looking for them in the park away from the ice rink for several minutes and neither of them answered their cell phones when they called them.

"They like ninja on us…" she finished.

"I'm sure they wouldn't just ditch us..." Tim pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to try again."

"Oh wait I see Dick…"Stephanie called out when he saw Dick run down the steep hill towards them. "Annnnnnnd he is running towards us…" she pointed out.

"Running really fast…." Tim added on as he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Hey Dick what's the hurry- whoa!" Tim couldn't even finish the question as Dick heaved Tim up over his shoulder as he ran pass Stephanie.

"MEN VS **GIRLS**!" Dick called out in a panic.

"Wait what?" Both Stephanie and Tim asked.

"Stephanie!"

The woman turned around to see Cassandra now behind her.

"Women vs **boys**…Let's go!" she handed Stephanie a snowball.

With a giant grin, Stephanie dropped the hot chocolate on the snow and took the snowball in her hand.

"Let's kick the sexy off their butts!" Stephanie cheered as she formed a fist with her other hand.

"Yes." She grinned as she formed a fist with her other hand.

She knew what to do since she saw this on television before, and it was just a slight variation of her own version of a handshake.

The women fist bumped and proceeded to chase after the men in the distance.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: So yeah needed to split this chapter into parts, since my rough draft of this chapter is ridiculously long. I will try my best to upload Part 2 as soon as I can. So too much taking? Not enough action? Not enough going on between Tim and Steph? **

**R/R and until next time Take Care.**

**Just to let you now I have updated my profile, it has the latest info on my current projects. I also have my original character bios(backstory, what they did so far) up for your own convenience.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**#8**

**Skates, Snowballs, Hot Chocolate, Other Wintry Things and the Warm Kiss**

**Part 2 of 2**

**AN: There been a big shift for me for story telling, I didn't want to go through with this too early in my story, but I'm at a point where I can't dragged it any longer. So I change my story around, so after this chapter, there won't be any plots or subplots with any of my OC characters.(Joshua, Gabriel, etc) at this current time.**

**I will just focus on Cass and Dick now. **

**I do want to thank the readers and followers who stuck with my story so far.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**Gotham Park**

Dick and Tim, the former Robins ran between the trees of the Gotham Park while they tried their best to hide their tracks in the snow. They breathed heavy with each step, as they finally reached a clearing in the park there stood two lone trees in the center. With a quick nod at each other they drove behind the tress as they tried to avoid the onslaught of snowballs.

However a snowball managed to hit Tim right in the butt as he just took cover in a tree.

"Your butt is mine Tim Drake hyphen Wayne!" Stephanie called out to him.

"Stop aiming my butt Steph!" Tim cried out.

A few more snow balls hit the trees they were at they made a soft thud sound; they were 'suppression shots'.

"Okay….so let me guess this straight," Tim started to catch his breath. "You challenge Cass into a snowball fight and dragged me and Steph into this," he asked.

"Yeah it seemed like a fun idea at the time," Dick laughed as he peaked around the corner of the tree.

He saw nothing.

"Actually now that where here hiding here…like **real men**, congrats on taking down Rhodeblock." Tim nodded. "Haven't really had the chance to talk you, been busy."

"So I've heard, and thanks Timmy, for everything you done to help me; my new place, my cave, and the shiny new toys." Dick smiled as he raised his hand..

"Dick, **were brothers, were always be there for each other**!" Tim smiled back at his older brother as he raised his hand as well.

They did a quick high-five.

Four snowballs hit the trees they were at, both of them nodded to each other and countered with their own attacks. Cassandra managed to get hit in the knee from Dick, only for him to be hit in the mouth by her own snowball. He knew she took the hit on purpose just so she had a clear shot on him. Stephanie took a snowball at her chest by Tim, it wasn't his intended target, he was actually aimed for her shoulder.

The two women dove behind a snow bank while the men stay in cover behind the trees.

"I'm sorry Steph I didn't mean to hit you there!" Tim apologized sincerely.

* * *

**[Steph and Cass]**

"Yeah right!" Stephanie yelled back over the snow bank. "The only action I got in a long time," she muttered under her breath while she buried her brow.

Stephanie noticed the blank stare from Cassandra. Her expression was neutral but for a quick second Stephanie could have sworn she saw a quick smirk from her best friend's face.

"We have them on the run don't we?" Stephanie whispered out as she was already at her six snowball she made.

"No stale mate," Cassandra looked at her surroundings on the battlefield.

The 'battlefield' was large open mass of land, without any dips or hills nearby, the only land marks they could use for cover in the immediately area were the two trees that Dick and Tim covered behind and the snow bank they were behind.

There was no way any team could sneak around or double back without the opposing team taken notice.

"Oh I see what you mean…" Stephanie peaked out above the snow bank. "Let me guess…wait it out?"

"Wait it out." Cassandra nodded.

* * *

**[Dick and Tim]**

"How many times were you hit?" Dick asked.

"In total? Three times from Stephanie…all three times at my butt." Tim answered deadpanned while he tried to dust the snow off his pants. "You?"

"Three times also, from Cassandra…all three times in the face, actually more like the mouth…" he answered.

While Dick carried Tim over his shoulder as he made a mad dash through the park which did get some strange looks from the people that he passed by; he told Tim the rules. 'The a player who is hit cleanly for five times is out of the game.' The other main rule is that there '**Bat-fu** **is not allowed**.'

The winning team will get ultimate bragging rights.

"I get hit in the butt by Steph and you get it in the mouth by Cass," Tim whispered to himself while he scratched his chin deep in thought. "You think the girls secretly projecting their motives and are trying to tell us something?" Tim whispered to his other brother.

"What you mean that **Steph wants to** **'tap your ass'** and **Cassandra wants me do** **something with my mouth, most likely stop me being so chatty**?" Dick whispered a wild suggestion.

Both men looked at each other for few seconds…

"Nah!" they both laughed out loud.

* * *

**[Cass and Steph]**

The sound of the men's laughter fell on Stephanie's ears. Stephanie dug her fingers into the snow and frowned at the situation.

"The nerve of those guys, they're actually laughing at us!" Stephanie frowned. "They are not treating this seriously!" she was about to jump out from cover until Cassandra grabbed her hand and force her down.

"Calm down Stephanie," Cassandra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were hit four times from Tim, you can't afford to be hit again…" she nodded. "I need you with me."

"Can't you use your amazing Bat-fu on them?" Stephanie asked. "You know, end this quick?"

It was a logical question to ask in her mind. In fact she was surprised that the other three were actually holding back in their actions.

"No…we agreed no Bat-fu remember?" she shook her head. "More fun this way." She smiled.

"Oh yeah that's right! Wait did you…" Stephanie raise her eyebrow while she leaned into Cassandra with a huge grinned on her face. "Did you just say the word fun without sounding condescending while smiling?"

Cassandra turned to her friend and blinked, but gave no verbal reply, but there was a smile on her.

"**You know Cass…you change a lot**." Stephanie pointed out. "I guess Dick helped you cracked out of your shell," she winked.

"I don't…know what that means Stephanie," Cassandra took a quick glance at herself. "I have no shell."

"It's a figure of speech Cass," Stephanie rolled her eyes. **"I mean you are like changing**, like I see you smile more, you seem more opened now, you call other girls skanks-"

"She started it! She was…seduc… flirting with Dick," Cassandra cut Stephanie off as she crushed the snowball in her hand.

"-Have sudden outburst of anger…" Stephanie continued on.

* * *

**[Dick and Tim]**

Both men sat down on the snow and rested their backs on the tree as they gathered up their 'ammo' into a pile.

"So I've meant to ask you Tim, why RR(Red Robin)? Why leave a place R opened," Dick asked.

"Long story, but it involves Stephanie," Tim answered.

"By the way Timmy, how are you and Steph doing? Been meaning to talk to you about that with you."

It was a good time more than any to ask since he was alone with Tim; he never had a good time to talk to Tim about his status with Stephanie. Dick may not be the master of body language like Cassandra was, but he did exceed her when it came to social skills from the large amount of experience with dealing with people and friends.

Dick did notice the rather loneliness of Stephanie; how she often squeezed in a visit to see himself and Cassandra, how see kept on sending them texts messages. She tried to hide it through her cheeriness, but Dick was all too familiar of that behavior.

"Steph and me…" Tim blushed. "Um were fine I guess."

"Tim, come on. My big brother senses are going off, talk to me," Dick encourage.

Tim looked up and his brothers eyes, and sighed out loud. Things were going fine…for him on his take with his relationship with Stephanie. The young man wasn't stupid; he was painfully aware that she wanted him to kiss her like he used to do, to move up on their relationship. But he just couldn't, he was afraid to kiss her like that to..be with her like that.

"Okay just between you and me?" Tim asked.

"Sure," Dick sent him a secretive nod.

"I have a hard time….kissing Stephanie like I used too, because of what happen to her not to long ago." Tim confided in him. "And I'm scare to...move up our relationship."

"Well that's understandable Timmy; we all thought she is dead just until about few months ago. So there obviously issues with that. Have you talked to Stephanie about this?" Dick placed a hand on Tim's shoulder just how he used too when he gave advice to him.

"Well no…I'm afraid to talk to her about this, what am I suppose to say, 'Oh I'm sorry Steph but I can't kissed you like the way you wanted because of all the pain you went through with Black Mask and giving up your baby but mostly is because I just scared?"

"Well that would be a start," Dick replied.

"Dick I'm serious," Tim glared at his older brother.

"I am too Tim," Dick glared back. "Listen Timmy, you love Stephanie right?"

Tim nodded.

"Okay Tim, listen you already 'lost' her once correct?" the other brother asked, his tone dead serious. "It comes with the job, occupational hazard, hell **we** should have died countless of times but we manage through with luck….but some people may not be as lucky…**twice." **

Tim blinked.

"That doesn't really count though she faked….." Tim noticed the glare on his bother eyes and played back on the Dick's words through his head. Then he finally made sense of his problems about Stephanie, about not being as committed into as she was with him.

This was a dangerous job, either Tim might die or lose Stephanie again this time for permanently. He needed to just get over his anxiety and spend his time with her to the fullest.

How could he be so stupid and not realize it before? Tim looked up at his brother and smiled. "I get it now…thanks Dick."

"No problem little brother," Dick winked.

"A strange switch isn't? From the last time you gave advice with Stephanie?" Tim chuckled.

"I gave you advice before?" Dick didn't remember any time he actually gave advice about Stephanie.

"Yeah you don't remember? It was after the quake at Gotham but before No Man's Land. You taught me how to train surf while blindfolded in and out of Bludhaven. It was the same time you announced you were going to be a Police Officer in Bludhaven."

Dick thought for a moment, and then the memories started to flood in at an instant; which brought a goofy smile on his face.

"That's right!" Dick snapped his fingers. "I think I told you that you should avoid complicated relationships!" he laughed.

"And I retorted back with your relationship rap sheet. Donna, Kory, Barbara,…." Tim stopped when he saw that Dick turned away from. "Sorry Dick…"

"Donna and I were never in a…" he stopped himself. "Listen Timmy," Dick's voice was firm and direct. "Don't focus too much on the past with her, her baby, Black Mask or whatever…no matter what focus on the present and future with her. It the best advice I can give you," he nodded.

Tim bit his lower lip. "I'm sorry about Barbara…I heard from Cass and-"

"Don't be sorry," Dick cut him off, he was rather annoyed that Cassandra would tell Tim what happen between him and Barbara that night over a week ago. "Just use my one-sided love for her as an example of what not to do in relationships." He forced out a chuckle, but Tim could see right through it.

"I will, don't you worry." Tim promised.

"I'm not worried. Trust me Timmy, you and Stephanie are made for each other. I look forward to your wedding day." He half smiled as he peeked out of the tree to see if Cass and Steph made any movement from their current position.

No movement from them.

"I tell you what Timmy, after this match… how about you and Stephanie get on out of here," Dick nodded. "Give you guys actual alone time…." he smiled.

"Are you sure Dick? I don't feel right ditching you and Cass."

"I'm sure we find something to do, might take her to a movie or something." He winked.

The other brother won the conversation.

"Hey Dick."

"Yeah Timmy?"

"You are a good brother…" Tim remarked.

"Right back at ya!" he smiled back.

* * *

**[Cass and Steph]**

"Gotham Park is the most deadly this time of year as our two adventurers seek shelter in the harsh environment in the trees. However the weather isn't the only danger they should be worried about. Gotham is known 'cape crusaders'" and these predators strike their victims when the least expect it," Stephanie announced in a very terrible British accent.

Cassandra raised an eye brow at Stephanie.

"Sorry, I've been in a huge Man Vs Wild kick," she apologized. "They should seriously bring that guy over here in Gotham…see how he last when he tries to get an espresso…"

"Shh…"Cassandra simply nodded as she looked back through the peep-hole she made in the snow bank.

Stephanie hated to be idle, or silent. If she was idle she would try to find something interesting, if she was silent her thoughts wandered and she would have an inner monologue which she would often referred to her Diary.

"Hmm" Stephanie on her back stared at the clear sky. She thought back on Tim, how he comforted her an hour ago about her baby she gave up for adoption. "Hey Cass…" she called to her while she put her hand on her stomach.

"Yes?" her full attention on the two lone trees in her view in the peep-hole.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to Spoiler the moment but… Are you…happy?" she curiously looked at her.

Cassandra finally looked down to her friend who lay there on the ground beside her. Stephanie face had no smile which was a rarity for her, and her blue eyes screamed out volumes of wanted fulfillment.

"You mean now?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No what I mean is, do you think you would be happy if you keeping doing this, fighting crime of the rest of your life?

Cassandra thought for a moment, the question did struck a chord for her. The guilt she had ever since she dug her fingers into a business man throat since she was eight always stirred inside her. **The Symbol **made her believe that she can use her guilt to help people to try to be a good person, to fight crime. She wanted become a hero, and not a villain like she always felt she was.

But now after almost three years of doing this, was it still only guilt that she help people or is it now happiness? Or is it both?

"I don't know, why?" It was an honest answer and question that Cassandra could think of. In fact this the first real heart to heart talk they had since before War Games in Gotham.

"Well, don't judge okay?" Stephanie plea softly rather afraid of what her best friend might think of her.

Cassandra nodded.

"I used to believed that I would be doing this for a long time, but now I'm not so sure," She confided in her friend.

"What change? I thought... you were happy…to help people?" Cassandra rested beside her friend.

"Oh I am, like the hero gig, you know kicking ass and taking names, helping people? I am totally there. But I started to think a bit more into my future," She paused for a moment and thought of stuff she wanted to do before becoming Spoiler to stop her father The Cluemaster. "Like I would love to go to college, get a career and have a family, and that's only the tip of the iceberg of the great and powerful Stephanie's bucket list." She explained. "But lately, I starting to think this hero business will get in the way from the stuff I wanted to do."

"You going to quit?" Cassandra asked, there was none tone of judgment.

"Not now, maybe in a couple of years, you know?" she answered. "But what are you Cass? Will you still be doing this?"

"Yes," she quickly answered.

"Really? I wish I was strong as you Cass,"

"You are, Stephanie. The troubles you had, the pain, but….you keep smiling, that's strength." She smiled.

"Thanks Cassie, that means a lot," Stephanie sent her a warm smile. "What about you? You said you keeping doing this, but do you have other plans?" Like I don't know get a day career or have a family or something?"

"I have a family, Dick, Barbara, Bruce, Tim, you and Alfred," she answered without even a single thought of what Stephanie really meant.

"No, I mean yourself Cass, you ever thought of having a child and husband, your family?"

"I…" she closed her eyes. That was another question that stuck a cord for her she never 'really had good parents.'

She tried to picture herself in the future; Cassandra, a good mother with daughter and married to….

**"**I don't think I would make a good wife to Dick…" she answered instinctively.

"Interesting…" Stephanie eyes widen. "I never... Even mention Dick's name, Cass," she stuttered.

"I…" Cassandra face flushed, her heart raced again, and like always. it was because of him. "I shouldn't have these feelings Steph…Him and Barbara…" she whispered.

"Oh man….I hoped I was wrong when I saw something between you two," Stephanie groaned.

"What should I do…." she closed her eyes, her heart started to beat fast when she couldn't get the imagine out of her mind.

"Cass, I really not in the place to give advice here…" Stephanie kept her voice down. "But I have to ask you this question again Cass…how exactly do you feel about Richard Grayson? What do you love about him? What makes him special to you?" Stephanie asked.

But just before Cassandra could even answer she saw a snowball hit Stephanie leg and Stephanie felt it.

Stephanie looked down at her position and noticed that her leg was sticking out from the snow bank. It was a rookie mistake; she didn't pay attention to her surroundings as much as she should have when she talked to Cassandra.

"Aww man!" Stephanie whined. "Sorry Cass….." Stephanie looked up and found that Cassandra vanished. "Oh now you use Bat-fu..." she whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes.

The defeated woman was just about to pop her head out of the snow bank until she heard:

"Hey whoa, I thought we all agreed to not use-"

"Nice knowing you Timmy!"

"No wait don't leave me Dick, oh come Cass what did I do to youuuuuuu"

Stephanie could hear the sound of Tim's voice in a panic getting closer to her.

"uuuuuu." Tim's body landed right beside Stephanie, face first in the snow.

"Hey Steph, Cass tossed me…" Tim groaned in the snow. "Looks like I'm out…." He sighed as he rolled over on his back.

Stephanie giggled at the site of Tim; his face was completely covered in snow which slowly melted away from the heat of his skin. But what she found most adorable about Tim, is the fact he seem so devastated from the lost.

"So how does it feel to finally lose at a game Timmy?" Stephanie teased.

"If we were playing Warhammer, or some sort of strategy game I will so beat everyone." He teased back.

"I'm sure you would," Stephanie rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "So where Cass now?"

"Well from my point of view of being thrown? She is chasing Dick."

"I bet she is…." She wriggled her nose.

"Huh?" Tim blinked.

"Nothing, just me thinking out loud."

She nested herself on his shoulder; Tim shifted his body so she would be more comfortable while he placed his arm around her. Stephanie lean into him slightly and took very large sniff on his chest, so loud that Tim knew that she was doing it on purpose this time.

"Steph!" Tim spouted out of embarrassment, but he played along with her.

Stephanie laughed loud while Tim pin her down on the snow and started to rubbed snow on her face.

"Tim stop, I'm sorry," she playfully tried to kick him off of her but Tim stood strong over her. After a good minute Stephanie finally stop to struggle. "I give up!" she tapped on the ground three times. Tim stopped his 'attack' and rested himself over her.

Both of them smiled at each other, Tim eyes looked deeply into hers that caused her blush; this was the first time she ever saw him look at her like that before. His eyes spoke volumes of passion and commitment but his eyes wander on her.

"Sorry….got carried away."

"Well I forgive you…if you kiss me," Stephanie whispered to him, she slight turned her face to the side, she expected a kiss on a cheek from him.

Then something happen she did not expect to come from Tim.

"Okay."

Tim leaned down to her and kissed her mouth. It was how he used to kiss her, **a warm kiss**.

Stephanie was taken back for a quick second, but pushed into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair. She moaned into his mouth, as she tried to keep up with him, but her lips trembled.

But just like how she spun him around on the ice, **he spun her around.**

This was so forward of Tim, so out of nature of him to act this way, but she didn't fight it, or question him. Then they broke off their kiss and caught their breath.

"Well am I forgiven?" he whispered to her.

"Wow…Tim that was," Stephanie stopped when Tim leaned his forehead on her chest. "Tim? Are you crying?"

"Stephanie I was so scared, to commit to you fully." Tim confessed to her. "All because of what..." stopped stop himself, and remembered what Dick said about being with Steph in the present and future, and not the past. "But not anymore, I'm with Steph today and future…" Tim looked up in her eyes, he was crying. "Steph I love you…"

Stephanie heart melted, the picture of them as an elderly couple in mind gotten brighter. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.

"I know…"

"Hey Steph…I know it's early, but you want to head to my place?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, like a movie or video game evening with Dick and Cass?" Stephanie smiled.

"No just us…tonight," Tim looked up her again.

"You sure? I don't feel right just ditching….oh..." Stephanie's widen. "You mean the night…just us?" she blushed.

Tim answered her question with a kiss on the mouth, and Stephanie loved his answer.

"You have protection?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah of course I do, my place has the latest in security hardware-" Tim stopped when he saw the woman rolled eyes in amusement. "Oh...protection..." Tim blushed. "I really need to learn to '**turn off'** Huh?" Tim face turn into a deeper red.

Stephanie giggled as she kissed him again. "It's okay...you already turn me on.." she whispered out subconsciously.

"Steph!" Tim voice panicked.

"Did...I say that out loud!" Stephanie eyes widen as her voice panic as well.

Tim nodded.

Stephanie was the lost of words, and like always when she stayed quiet of couldn't speak. Her mind wandered into an inner monologue which she refereed to as a Diary.

**[Dear Diary: **_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe I said that what loud_!**]**

* * *

**[Dick and Cass]**

Dick managed to out run Cass as he parked his body up behind a small snow mount. He smile to himself, he had the perfect vantage point from here. There was no way Cass would approach him from the bottom of the hill, he would have a clear shot on her. The Acrobat King of Snowball fights made a quick silent prayer for his fallen ally Tim. He never planned on 'sacrificing' his little brother, but just like the 'field of battle' he would have to make a strategy on the fly.

Dick wiped the snow off his mouth; Cass did manage to sneak a snowball to his mouth while she tossed Tim over the snow bank that Stephanie was at. However Dick managed to hit Cass at her back while she tossed Tim.

They were hit four times in total. The last strike would decide the winner. He peeked out into the field, there was one small snow bank on the east side of him, and what peeked out from it was a very **familiar blight yellow toque**. Dick kissed the snow ball with one hand for good luck as he 'hail mary pass', the catcher was Cassandra head. The man looked on as the snowball hit the yellow toque.

"Yes! I win Cassandra!" Dick cheered with glee as he approached more liked danced his way to the snow bank.

But once he leaned over the snow bank where Cassandra was at, his smile disappeared. He did find her yellow toque; followed by the tree branch in the ground that supported the toque in the air, but the owner was nowhere to be found.

"You're an idiot Grayson," he sighed. "Fell for the oddest trick in the book—"

He turned around just in time to catch a snowball that came to his face with his right hand. Cassandra charged forward and tackled him down the hill. Both their bodies rolled down in the hilly snow and once they hit the bottom Dick ended on top of her.

"Sorry Cassandra," Dick smiled down at her blank expression.

He chuckled as he tossed the snow ball in his right hand up in the air and caught it as it came down.

"Game…set…and…" Dick tossed the snow ball back in the air, but as he did she saw her smile.

In a flash Cassandra wrapped her legs around his stomach and used her thighs to twist their bodies around; she was on top of him, straddled his stomach tightly so he couldn't countered. She caught the snow ball in her hand and with a flick of a wrist the snow ball hit Dick in the mouth.

"Match…." She finished his sentence.

Dick blinked, not only did he tasted snow in his mouth, he tasted defeat.

"I had you, you broke the rules we all agreed no Bat-fu." He sighed.

"I didn't break any rules…I use Cass-fu." Cassandra smiled.

"Then you cheated," he rolled his eyes.

"No cheat…winning." She replied.

"Why did you aim for my mouth all those times?"

"Big target…" she grinned.

"Aww man, I lose, and you out witted me." Dick sighed.

She was a fast learner when it came to verbal repartee, Dick noticed.

"Um.. what's the matter…" Cassandra leaned into him. "**Has the….Little Miss Ninja Goddess made the Acrobat King..Humble**?" she smiled deeply at him with a whisper in his ear.

She practice that line, in her mind ever since they were alone again, away from Tim and Steph and she relish the moment she had the opportunity to finally say it.

A very **FAST learner when it came to verbal repartee**, Dick noticed.

They both laughed for a few seconds, Dick face leaned forward while Cassandra did the same. They didn't know how, or who started…but their lips bushed each other and they started to kiss. It was a quick second but time froze, and their lips melted into each other. They soon realize what they have done and broke off the kiss. She leaned back slightly but still hovered over his face while he lay back down on the ground.

Their eyes meant, they rapt each other in their gaze.

They just looked at each other for a long moment, her hands were on his chest to keep her balance as she leaned into him, while his hands were on her hips he didn't even know when he move his hands there. Neither said a word, nor did they object to where their hands were.

Dick looked up at Cassandra, her hair hung down from her face, the hair still damped from the snow, her eyes fixed on his. Cassandra hardly wore makeup; usually just simple lipstick but she didn't need it in his opinion.

He thought back on the many times they are just alone together, how the easily they took comfort with each other.

He was quick to notice that Cassandra was no stranger when it came to affection; he noticed ever since he worked with the woman with no name in No Man Land when she first donned the Batgirl outfit. She couldn't speak any words then but she was expressive through touch. How she often touches someone cheek to check if their okay, or she would say 'hello' a quick jab to someone palm.

He then remembered one time he tried to teach her pat-a-cake, it spur of a moment back then. It was awkward because she didn't get the concept and she kept punching his hands.

It's an inspiration to him how someone who was raise on violence, can be so gentle and loving.

Dick was very similar in that aspect; affectionate, he loved people, to touch people, to hold people, to comfort people, to talk to people and make them laugh. All these aspects of what he love was the very core of his being; his core wasn't a former Robin, not Nightwing, or Richard Grayson, he was an acrobat first, a performer, an entertainer. He loved to make people happy, to make people love him, since he loved them.

But it was a double edge sword to him when it came to women's hearts. Richard Grayson could not help but love openly and deeply and although he devoted to one woman at a time, there was still many broken hearts of women in his path.

If there was anything he appreciated from the one year of seclusion of quitting Nightwing, he learnt to hold back when it came to women, despite the strong temptation. No more broken hearts, no more guilt, and no more hurting women he will eventually fallen for.

Because his heart still wanted Barbara back then

He still..wanted to be with her now...

He was afraid now, that he would eventually go back to his old ways, and reopen his factory of broken hearts.

It terrified him deeply, that Cassandra could be the first in line.

Because…as he looked it at her at deeply…

Day by day he became to realize just how beautiful Cassandra is, inside and outside, how she always clear his head, how she was his moral support. Her smile, her laugh, and her strange cute quirks.

This moment… he fully admitted to it.

**He fell for Cassandra**.

Cassandra looked down at Dick, his blue eyes were always so deep, and express so much. They were so passionate and she could have easily lose herself on how deep they actually were, like an ocean with many voices. Each voice were easy to read since Dick never held his emotions in his eyes, but this moment she couldn't read them, but she did recognize it.

Her mind wandered back on the first night she returned to Bludhaven where she helped Dick on a lead to Warehouse 16. They were back at his old apartment, on his bed; it was the same look when she took off her mask.

When she first moved to Bludhaven a couple of years ago, she felt she was 'evolving' but always felt…there was a wall there. But now as she thought on what Stephanie informed that she is changing, she smiled more often, a bit more opened. She also notice that she been talking a bit more efficiently now, and how she can now express her emotions more often.

Cassandra thought back on how she told Dick he made her **feel happy as Cassandra**, how she never felt uncomfortable around him, how she always made her smile. He always made her laugh.

She felt a spark stirred inside of her when she was always near him.

Stephanie questions popped in her mind; she wanted just to **answer with her words**.

_Cass…how exactly do you feel about Richard Grayson? _

'He makes me happy'

_What do you love about him? _

'His stories'

_What makes him special to you?"_

'He makes me smile'

But instead with words, she **answered with her heart**.

_Cass…how exactly do you feel about Richard Grayson? _

'Everything'

_What do you love about him? _

'Everything'

_What makes him special to you?"_

'Everything'

To Cassandra Cain, Richard Grayson is **everything** to her.

When despite her love and respect for Barbara, a sister, a mentor a friend who hated to see being hurt. It still confused Cassandra, how Barbara Gordon, did not want Richard Grayson. When she loved him, wanted him, and for the first time in her life wanted her own happiness Cassandra finally accepted it in her heart…the spark that stirred inside her for a while now**, she understood what the spark is, and it felt amazing**.

**She fell for Richard Grayson**.

She noticed that he close his eyes, she closed her eyes as well.

Dick's heart raced, and he tried to take long deep breaths. He could feel her hands on his chest as it rose up and down, she wore black gloves if he remembered correctly. Her body still straddled his stomach tightly, he enjoy the warmth, her warmth.

"Are…we alone Cassandra?" his voice weak, he already knew the answer; Gotham Park had many private areas. He somehow knew that Tim would bring Stephanie somewhere else away from them, they wouldn't go search for them here.

He opened his eyes and to his surprise, her eyes were closed too, her face flushed and he noticed that she took long deep breaths as well. He could see the outline of her chest through her winter coat. Unlike her Batgirl suit that was skin-tight which display her outlines of her chest perfectly…it actually never moved because of the Kevlar.

But each breath she took, he could see her chest rose up and down it was rhythmic, beautiful. Her hands wandered around his chest, his shoulders, and his face, she leaned back, and now he had a perfect view of her.

"Cassandra," his voice spoke softly.

"Yes…." She answered anyway with a sigh, her eyes slowly opened.

"My… face is cold," Dick voice still weak, his eyes still focused on hers.

**He knew there was no escape now, the line he promised himself he wouldn't cross…**

Cassandra blinked for a few seconds. "Okay…" whispered softly.

She pulled off a glove from her hand with her teeth and reach for his cheek with her warm hand. Normally this would be natural for her, she done this several times before on Dick. She was hesitanted at first, but she took a quick glance eyes, it pleaded.

Finally with a soft sight she cupped his cheek and caressed it, and just like last time she stroked his lips with her thumb.

Dick then took her hand with both of his; she felt the coldness of his skin on both hands.

**He crossed the line…**

He gently played with her fingers, and started to softy kissed her thumb and the tip of each finger, his kisses continued down each finger. Each kissed was like fire, her fingers trembled with sensation; she moan softy as he gently sucked the skin of the back of her hand.

**They couldn't resist each other…**

Cassandra took one of his hands and did the same to him, but each kiss from her was like tiny nibbles down the length of each finger. The skins of his fingers were firm, strong, but also soft; she guided his hand on her cheek. He took the invitation and stroked her cheekbones, her nose, once his thumb brushed against her mouth; she took his thumb with her lips and sucked the tip of his thumb.

There was a low moan from him; he didn't expect the tip of his thumb being sucked so stimulating, so sexy. His low moan only encouraged her lightly bite him, which made moan deeper as he sucked the back of her skin of the harder.

Then he shifted he his body slightly, Cassandra felt his body shift between her thighs, she could read what he was trying to do base on touch, his body language. She placed her free hand on his chest for balance and moved back slightly until he was off his stomach and on his waist.

**They couldn't stop…**

It has been a long time since he been with a woman, and he fought to control himself with his own need. She fought to control her need as well, she never been with a man, never been in this position of passion and love. But she has experience arousal before, and often ashamed her that she would succumb to her own desires certain nights.

Her hands wander up his body again until it each his shoulders.

Even though they were in clothes and outdoor wear, she felt the sensation on her skin, the movement, his body language as well as her own. When her hands wander his body, she felt his muscles, the slight amount of tremors, he enjoy her touch, which only amplify her own enjoyment. But his hands wandered her body as well; it rubbed down her legs and back up to her hips. When he adjusted himself so he could feel her need at a certain angle and by the sudden cry from her mouth, it was the right angle.

She leaned in him, and he quickly responded to her.

Their mouths brushed slightly, they felt the tingling on their lips, until they started to move their mouths into the kiss.

It was close lip at first; it was soft and tender.

Cassandra sighed deeply as she quickly took off her other glove and touch both his cheeks his neck and hair. Dick's hands wandered as well, it moved from her hips and up her lower back on the winter coat. His hands then moved up to her shoulders and finally with one hand he took one of hers and held it tight, their fingers intertwine when he rested their bounded hands on his chest. His other hand move to back of her head, he pushed her head forward slightly while he stroked her long hair.

Their mouths started to open more slightly; it was passionate, desired and measured.

Their bodies were hot and damp from each other's heat, their intertwined hands that were on his chest moved to the side as Cassandra pressed her chest fully against his; he felt the fullness of her chest. She increased the pace of her mouth against his; Cassandra's hand that was still in Dick's hair, she entangled her fingers in them and pulled slightly.

She was able to read his actions and motions by reading the touch of his lips with hers, her hips on his. He was in a daze, his mind light-headed, his actions natural, while she simply reacted on instinct of his body language.

It surprised him, really, that Cassandra…was so good at this, but then again it didn't really surprise him. Body language after all was her first language, and he quickly learned how good she really is.

Through his mouth alone, she was able to move exactly how he was going to move she matched his mouth, her hunger, his need. Through his hips alone she pressed against him, and held there to match him, her need, and his hunger.

Their mouth opened more: it was deep kiss.

He tasted her, and she tasted him, it was a completely new and exciting taste from him, it was the same for her. She enjoyed the taste of him, she tasted the coffee he had back in the diner, cream not milk and lots a sugar; just how he enjoy it. Cassandra didn't like coffee, but started to now. It overpowered her senses and she didn't hear herself moan in his mouth.

But Dick heard her and encouraged him to taste her deeper and she reacted the same as him. She caught his tongue with hers; this type of kiss was still new to her, but she took everything in, learned from his 'movement' then started to act on her own.

She started to overpower him and she completely stirred deep inside him.

They broke of their kiss, only to take a quick deep breath.

She sucked and nibbled his lower lip and made him sit up when she pulled him up by his lower lip. Their bounded hands tighten their grip; while Dick's other hand wrapped around her waist to support her, to pressed himself against her. Cassandra's other hand wrapped around his neck to push him further into her kiss.

Cassandra broke off the kiss and sighed deeply when Dick's hand smooth underneath her winter coat and her shirt and touched the skinned of her lower back. His mouth moved, kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her chin, her cheek and brushed his lips down to her neck. While he did so, she brushed her lips on his cheekbones and kissed the back of his ear.

Dick could feel her kisses back of his ear; it only gave confidence to suck the skin of her lower neck. She cried out to him, in his ear and instantly sucked his ear lobe to keep her voice down. He could hear the low soft pants of her breath as nibbled on his ear lobe, he moaned in her neck.

The hand that touch the skin of her lower back, his arm moved around and brushed his finger tips on her hot skin of her stomach; his hand rested there. Her hand that was on his neck, she brushed down his chest, his stomach, and rested on the skin of his waist. She knew what he planned to do with his hand on her stomach, but he was hesitanted, she hesitanted as well.

Cassandra pressed her lips on his ear.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Dick moved up to her ear.

"Okay…" he whimpered back.

They cupped each other needs, and both cried out for each other.

Then they collapsed back on the ground.

Cassandra moved off him while slid her hand back up to his chest and moved to his side. Her body pressed herself into him, she hug him. Dick moved slightly and slid his hand up around her shoulders to make her more comfortable.

Their other hands were still connected with each other their fingers still intertwine.

"Cassandra….I…" Dick tried to speak out but he lost of breath his mind finally cleared from his passion and love. "I shouldn't have done this—"he bit his lip, his eyes started to water. "What have I done?" he whimpered.

"We both done this, Dick…" she looked up to him her mind finally cleared from her passion and love.

"I…didn't mean…for this to happen…" Dick started to cry.

"I…know… I know…" Cassandra started to cry as well.

"I didn't mean to fall for you Cassand—"

He couldn't breathe, but he just had to say it.

"**I love you Cass**, **I do, **but I…" he struggled his words out.

"**I love you too Dick**…" Cassandra buried herself in his chest. "I know…what…you want to say."

Dick wrapped his arm around her and held her close and tightened his grip of their bounded hands. "I'm truly sorry Cassandra…but I…" Dick still couldn't say it.

And it broke his heart when Cassandra, the woman in his arms that he fell in love for…completed his own sentence of heartbreak.

"But you….**still love Barbara**….**I know**...**you still want to be with her**," she sobbed in his chest, tears ran down her cheeks. "At least…**I had one moment with you**…**Where I'm...Happy…truly with you as Cassandra...** " She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed gently. "So...don't be sorry," she buried himself further in his chest. "Please…don't be sorry…." She kept on repeating.

Tears ran down his cheeks, as she comforted Cass and heard her pleas.

He broke his own promise, he swore he never cross the line.

He never wanted to hurt Cass, never want she her cry, and never wanted play with her heart, her emotions.

Never wanted to break her heart...

He could hear his own voice in his head as he heard her crying.

_You... are such a fuck up Grayson…._

**TBC**

* * *

AN:** Please review, please don't be shy or rely on others. **

**Until next time take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**#9**

**Wings of Embrace**

**Part 1**

* * *

"_We…shouldn't tell anyone what happened, what we done Cass it will hurt a lot of people, especially Bruce...Barbara…"_

"_I know….I wouldn't…want to hurt you or Barbara anymore…"_

**Dick Grayson Apartment**

**January 24 10:00 AM**

**[Dick]**

_[What have I done? What we did in the park...Why did I do that her. What the hell is wrong with me? No seriously what is wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this to myself? I keep hurting people…I was supposed to be like an older brother to her, she supposed to be like my sister. I was supposed to the responsible one, the older one, the one to help her, the one to comfort her. But...I broke Cass' heart…]_

"**This is so messed up**…" Dick whispered to himself.

Dick lay on his back in his bed, he looked on at the opened ring box in his hand in front of him. His eyes focused on the Romanian design, the craftsmanship that he naturally admired, it was part of him, his background. Ever since the heart-broken day he gotten this back from Barbara; he secretly took the time to stare at the wedding ring indented for her, in his bed away from everyone. No matter where it was, his old room in the manor, his old room in any apartment; his bedroom meant a lot to him. It was a place where he could be the most vulnerable, to truly be alone with his thoughts.

He never had the opportunity to be alone in circus days, a life that we would always love and honor. The circus was one big family, a close family, there was no problem that one member had that no one else wouldn't try to best to help with; it was a responsibility to help everyone. That was one of the main values that Richard Grayson took to the heart; when he had the cowl on, he tried to help everyone. He treated how everyone was his responsibility, but it painfully became aware of him that the world is far to bigger than a Circus Tent.

But ever since he was given a room in the manor and every room he had after. He actually had the privacy to dwell on his doubts and normally he would just think back on every single good memory that he absorbed in his heart.

But day by day as he got older, it proved harder to do.

There was only one person who worn the ring before, many years ago, and it was given to him ever since he was a circus boy. The diamond ring wasn't large; it was simple, modest and graceful. He half smiled; it was one if his only keepsake he had back when he lived a happy life before he became Robin than Nightwing.

He closed the ring box and placed it underneath his pillow like he has done every day so far. He stirred in bed as he reached out for his cell phone on the nightstand. There were ten 'new' voice messages; they were all over a week old. The man bit his lip hard; he debated if he wanted to hear the voice messages now. Based on what happen recently this month, he had a fine guess what the message about.

With a deep annoyed sighed he listen in on his phone, he had little patience

**First Played Message at January 12 at 10 AM**

"Hi Dick, it's me Dinah."

There was a long pause from her, and Dick knew what this was about. Dinah never called him in his personal phone like this. The message continued

"I heard what happen with Babs, listen if you need to talk…."

Dick pressed a button.

**Message Deleted.**

**Second Played Message at January 12 at 11:23 AM**

"Dick, its Helena, seriously what is wrong….."

**Message Deleted.**

**Third Played Message at January 14 at 3:30 PM**

"Dick come on this is the second message, its Dinah, we need-"

**Message Deleted.**

**Fourth Played Message at January 16 at 1:00 PM**

"Dick! Listen please listen its Din—"

**Message Deleted.**

Dick didn't feel bad when he deleted the remaining messages from his phone and carelessly tossed it away from him, it hit the wall of his room. He forced himself out of bed and walked out room; he broke is routine of morning excises and made his way to second floor to the kitchen he didn't bother to prepare tea for Cassandra or coffee for himself. The man just drank milk from the carton until it was empty and tossed it in the empty garbage can in the corner. His body dropped on the couch of the small living room and just laid back to stare at the blank TV. The sound of the door opening from one of the small bed rooms didn't really seize his attention; he knew who it was.

Cassandra moved to the second floor; it was to avoid him as much as possible. He figured she did it to best to avoid each other as much as possible; or to help resist any temptation she had.

He perfectly understood since he had strong temptation as well, he never thought we would enjoy that moment with her as much as she would. The way she moved, the way she kissed him, how he felt connected to her, physically and spiritually. The temptation was powerful, and it took every ounce of his will not to just hold and kiss her, make love to her.

"I get more milk later Cass…" Dick offered when he heard the sound of the fridge opening.

He drank all the milk on purpose; it belonged to her since she bought it. It was a simple excuse to actually talk to her, and not at her. They haven't really talked to each other since their moment in their park, when they agreed to keep what they done a secret. The only times that they actually talked, was when they were out as Nightwing and Batgirl. He didn't tell any stories through the radio, no jokes, nothing, it was strictly professorial for the last couple of days. She didn't respond to his offer as he heard the door to her bedroom door close.

It was a gamble anyway…

They never actually looked at each other face to face; he missed the smile of hers he would see every morning. He missed her cute quirks when it came to food; she had a hearty appetite and he would often go buy two weeks' worth of groceries, for her it only lasted a few days. He took her with him to a grocery store to teach her how to buy groceries for herself and not depend on Alfred too much. It was also a good learning experience for her; he would often give her a list of groceries that she herself would find, by reading it the list and tracking the products down, which in time she eventually succeed.

There was also her big messy nature he missed. Whenever she finished a package of food, either from a can or box, she would just leave it on the ground or put it back in the fridge or pantry despite the fact the garbage can was visually there for her to put in. He always scolded to clean after herself; a little hypocritical on his part but he kept his mess in his room. Part of him felt that she been messy on purpose just to 'annoy' him. He could never get a proper read on her on that.

But now…she cleaned after her mess, bought her own groceries and what he missed most important at her…

He didn't help her study; she studied in her room alone, he wanted to praise her with a 'Good Job' but not anymore, he had no right to do so now.

He needed to get out, clear his mind.

* * *

**[Cassandra]**

"Am I am… bad person? I wanted to help Barbara…with Dick, stop the 'hurting' between them. I wanted them to happy… but I also want to closer to him, like family, like he and Tim. But we became too close… I want to help him protect Bludhaven, our city…No it always been his city. But these last few weeks, my heart always raced, I laugh and smile when he gives me his full attention. He helped me read…socialize have fun. Stephanie said it best…he helped me crack out of my shell. I change…and I now I feel it. What is the word again…evolving? Did he make me evolve...of did he just help me? I am so confused now… I fallen for him, and I know he fallen for me. My moment with him in the park, my skin felt alive, they way we kissed, the way we comforted each other, that whole moment with him it made me so happy. I want to be with him…but I can't… he still loves Barbara…and I love her like my sister and betrayed her with my own feelings….Am I bad person for falling in love with him?"

Cassandra took a deep breath while she turned off her voice recorder and placed in underneath the pillow of her new bed. This was the longest recorded entry she ever made; also the longest she ever expressed herself through words. She stirred in the bed sheets lost in her thoughts of what happen just a few days ago. The last few days after her time in a park with him were mentally exhausting for her; it fact she was drained. Usually her mind would be more focused; she would have a clear goal to do until the next day. But now her mind clouded in emotions, new emotions that she wished she could ignore and push away.

The young woman was aware how many people saw her when it came to men, however Cassandra had emotions like any woman would have for men. She wasn't disinterested in love and sex, in fact she welcomed it. People just assumed that those types of thoughts were beneath her and she wouldn't play down to their impressions just so she would prove a point. Despite her little experience in relationships, it also didn't help that Batman would scare off any boys that actually shown interested in her; she craved for companionship as any other person would.

She decided it was best if she moved to the second floor, to avoid any her temptation for him, which proved a massive struggle. Even though she never actually made love with Dick; it was the first ever sensual experience she ever had with a man. The fact that she felt and experience the real feelings of love from him through his actions, made her heart ache for more.

With a deep long breath she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, she pause when she saw the glimpse of his Dick's head on the edge of the couch his gaze on the blank TV screen in the living room. He didn't address her, which was a giant relief to her. She opened the fridge for something drink but only found water bottles.

"I will get more milk later Cass," she heard Dick's voice, which froze her body up for a few seconds.

This was the first time he actually addressed her since the park; he talk to her and not at her. She wanted to reply 'Okay' or 'Thank You' but her chest seized up and couldn't utter a word. She nodded, despite the fact he wouldn't have known she done so and reached grabbed a water bottle and went back into room.

The mornings were not the same anymore.

Usually he would crack a joke, tell a story, or just smile at her for no reason every morning. He would also often scold her because of her messy nature which she would admit to herself; she been messy on purpose just to 'annoy' him. Those mornings were gone now. What Cassandra missed most in the mornings is that he helped her with the studies but now she would have to study alone. The young woman rested back on her bed on her stomach and reach down to one of her study books on the floor beside her bed. She spoke the words she read out loud then after the word she thought it was she would press a button to hear an audio voice to hear if she was right or wrong.

She never used this feature in the books that Barbara sent to her for her studies; Dick would always tell her if she was right or wrong.

Words never felt emptier to her…..

She needed to get out…

Through cosmic timing both crossed paths as they headed out for the door after they washed and got dressed. Both froze at each other glances and despite the through the pain they had, their heart continued to race. It was a complex emotion, it felt like a life time but finally Dick step aside and gestured his hand for her to go first.

She nodded and preceded the electronic locked door; Cassandra pressed her hand on the door for it to be scanned with quick second the door unlocked.

"I…." a weak voice called out to her.

Cassandra hands trembled when she heard him say something.

"Y..yes?" she didn't look at him.

"Nothing…," Dick whispered.

Cassandra gave a slight nod and left him alone in apartment.

* * *

**Bludhaven Streets**

**1:30 PM**

The day never felt emptier even when Dick drove through the streets of the city; which he would normally do during the day to clear his mind. He struggled to clear his mind of Cassandra and Barbara, he never felt so trapped in his thoughts. Dick stopped his civilian motorcycle at a traffic light; he kicked his legs slightly so they wouldn't fall asleep in him. He rode for hours and he could tell by the sun's position in the sky; it was the afternoon, but he didn't want to go home just yet.

He figured it would be best just to stay outside, to past the time and try to take his mind of her. Which was hard, because he took her everywhere, share with her the places he enjoyed. It did bring a smile on his face that she did enjoy the places as well. He thought back on the places that he didn't bring her yet…and he only thought of one place.

A place where even he wouldn't share with her…it was a place where "Bludhaven Family" were. A place where he has yet to visit since he returned to Bludhaven.

As the traffic green switch back to green, he hit the gas; he needed to buy flowers first…

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Brown Residence**

**2:00 PM**

"Okay…I do appreciate you visiting me Cass unexpected, because I'm a busy girl who hand nothing planned today with the exception of putting a chicken casserole in the oven at 4 in time for it to be ready when my mom to come home from work for supper….but," Stephanie paused on her bed as she looked down on Cassandra on the floor. "You haven't said anything for like the past hour and a half…" she remarked.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind…" Cassandra looked up to her friend that hovered over her on the bed. "Needed someone to talk to..." she nodded.

"Umm yeah…requires you actually talking…even I run out of things to talk about, you know?" she winked with a smile.

Cassandra sent a half-smile back, she could always relay on her sunny best friend to 'raise her spirits' a phrase she was familiar with before. She struggled not to tell Stephanie, on what happen in the park with Dick or her real feelings for him. This realm was new to her, things were simple back then, she would just fight crime, be Batgirl.

But now she is both, Batgirl and Cassandra…Two lives.

"Stephanie….when you said I change…is it a good thing?"

"Oh course it is Cass! What makes you think that?" Stephanie responded, more that a little surprised by the question.

"Before, everything was simple for me…but now I find myself feeling different, acting different." She explained. "I used to have a hard time...Expressing myself through words…I always used 'this' Cassandra raised her hands in to fist. "But now…it not so simple anymore…I'm able to use words often now, share my opinions, it's like it's a new me...but old me same time."

"Well I do notice…and don't get mad," Stephanie paused as she took Cassandra's hands that were still in fist back down on the bed. "You are more vocal, you can actually carry on a conversation…and you smile much more than last time. It's like your acting like a 'normal' person well 'normal' in a sense of the 'world we live into day.' So it's not a bad thing Cass…" Stephanie smiled but braced herself to be hit when Cassandra raised her hand. Perhaps the normal wasn't the best word to use she thought as she saw her friend's hand reach out to her.

"Thank you Stephanie…" she patted her friend on shoulder.

Her friend's words helped greatly.

Stephanie smiled back with a sigh of relief, she took this as a sign and decided to ask her in regards of Dick. "So…"

"So how are you and Tim?" Cassandra interrupted.

Stephanie smiled; she knew that Cassandra attempted to cycle the conversation back her way and went along with her, and rather not push the further.

"You know…I think Tim and I are fine, great actually," she beamed as she rolled over to her back and grabbed a pillow to embrace. "To be honest with you, I had my doubts about our relationship; but ever since our time in the park my doubts were gone…" Stephanie tightened her arms around the pillow. "I know this sounds incredibly cliché…but we are soul mates..." The image of a peaceful life with Tim in her mind brought warm up her heart.

Cassandra kneeled over the bed and rested herself on it; Stephanie felt the extra weigh on her bed and she tuned to see Cassandra looked her with a neutral expression.

"How do you know that, you and Tim, soul-mates?" the expression on her face hasn't changed, but her eyes did wander slightly when she said soul-mates.

"Geez Cass, way to hammer me with the tough questions," she chuckled. "Hmm let's see…" Stephanie thought for a moment. "I know that Tim is my soul mate is because every single waking and sleeping second I think about him, and even though he always gone on a mission or we just don't have the time to spend time together, I still feel he is with me now. And when I close my eyes." Stephanie closed her eyes and took a full relaxed sigh. "He's right there in my mind I can picture it, us together…always and forever…" she opened her eyes slowly.

Cassandra listened to every word intently and read Stephanie's body language; she understood how her friend felt about Tim, soul-mate. Cassandra felt the same, and when she closed her eyes, the first thing she could picture was Dick.

"Well does that help?" Stephanie titled her head.

"Yes…" Cassandra nodded.

Stephanie found another opening in the conversation.

"Cass… you didn't answer my questions about Dick." Stephanie shot her a concern look.

Cassandra bit her lip with a sigh. "I do love him Stephanie…."

"This is heavy…does he know? Have you told him you love him?"

"**No…"** Cassandra lied. "What should I do?"

"Listen…I can't give any advice on this…,"she turned to Cassandra, rested herself on her elbow. "But the only suggestion I can give is…**don't act on it**."

"Don't act on it?"

"Yeah…I mean resist it, I mean no matter what the temptation don't act, don't kiss him or anything…because when you do it's a downhill from there Cass," Stephanie consulted. "Like that would lead to a lot of problems you do understand right? What would Bruce think; he's going to flip and you by all people should know about Barbara and there is an age thing…"

"I know!" Cassandra snapped as buried herself in mattress of the bed; she wanted to confide in her friend that she already acted on it. "I didn't act on it…" she lied through the sheets.

"That's a good thing you resisted…" Stephanie rubbed Cassandra back with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's wrong…Dick and me being together isn't it?" Cass whispered.

Stephanie didn't give an answer.

* * *

**Bludhaven Cemetery**

**4:10 PM**

This was the only place left that he didn't share with her.

After a couple of hours him in front of the gates, he finally took a single step forward.

Dick walked through the cemetery with a large bouquet of roses; this was his second time visiting this city cemetery willing. He hated cemeteries or funerals; it has of the most common trait within the Bat family. After a couple of minutes the man stood in front of a memorial gravestone.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF THE RESIDENTS OF 1013 PARKTHRONE AVE**

**HAVEN LOST IS HEAVEN GAIN**

"Hi…everyone," Dick knelt and kissed the gravestone. "I'm sorry that I don't visit you guys right away when I return to this city. I've been busy…." Dick shook his head, disappointed in himself. "That's no excuse….actually the only excuse I have is a sad one…"

Dick sat himself in front of the gravestone while he dusted off the gravestone of snow. He closed his eyes and remembered the faces of the people in his apartment building; it was an instant, they were his 'Bludhaven family.'

"So Hogan, are you keeping 'Mutt' out of trouble like your promise? I still owe you a drink don't I?" He placed a flower.

"Mutt have you been practicing your hook shot like I taught you?" He placed another flower.

"Dave, you remember how to fix that pipe in that sink in 2A right? That pipe was always a pain in the butt but I sure you can manage. Clancy would be pretty proud that she has a capable superintended to replace her. Also Kesla sorry but I have to take a rain check on your tea party which sucks because you give the best tea parties. But take care of your dad kay?" He placed two more flowers.

Dick kept on placing flowers one by one; each flower was dedicated to each victim, he would address them by name and talk to them. He made promises or told funny stories as each flower was place carefully. Time passed on quickly as fast of his stories and sun started to set on his back, there were 35 flowers in total and as he placed the last one…

"Yoska? Are you still watching the stars? What is it that you told me about my troubles? I either make peace from what I lost or going to lose or I fight for them. Sorry to tell you Yoska…I pick option C I ran from everything a year ago…." Dick took a deep breath. "Yeah I admit it I'm a coward, and honestly... I think I'm still am. I think I've been one for a while now. I…never actually took time to actually grieve, the only time I did was at my parent's funeral. Since then I always have distracted myself with other things; helping people, comforting people, and just being there for someone. I take how everything I come across as if it is my responsibility, a habit that always stuck with me in my circus days. I'm not prefect…I know that, I had many failures; failing to protect my first love from being shot…failing to respect her wishes on not dwelling on the past. Not being a good older brother to my little brother Jason and not protecting him…and many more." Dick slowly opened his eyes. "I think the reason…no I know the reason I'm way over my head, why I take on so much responsibility is because it doesn't give me time to think on my failures doesn't give me time to grieve…so Yoska I picked option C…"

Dick stood back up.

"After all the only reason why I came to visit you is because…I needed to get my mind off the woman…I fallen for, but….can't be with. I'm pathetic aren't I?" he shook his head as tears ran down his face. "I…so sorry for not protecting you all, all of you were family. We helped each other, talk to each other, we had those monthly suppers. Will you forgive me?"

The man struggled to keep his composure, and after an hour, he manage to do so.

"Good bye.."

He turned and left cemetery; he drove through the streets again, as he tried to find anything to take his mind off everything. His stomach growled, at least food would be some comfort for him this evening as he turned a corner of a street to the nearest burger joint. He paused when he saw a very familiar limousine parked across Alice's Burgers, and a wide smile escape his lips.

"Bruce..." he whispered to himself.

Bruce had always brought a smile on his face, they may have had rough spots years ago, but he always respected and love then man. He slowly parked right by the passenger side and lightly knocked on the window. The window slowly opened and Dick smiled to see Bruce in there.

"Hiya Bruce, Hiya Alfred!" Dick chuckled with a wide grin.

"Good evening to you Master Richard," Alfred greeted from the driver's seat.

"Hello Dick," Bruce smiled as his eye wandered motorcycle that Dick was on. "Nice ride…" he nodded.

Neither Bruce nor Batman could resist a nice motorcycle when he came across from it a very familiar trait among the men in the family.

"Thanks, modified it myself," Dick beamed. "So…." He leaned in casually, his arm on the roof of the limousine. "Wha cha doing in my city?" he winked through is sunglasses. In the corner of the eye he saw Alice's Burgers takeout bag that rested on the seat beside Bruce. "Well other than 'fine dining' of course." Dick pointed at restaurant behind him.

"Just finished a chairty opening for Wayne Foundations of Education for Meta youth victims," Bruce answered his tone neutral. "I have expanded into this city ever since the Crisis a year ago…"

"Really now, didn't hear about any opening event like that going on here today."

"There was a public announcement last week Dick, I tried to call you to invite you. I did leave you two voice messages..." Bruce slightly frowned. "For someone who supposed watching this city, you are not up to date with current events. You also have avoided my calls." Bruce remarked with a casual tone, there was no tone of judgement at his end.

Bruce was honestly happy to see Dick.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Been overwhelmed." He shrugged, it wasn't really a lie.

"How is Cassandra? She also been avoiding my calls." Bruce tone still casual.

"Oh come on you know she isn't really a phone person. But Cass is good, her studies…well everything is good for her," Dick answered, it wasn't a lie either.

"Good," Bruce nodded. "It is good that you are with her, she needs the connected of family, and you are best fit, you are a people person."

"Well what can I say, she like a sister!" Dick beamed.

"Well in a couple of days, change **'like' to 'is'**," Bruce smiled.

Dick blinked as he sat up straight. "What?"

"She doesn't know it yet, in fact only the only people who know this is you, Alfred and myself; but I'm adopting Cassandra, Dick. I should have done it a long time ago, it took me a year to get things settle but I can adopt her now."

"So…you are adopting her…." Dick whispered more to himself.

"Correct. Listen Dick ever since the Crisis… I start to realize my faults. Cassandra is one of them. I wasn't fair to her… to say that she is family and yet never treated her like she belonged to us. That is why I'm going to change that. It was hard at first, since unlike you, Tim," there was a slight pause. "...and Jason, Cassandra doesn't have a real identification, no birth certificated and she is turning twenty which means that she passed the age of real adoption. There are ways around it of course but that would risk investigation….I figured you be happy, Dick." Bruce noticed the somber expression on Dick's face.

"No I am…I just overwhelmed…." Dick replied as his heart ached. "When are you going to tell her the good news?"

"Her birthday in a couple of days, I have arrange a surprise party under the advice of Alfred. All she has to do is sign her name, and it would be official. Cassandra Wayne…" Bruce's smile widened. It was one of his rare genuine smiles.

"I see…"

"Dick is everything all right chum?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I'm okay…like I said overwhelmed…it is good news after all." Dick smiled again.

"I trust you be there for her birthday at the manor?" Bruce asked. "Tim, Stephanie and Barbara will be there."

Dick froze with the mere mention of Barbara's name, and his heart started to hurt again.

"Dick you sure you are okay?" Bruce eyes studied him.

"Yeah its nothing, just the case I'm working on is very frustrating. Just can't get the people responsible, always manage to slip out of my fingers and I just can't figured it out." Dick lied.

"It happens to the best of us Dick. Is Cassandra on this case with you?"

"No."

"Brief her then, maybe you need a fresh perspective, and she was a unique perspective. It will also be good detective training for her." Bruce suggested with the tone of Batman. "You two complement each other well." He added.

"Thanks Bruce. For everything, for finding me in Chicago and knocking some sense into me…" Dick smiled.

"Anytime Dick," Bruce nodded. "Alfred let's go home."

"As you wish sir, good-bye Master Richard."

"See ya at the party Alfred, Bruce."

"I message you the details…." Bruce replied. "And Dick…about Cassandra," he studied Dick with his eyes intently this time.

"Yeah?" Dick knew what Bruce was doing, and he responded by masking himself.

"Is there anything you are not telling me…about Cassandra?" Bruce shot him a serious glance. "I shouldn't have to worry about anything? You two living together?"

"What are you implying Bruce?" Dick frowned; he tried his best to keep his composure.

"When I first sent Tim and Cassandra here over a year ago. I made sure they were station in different living areas to avoid any... complications…" Bruce shook his head.

"Don't know what you're talking about Bruce," he avoided the question casually.

"Dick...**she your sister...and my daughter**" his adopted father and mentor tone was firm.

"Bruce...**what are you implying**..." Dick frowned his tone firm as well.

"Nothing, I apologize. I didn't mean to imply anything, I shouldn't have judge. Take care yourself Dick."

With a simple nod as the window raised back up. Dick watch as the limousine dive off into the distance, leaving him alone of the streets.

Dick shook his head, disappointed in himself again. "Why couldn't you tell him the truth? This is so messed up…" he drove off, he lost his appetite.

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

**9:10 PM**

Cassandra walked in apartment, with a large yawn and two plastic bags in her hand; one of the bags was Tupperware full with chicken casserole. She meant Stephanie's mother, Crystal Brown for the first time when she was about to leave her place. Cassandra somehow got talk into having supper with them, as Mrs. Brown said 'Stephanie never brings her friends here you should have supper with us.' Cassandra liked Mrs. Brown, she reminded her of Leslie Thompson, very motherly. The dinner conversation was awkward to say the least, it was tough answering her questions; luckily Stephanie managed to answer or finish some of the questions for her.

She opened the fridge and tossed in the chicken casserole, and pulled two large milk cartons from her second bag she got from the store on her way back. She grabbed a marker from top of the fridge and with awkward penmanship; she wrote her full name on one carton and Dick's full name on the other. A smile escaped her lips once she finished, she was proud that she could write her own name now; never thought she would beforehand. It took her a few seconds to realize that the cartons were directly side by side to each other _Cassandra, Richard_ in clear view; with a quick hand motion she separated them.

Cassandra suited up in her room, she had a spare in her bedroom. As much as she hated to admit it; her head was still clouded and unfocused. The conversation she had with Stephanie about 'change' and how she change brought some small comfort to her doubts; however she hated to lie to her about what happen with Dick. She did act on it, they did more kiss, a moment of passion and love.

Once fully suited up Batgirl made her way to the skylight, she would follow her usual patrol route. The nights were still quiet for the last couple of weeks. The biggest night she hand recently is when they took down the Diamond Backs. It worried her; she learned from many times in Gotham that the quiet nights are the most dangerous ones, that something is hidden until it's the perfect time to strike. Bludhaven is no different; it is the wicked step sister of Gotham as she was told.

Batgirl made her way out of the skylight to the roof and she noticed, the stars were bright this night, which is rare in a city.

**9:20 PM**

Dick entered empty apartment, he would have to go patrolling soon, and honestly he didn't feel up to it. His mind wasn't focused enough to be on a field, an unfocused mind would result in many mistakes. The man took the milk carton out from the plastic bag and opened up the fridge to his surprised there were already two in the fridge. One labeled Cassandra, another labeled Richard; he smiled at the awkward hand writing, but she been improved a great deal with her writing. With a soft chuckle he put the carton in the fridge.

He walked up the stairs to his room on the third floor to get suited up; he always had a spare suit in his bedroom, and climbed up the skylight. Nightwing decided it was best just to patrol within few blocks; there wasn't anything big going on lately. Which concern him greatly, maybe it was just raw instinct or he trained to be paranoid from Batman, but constant quiet nights left him more than nervous.

Just as he reached the top skylight and slide open the bulletproof glass window, a slight shadow grabbed his attention from the moonlight. Batgirl sat on the roof her knees pressed against her chest as she started into the sky. He looked up to the night sky as well, and saw very few stars, mostly because of the city light pollution; but the stars that were out were bright.

"The stars are nice tonight aren't they," Nightwing remarked.

Batgirl body stiffen from the sound of Nightwing voice, he actually addressed her, talk to her. Her chest seized up, the tension was too much.

"Yes they are…" she nodded. "But not much to see in the city," she noted.

"Ambient lights of the city, think of it as a blanket that covers the city," Nightwing sat beside her, not close to her like he would always do. He would give her a good body distance now.

Batgirl nodded.

"My parents and I always looked at the stars when were on the road. We were always on the road… circus tours and such," he looked up and smiled when he saw two bright stars.

Batgirl looked at him, her heart warm up while the tension in her chest started to soften. He turned to her slightly smiled at her.

"During the summer, my parents...well my whole circus family would always camp outside. We would always make the same wish when we came across a shooting star. 'Good heath and fortune!'" Dick cheered out like he used to when he was a boy.

Batgirl smiled, he shared a story from his past, his life on the road.

"When I was on the road…when I ran away from my father, the nights when I was alone. I looked up at the stars. I always wondered what they were…" she paused. "I didn't know any words for it, but they did help me sleep at night…"

"This is the first time you ever told me about how you grew up after Cain on the road…" Nightwing remarked.

"Yes, I didn't want to tell, too much bad memories…" she looked back up at the night sky.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he tried his best not to touch her shoulder to comfort her, he fought hard against his instincts.

"No point…I'm here now, with Batman, Oracle, Red Robin, Spoiler, Alfred…you…us" she sighed.

"Batgirl…we need to talk, about us…"

"We already have Nightwing, we don't tell anyone, keep secret. You love Barbara and still want to be with her…I love you..,and I want you... but I want you and Barbara to be happy." She fumbled through her explanation. "I know…us together it will never happen, it is wrong I understand now."

"Batgirl…I sorry….I don't like doing this to you. I hate doing this to you." Nightwing tried to speak, but his throat tighten itself.

"Nightwing don't be sorry…you are you; love. I am me; hurting…like always. I thought I change…but, no I was born to hurt, that's how it is, because in the end," she pulled off her mask her hair fell down to her shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm a terrible person."

"Cass…you're not a terrible person..." Nightwing took off his domino mask and stared Cassandra's eyes deeply. "You are not a terrible person, despite your childhood; you grew up to be one of the good people."

"I am Dick…all I ever wanted is for you and Barbara to be together, to be happy, no more hurting. But…then I fell for you…I caused you so much pain Dick. When I look at you…all I see is the hurting I cause you…it hurts me too. Just go back, go back to the kind, gentle and caring and I go back to I used to be….just Batgirl and only Batgirl no longer Cassandra. Please…" she lowered her head.

Dick took a one long breath while he reached over and hugged her; she gasped when she felt his arms around her body.

"Cass…" he whispered in her ear. "Don't ever say that to me again. The woman I'm holding now is Cassandra, not Batgirl. To me you will always be Cassandra first, I seen you change so much…the growth of Cassandra its beautiful really." He explained softly as he pressed his forehead gently on hers.

There were tears down her face, and Dick just couldn't help himself, couldn't resist comforting Cassandra, a woman he loved. He kissed each tear away and finally kissed her mouth. It was soft, slow and gentle; she started to kiss him back the same way as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke off their kiss with only hot moist breath between them.

"Damn…I did it again." He voice weakened his face lowered.

"We both did it Dick." Her voice cracked.

"We need to resist this.. I…can't be with you Cass, I want to be with Barbara…"

"I know..."

"Besides there are other things…You're young Cass, and I'm older than you...I shouldn't..."

"I'm not that young Dick... I'm be twenty soon...and your not that old."

"But we are like brother and sister…" he whispered to her.

"But were not…were not brother and sister; not through blood or some sort of adoption…"

Dick heart sank, he wanted to tell Cassandra of the news from Bruce…but he bit his lip.

"It's wrong you and me together...isn't?" she started to cry again.

She hated to feel this way, she never felt so weak in her life. She knew what he was going to say..but she never knew how painful it would be.

"Yes... it is wrong Cass..." he cried too.

"You should go..." Batgirl put her mask back on as she pointed at the sky. "It's **your** city..."

He turned and saw the Nightwing symbol in the sky. He knew that Amy wouldn't have called him unless it was very important.

"Batgirl...its** our city**..." Nightwing turned back, but Batgirl was already gone. "It really is..." he whispered to himself.

With a deep breath he put on his domino mask while he launched himself off the roof and headed towards the symbol.

**"This is so messed up..."** Nightwing whispered to himself.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Knights and Angels Under The Wing**

**# 10**

**Wings of Embrace**

**Part 2**

* * *

**Night Cave**

**January 25 6:30 PM**

Dick rested himself on the computer chair, in front of the main computer as he looked into the information that Amy provided him last night. He kept by himself in the Night Cave since then, it's been a while since he worked on a case and he welcomed it distraction of recent events.

The target location was a Night Club called, Blue Rose Nightingale; a famous Nightclub that just opened six months ago. Like all nightclubs, it was always a place for twenty to early thirdly year olds; himself part of that demographic. However just like Gotham and Bludhaven, like any establish business that deals with night entertainment for people just to enjoy themselves; you can never see them at face value. Blue Rose Nightingale dealt with the suspected underground side business of skin, a call girl service; extra emphasis on the word girl. As many of them were teenagers, barely into out of highschool but that's what the many VIP member wanted and the owner Tony Lamb eagerly supplied; either from the street by his recruiters or the dance floor on his own club.

Tony Lamb aka Cupid is known from brought his VIP members the best of girls, of any variety or exotic taste.

As much as it brought Nightwing blood to a boil, Tony Lamb isn't is primary target, but his only lead to a potential target; Raymond Devore.

Raymond was middle-age, clean-shaven, black hair, and brown eyes; but as a very noticeable scar on the right side of his mouth.

Dick knew Raymond and his brother Charles from the past when he was a police officer; both serial rapist and killers. Their case report shown details of their handy work, and what they do the poor girls. They would force them to run as they prey on them, hunt with crossbows. Then eventually they would satisfy themselves with their bodies, and once they were finish with them they would kill them. Dick as Nightwing managed to catch Charles however Raymond escaped and wasn't heard since. Not until the bodies of three young girls started to show up in the last few days. All of bodies have the same signature details, and all three connected to Tony Lamb and his Nightclub.

But just as fighting crime works, there will always be someone who slipped past the police and justice. Tony among them. Thankfully Nightwing had many ways the fight crime where the police can't.

He knew that Tony would lead him to Raymond, and he needed to end his soon as possible, no more victims in his city.

"Those girls…is this a case?" Cassandra asked behind him.

Dick shot from his chair; he didn't hear the electronic voice that announced her arrival, he managed to avoid her so far today. He can only assume she came down here to train before she left patrolling, he could see the horrid expression on her face. She looked pictures of women who were younger that herself; their bodies…indecent and violated. Cassandra could tell by the scars they endure, Raymond used objects, tools, but what horrid her most was the body language that they still had after their death…it was fear.

There was no point in hiding it from her, it were right to know this is her city as much as his.

"Yeah, Amy gave me a tip-off last night…as you can see-"

"Raymond Devore rapist and murder these girls, a connection to these women and Tony at his club," Cassandra interrupted him, as she studied the report on the computer screen.

Dick blinked. "You keep improving Cass…"

She just looked at him and didn't respond, not even a smile. "The case Dick…" her tone was neutral, succinct.

Dick ache a little, she was true to her word that she would go back to the way it used to be, her only being 'Batgirl.' His eyes wandered on her and searched, he could tell that it was just a front, mask her emotions. Cassandra did fight the urge to smile, to be praise for her improvement, but she had to stay the same as she used to be. No more using words more than she has too, little expression; it was much harder than she expected it to be. It was like she was fighting against instincts that were now innate. But she pushed them down; it would be easily in the end this way, she believed…

**But she knew she couldn't keep it up with him…especially the way he looked at her.**

"Right," Dick nodded while he turned his attention back on the screen. "The three women were former 'street walkers'. Which is most likely why Tony hired them and Raymond ordered them no actual ID..." He tried to use the term as gentle as possible for prostitute on the streets. The man always hated those terms, degrading labels. "Tony Lamb managed to hire them, promise of high pay, which many of them accepted. As you can see through the crime scene photos all women were assaulted with crossbow bolts…" he stopped when he realize that Cassandra shot him an 'I know' look when she glance at her.

Dick continued.

"Since women, the Nightclub and Raymond have a strong connection; and I'm going to try to find a way from Tony to lead me to Raymond and bring a stop to this." He stood up from the computer as he turned it off. "I'm going undercover; check the place out, to see Tony."

"What about me?" Cassandra crossed her arms; fully aware that intently left her out.

"You are not part of the case Cass," Dick buried his brow, his voice tighten.

Even if the answer felt like a slap in her face, Cassandra stood her ground. She was aware with that type of tone of Dick; it was one of his rare serious tones he would use. The tone felt very similar to Batman; direct, cold and final. But Cassandra was familiar to Batman's tone, and she would not be intimated especially if it involves a case she knew she could help him with.

"Yes I am Dick," she retorted with a tone of her own and she over emphasized every word that ran cold. She even spoke with her eyes that even he could read. 'Yes… I… am… Dick'.

The man tried to hold his ground from the cold glare from Cassandra; but he eventually faltered. He loved to bring her around in a case, but not this case; and not all that has happened between them. It surprised him that they were still talking to each other now.

He would have to accept the silver lining of their conversation last night on their very own rooftop; at least they were in fact talking.

"Come on Cass, I can't take you on this mission. You have any idea what kind of target location that place is," he tried to reason with her.

"In a mission…A target location is still a target location, doesn't matter what type a place it is," she was firm in her statement.

"You didn't answer my question Cass," it was rhetorical question he was fully aware.

"I've been at night clubs before Dick," Cassandra explained.

"When did you…" he stopped his question, since the answer already popped in his mind. Birds of Prey. "Cass, you are not going with me there. I forbid you Cass…" it was a long shot he knew, but he would have to attempt anything at this point.

"Dick…either I go there alone…..or I go with you."

The man blinked; did she really just give him an ultimatum?

"Cass…please, I don't want to put you into an uncomfortable environment." He sighed.

"I don't care about that Dick…" Cassandra pushed him aside and turned the computer screen back on. "Those girls…dead, if we don't solve this case now, then more girls will show up dead!" she shouted. "Last night, I heard what you said before I left, you said this is 'our city' and before when we stopped Rhodeblock. So is it or is it not?" she frowned.

Dick looked at the Cassandra, she saw the devotion in her eyes, and finally nodded.

"This is our city…Cass." Dick nodded. "It's...just hard…for me to be near you," he admitted. "Like now, I'm like 'here is this a spectacular and radiant woman in front of me, who is so strong on the inside and outside, has a great laugh, a sexy smile, sweet, a badass crime fighter, who cares deeply about others. Above all of that; has such a pure heart despite her upbringing." Dick closed his eyes. "And that is only the gist of the parts I fallen for you about, and I want to experience more of it, more of you." Dick confided in her as he slowly opened his eyes again. "But we can't.."

Cassandra couldn't keep her word after all…

"It's hard for me too, you think I like feeling this?" Cassandra took his hand and placed it on her chest. Dick could feel her heart beat, it raced. "You remember what I said about you and the others, when you were shot by Deathstroke?" she asked.

Dick thought about it a moment, the memory in his head that felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Officer Grayson groaned when the pain shot up his wounded arm when he moved just slightly. He was shot by Deathstroke, when he saved his police partner's life Gannon in a heavy fire with Deathstroke. Dick honestly didn't know if pure luck he only got hit in the arm or it was purely a 'warning wound' from Deathstroke. He never fully understood the respect and honor they had between him. He tried to get out of the hospital bed, but the eyes on him didn't help, usually the eyes of an audience would boost up his moral and try harder. But not this audience….

He glance back at them, Bruce judgmental eyes, Alfred worried eyes, Barbara's both worried and judgmental eyes and Cassandra neutral eyes…he could never get a good read on her.

"What?" he sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Dick, I thought I told you to quit the police department," Bruce voice was stern, his arms crossed.

"Master Richard, I thought you are would be done playing cops and robbers by now," Alfred adjusted the drug ADC, (automated dispensing cabinet) a bit lower than standard.

"Dick," Barbara one hand on his cheek while her other hand on his shoulder. "I knew you were pushing yourself to hard, both day and night." Barbara looked at him with a large amount of concern in her eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud guys, me being shot from Deathstroke has nothing me being a cop," Dick rolled his eyes. At least there some sort of comfort that Cassandra didn't have any input.

"Why don't you rest up home my dear boy?" Alfred offered as he took a quick glance to him and Bruce.

"Is there any rational reason you are still in the department Dick?" Bruce words were heavy on his judgment.

"Dick please quit, you make me so worried about you," Barbara almost begged. "You are way over your head this time, you're always tired. Just think you could have easily dodged that shot if you pace yourself. **You are taking way too much responsibility**." Barbara squeezed his hand gently for comfort.

"No thanks, any reason is a rational reason, and it's not a question about taking too much responsibility it's me just doing responsibility." Dick answered the questions in order while he started to pull out the tubes of the ADC from his arm. "Besides you think if I turned in my badge he would magically go 'poof'? He said deadpanned while he climbed out of the hospital bed and made his way to his officer uniform that rested on the chair.

There was a deep groan from Bruce, Alfred and Barbara took it as a sign to leave the room with him.

"I want to talk to your doctor, so stay here Dick." Bruce ordered as he followed Alfred and Barbara out the room.

"But.."

"Stay…" Bruce tone was final, he left the room.

"How does he do that?" Dick scratched his head in frustration. "Just one word, and I follow…" he played with his officer hat.

Then a sweet laugh grabbed his attention, as he turned around to see Cassandra still there in the room. He blinked; he didn't expect that type of laugh from her, it was easy on the ears. But what confused him the most was what she was laughing about.

"What so funny Cassandra?" he was genuinely interested.

"None of you ever learn," she answered.

"Learn?" he blinked.

"What you can't change about each other…" she smiled.

"Oh…" Dick smiled back; her smile was also easy on the eyes. He understood what she meant, about the one of many key factors in all the batman family. "I wouldn't change a thing!" he beamed.

* * *

**[Present]**

"I wouldn't change a thing...**"** Dick smiled.

"I was wrong Dick, you help me change….you make me laugh, smile, talk, and you make me happy," she pressed his hand firmer toward her chest. "I….this is all new to me, but I don't really hate it. Dick…. You are everything to me," Cassandra smiled. "I wouldn't want to change that….never." she looked at up him. "So we need to find a way to pass this, but not forget…to be the same but in between. I hate avoiding you like this, acting different." She tried to explain.

"So basically, we should accept that we love each other, and accept that we can't be together, but not treat each other any different from before?" he nodded to her, he understood. "So..close friends then?"

"Yes its better than nothing…." Cassandra agreed.

"It's going to be hard to do Cass…but we have to try. "

Cassandra blinked a few times then something she saw in a movie on time, a quote she could not resist not to say it.

"Do or do not, there is no try…" she smiled.

"Wow….god your amazing Cass…in a close friend short of way."

She smiled back.

"Okay then mission Briefing?"

"Mission Briefing" she agreed.

"Okay to continue from where we left off. I suspect that Raymond is a VIP of Tony Lamb, which gives him access to the women, and which gives Tony Lamb money." Dick explained.

"Police can't do anything?" Cassandra asked.

"Not a damn thing Cass, Tony always slipped past them. There is no solid evidence that would value an real permit of investigation. Of course that wouldn't stop Amy for doing it herself, its how she found out the connection of the three girls in the first place, but even she could go so far." He answered. "This is why I'm going undercover as Dick Grayson, and get Tony Lamb alone to get information that would lead me to Raymond. I can't go there as Nightwing and stir trouble, too much at stake for me to do so. So for you I want you… "

"Why not I go with you in there?" Cassandra suggested. "Easier to cover reach other backs."

"I don't think it's a good idea Cass…I don't want you to be there, some men could be a little too forward towards you." He politely declined the idea.

"Then why not let me be your date?" she offered another suggestion, she was offended that Dick implied she couldn't take care of herself with the unwanted glances and touches of men at a night club. But she didn't fully blame him, Dick was just being Dick after all I her mind.

"What?" Dick coughed. "I could just find a date in there," he avoided.

"No good, waste of time, and you stand out." she frowned.

"I stand out?"

"You're handsome Dick, you going in there alone and not having a date…what's the word um contradiction?" She blinked with a slight blush on her face.

"Wrong word but I get what you are trying to say." Dick scratched his chin. "I guess I would stand out to any of Tony hired body guards if I shown up alone; even if I don't, it would be a hassle to try to find a woman that would help me blend in and give me a good vantage point to Tony." Dick sighed, he was limited in options; he needed to solve this case by tonight. "Fine…Cass you be my date…but have you done this before? Blending in with the crowd in that type environment?

"Dancing just movement and touching, movement and touching with you is easy…natural," Cass answered, her expression neutral.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know if she was aware of the things she says sometimes. He simply responded with a nod.

"Okay, I guess the only question is do you have a something to wear," he asked.

"I do," she quickly answered.

"Okay here how it goes, we are going there, enjoy the night, dance, drink have fun. We need to do a quick recon of the area, security, exits, while we're at it. Our first priory is Tony Lamb; we need him for information about Raymond. If we are lucky, Raymond would still be around the area and we can take both of them down."

"And if Raymond isn't in the area anymore?"

"We will cross that bridge until we get to it." He answered.

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

**January 25 7:40 PM **

Dick waited on the couch; he didn't expect to actually wait for Cassandra to 'get ready for a night.' It only took him twenty minutes to find and dressed himself dark blue suit he found his closest, he was no stranger to nightclubs he been to almost every one in his time in Chicago. He would have no problem to blend it; it was just the second half of the Bludhaven Dynamic Duo he was worried about.

"Come on Cass," Dick sat up from the couch. "Are you done yet?" he checked his watch.

"I…..promise me you won't like my dress…." She called out from her room.

"Are you kidding me? Stage freight?" Dick opened the fridge door and tossed back a water bottle.

There was no answer.

"Fine, I promise I won't like your dress…." He groaned, but he did secretly smile to himself.

He knew it may sound crazy, but despite whats at stake, with Raymond, Tony, and the murders; it was nice to talk to her and interact with her like this. So far the 'just close friends plan' thing they both agreed has paid off so far. When Cassandra opened the door…she actually hid behind it. Dick blinked at the image in front of him, Cassandra Cain, Batgirl, was shy?

"I….it was the only dress I have." She called out to him.

"As long as it's not some sort of clown dress you be fine," he groaned.

With one deep breath, Cassandra stood up from the door way and show her dress. Cassandra had worn dresses before on special events that she was often force to attend, she didn't truly hate dresses it just never concern her why being in a dress would be so special. But she took one glance and his body language, and she felt special. Dick blinked, Cassandra was in a black lace trim bodycon dress; which displayed the features of her body perfectly and elegantly. He was well aware that she had a nice body base on her Batgirl suit, but to see it in a dress like that caused him to blush, and heart raced.

"Wow Cass….you look….so repulsive in that dress," he joked.

Cass rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I…this is going to be hard Cass because now…" his eyes wandered her body.

"I know…I see it…hard for me too," she blushed as her eyes wandered his body. "But if we can pass one night together…resisting each other than maybe it will be easy later."

"Yeah…" he swallowed hard and he offered his hand to her. "Come on, there some case solving we have to do." He smiled. "To the 'Nightcar!'"

Cassandra smiled as he took his hand.

* * *

**Blue Rose Nightingale **

**9:22 PM**

Getting in to the nightclub was effortless; Dick and Cass looked like they belong in a place like this. Dick had experience being in places like this so this social environment was nature to him to a point. Cassandra easily read the body language of the people in the social environment and blended in. It was no different from the time she went to a mosh pit and the times that Dinah , Helena, and Barbara dragged her into Nightclubs when she was with the Birds of Prey. Barbara strangely encourage the type of interaction for Cassandra, for her just to have fun. Only up to a certain point of course when some men were a bit to forceful with their hands which resulted their hands being broken by Cassandra, if not by her then Helena and Dinah.

Dick also was not a stranger to undercover missions when he would dress out of his Nightwing suit and into social environment. In fact he preferred this type of undercover work compare to stake outs by himself in his younger days, he hated to be alone. Dick was a people person, he would go out and converse with people how he acted and entertained people by the way he moved and talked.

Cassandra was thankful from her experience with the Birds of Prey; how they help 'break out of her shell' or how Stephanie would say 'cracked out of her shell' those phrases still confused her. Before she lived with Dick, she didn't really like that feeling of 'out of her shell'. But since then, she welcomed the feeling.

Dick was at the bar, he ordered two drinks; Appletini for himself and a Cinderella for Cassandra. He left her on the dance floor for only a few minutes; he took a glance back at her while the bartender prepared the drinks. Cassandra didn't lie when she said dancing would be easy for her, as it was just movement. She moved with accuracy, no careless actions, each move had a motive in them and did not deviate that would make her stand out. She blended in perfectly within the dance floor with the music playing, with the people around her; she was perfect in his eyes.

He shook his head, buried his feelings away; he needed to resist for two main reason. One they were on a case, two they needed to somehow get past this, their unresolved feelings of fulfillment. No matter what, they can't give in. He made his way into the dance floor with a drink in each hand while he avoided the human traffic along the way.

A woman actually started to dance in front of him to get his attention. "Umm Hi... I'm Alexia!" she cheered.

Dick smiled back at Alexia as he took a quick study on her; she was very nervous like this was her first time here. She was sweet and base on her smile and overall presence it wasn't act, but there was one thing that struck out with her; loneliness. She just wanted to have some companionship tonight.

"I'm sorry but I with a date…" Dick politely decline as he quickly pivoted around her with poise.

He did notice the sadden look on her face when he passed her, he didn't like to do that.

As he approached Cassandra a man tried to get her attention; she shrugged off his advantages naturally, but Dick knew the type of man he was. A type of man who didn't take 'No' for an answer; he also a type of man who would back down easily when someone better challenge him. Although Dick knew that Cassandra could easily handle herself; Dick had no problem taken in the role of 'Alpha male' this one time.

"Hey 'Kasumi'…" Dick greeted almost shouted enough for the man to hear.

Dick got between them and leaned to Cassandra's mouth but did not kiss her, although he was deeply tempted to. She taken the hint and wrapped her arms around his neck and lean up, their noses touched and they slightly rubbed. She fought the strong temptation to actually kiss him, she would have to settle for Eskimo Kissing; something she saw on TV one time. From the man's point of view it looked like they were making out so he quietly backed away into the sea of other potential partners.

"Gone?" he whispered, his breath on her lips.

Cassandra took a quick look with her right eye and she nodded.

"Sorry, I knew you could have handled a man like that; but let reserve our strength ourselves for Tony and Raymond."

Dick handed her the Cinderella while he tossed back his Appletini it was far sour than he was used too. He placed it on the tray of a nearby Nightclub server as Cassandra did the same when she finished hers.

"So how many did you see at your end," he asked as he leaned into her again, his body dance close to her.

"Six; two at main doors, two near VIP sections, and two in the VIP section," she answered back. "You?"

"Five; three of them at east entrance to where the bathrooms were, one near the bar, and big guy blocking a door that I assume leans to Tony office." He whispered back.

Neither has seen Tony.

"I worried…" Dick whispered. "Maybe we were too late…" his head wandered both to the door to his office and the VIP section rather too forcefully, any train guard would notice that it was suspicious behavior.

But Cassandra quick to notice his suspicious behavior, put her hands on his cheeks and rubbed his lips with her right thumb she turn his face back to her. Dick looked down to her lovely brown eyes and smiled slightly kissed her thumb as it brushed against his lips again.

"So, we have to find a way to get Tony alone when he shows up…"

"I could be bait….he does look for women here right?" Cassandra asked through a hush whisper.

"He does…but Tony is the first half of the problem…"

"You just don't want me to use me as Bait." She frowned slightly.

"I know you can take care of yourself…it just that…"

"Stop….."

"I know I know, I'm being a worrywart—"

"No stop.." Cassandra interrupted him by shifting their bodies around so Dick would be facing both the VIP section and the office door.

Dick could see that Tony made his to the VIP section but there was something off about him; he looked distraught. Dick looked to Cassandra second opinion about his body language and she nodded to confirm the distressed nature of Tony. Both were far way that Dick couldn't quite read his lips when Tony spoke to one of his body guards.

"We need to get closer somehow without being to obvious…" Dick whispered to her.

"Then...how about we dance to him, appeal to him but be natural about it; how to you say it…**stay in role**?" she titled her head.

"**Stay in character**…" he corrected. "I don't know, you **staying in character is out of character in my opinion…I don't think you call pull it off**," he didn't mean for it to sound like a challenge or an insult, and he knew Cassandra understood him perfectly.

But her frowned alone was enough for him to give up on the notion, too much at stake and they have to take the chance.

"I am a good dancer, can you keep up?"

This time he meant for it to sound like a challenge; Cassandra simply responded by pressing her whole body into him and started to sway it with him.

"Umm good answer," he nodded, his voice cracked.

The plan of them just being closed friends they agreed too…the plan was drifting away. They both knew it when they meant their gaze again; but they had to get passed this, no matter what, not give in to passion and love.

Dick placed his hands on her hips as her hips swayed; it surprised her slightly, it shown on her face, he smiled down on her. She responded by her hands around his back and neck and ran her palms on it. They had to look good after all to get some attention from either Tony of any recruiters.

He didn't realize how thin her lace trim bodycon dress actually where until he actually felt it with his hands. It was like she was wore nothing and he felt just how hot her skin was. He looked down and couldn't help but notice a drop of sweat ran down her neck into her cleavage. She didn't know how thin his shirt was when she moved her hands on his chest. Unlike how she felt his chest in the park through his winter coat or unlike when they spared when he would wear a simple A-shirt, she never actual felt his chest. But now…she found her fingers trembled when it felt like she touching his skin of his chest.

They had to fight very hard not to enjoy something that stimulated them with their touch and the looks they gave each other. Cassandra said it better herself when it came to dancing, 'Movement, touching easy with you natural' and Dick realize just how true that statement was when their hands petted each other bodies. The Bludhaven Dynamic Duo slowly dance their way toward Tony and the VIP section; their bodies never left contract with each other. His leg was between her legs; her warm thighs pressed around them rubbed her thighs against his leg. Both of them sighed as they felt the heat of their skin, and his hand guided her hips along, while her fingers slid into his belt of his pants and pulled him close.

They were close enough to Tony; he was still in a conversation with his body-guard. There was something that didn't set right for Dick. He knew what kind of man Tony was, to see him frazzled like this, concern him. His lips were moving too fast for Dick to read.

"Something is not right," he pressed his forward against her ear as if he would have kissed it by on lookers. "Tony is really upset with something, but I can't get good read. Can you?" he whispered in her ear.

He was about to shift their bodies around until she place her hand on his face. 'Stop' is what he gathered from it. She shifted her own body around and pressed her back on his torso so they were both facing Tony. Dick attention was on Cassandra, and Cassandra was at Tony. Dick took in her scent, the perfume, his lavender shampoo she used, and her natural scent of her sweat; it enthralled him completely. He felt his hands around her stomach and hips while his pelvis press up against her. She pressed up against him as well while her hand ran up to the back of his neck and tugged at the skin gently. While her other hand-held his hand on her stomach; their fingers intertwined as she help guide across her body.

"Well?" he pressed his mouth on her shoulder but didn't kiss it.

"He afraid for his life…someone threaten recently." she responded.

Her eyes wandered the front door. Cassandra's moved her hand from the back of Dick's neck to his cheek and turned towards the front door. There were four more guards added to the previously two stationed there, she could tell that they were armed with hold out pistols in their suit. Then finally both snapped out of their excitement for each other, and their bodies started to separate. Both knew, something bad might happen, and it might happen soon.

"Extra guards…" Dick responded. "Does Tony think he would be attack right now?" Dick noted. "Raymond is a coward; if there was a dispute between them he wouldn't have attack him this directly." Dick remarked.

"Doesn't matter," Cassandra turned to him, her eyes focused on him.

"Yeah, good point. Okay if that's the case; change in plans, can you do recon outside—"

The sound of a small explosion at skylight above them cut him off.

The music stopped and there were only screams of innocent bystanders as shattered glass rain down on them. The mass of people who weren't hit from the glass; search for exits while they trampled over people that were hurt and wounded on the ground. Tony's body guards shielded him in the VIP section, while other guards from front doors tried to handle the oncoming terrors of people.

Dick was very instinctive when he wanted to protect Cass; he knew of course that Cass of all people could have easily protected herself or even shielded some bystanders with her own body. However his over protectiveness overcame reason, and he pressed her body under the alcove next to the VIP section as he shielded her if any glass went through the alcove.

"TONY LAMB! IT'S YOUR TIME THAT ENDS NOW!" A voice called out from above the skylight.

Dick and Cassandra looked up as the saw a couple crossbow bolts flew toward Tony Lamb; it was already too late for them to react as two bolts pierce through Tony skull and heart. He died instantly, through the commotion and yells from the guards; Dick looked up to see a figure that watched above. He recognized the face even in the darkness of the nightclub, it was Raymond Devore.

"Raymond…." Dick whispered angrily.

Dick and Cassandra tossed a tracer towards him when Raymond turned around and left the scene; with more luck than skill one of the tracers managed to land on the heel backside of Raymond boots.

When they heard distant sirens close by, they use this time to slip outside unnoticed. Dick heart grew heavy when he passed by a poor innocent woman on the floor hurt; he recognized her. It was the same woman who tried to get his attention on the dance floor earlier, Alexia. Paramedics already entered in the building, she would be fine. But the fear that Alexia who clearly wanted to be with someone tonight, almost die; plagued him completely.

Like always, he just couldn't protect everyone. There will always be people who slipped past his fingers, and as he passed by people who have already died from their injuries; he would have accept it and move on…and he hated himself for that. Cassandra saw it, his pain…his hurting; she tried to reach out to comfort him as she followed him out the exit. But they were on a mission, Tony Lamb was dead, they failed that part and they needed to succeed to bring Raymond Devore in jail.

* * *

**Abandon Apartment**

**11:20 PM**

Batgirl realized just how true what Nightwing words were about 'lucky breaks' weeks ago on the night they took down Rhodeblock; on how they 'always thrive on lucky breaks.' They managed to track down Raymond in a apartment two blocks from the Blue Rose Nightingale Club. She saw Raymond through his apartment window from the fire escape she hid herself in across the street. Nightwing ordered her to stay put, and let him handle Raymond; she accepted his order. He needed personal closure to this case, and she didn't want to take that away from him.

Perhaps Nightwing took it too personal.

Batgirl watched everything, Nightwing busted through the door; something she wouldn't have done she would have gone through the window. Nightwing body language was very aggressive through his movements; normally he wouldn't resort into brutal actions when he subdued someone who clearly at a disadvantage in hand to hand combat. It surprised her that he broke both of Raymond's arms before he hung out by his ankles by his apartment window in the end.

"Batgirl, call the Amy in…" Nightwing ordered through the headset.

* * *

**Bludhaven Street**

**January 26 12:05 AM**

"Sorry for the mess Captain Rohrbach…" Nightwing apologized from the alleyway.

Amy stood by and watched as Raymond was being taken in transport vehicle; Lockhaven had a small medical ward, his broken arms wouldn't be too big for the doctors to handle.

"It's okay Nightwing Tony Lamb was creep anyway," the woman rubbed her forehead, the headache she had since she first found out about Raymond still lingered. "Besides we have Raymond."

"Doesn't change that some innocent people have died tonight…" Nightwing voice cracked.

"Nightwing you can't blame yourself for that, neither of us expected that Raymond was capable of that...you're only human. You did the best you could," Amy replied to him, she recognized that tone from Dick Grayson.

Amy was too aware of his over eagerness to help people when he was his 'rookie partner', sometimes his over eagerness was too much for her. However it was his over eagerness that she was drawn to; she could tell he was a very good person, and would make an excellent police officer.

"The best I could, is not good enough for me Amy…it's never good enough. I'm never good enough."

"Nightwing," Amy spun around into the ally way. "Don't say that you're-"she stopped when she realized that he was already gone. "You're too hard on yourself…" she sighed.

* * *

**Bludhaven Streets**

**January 26 12:42 AM**

Nightwing or Batgirl didn't say a word when he drove them home in Nightwing's unmarked civilian car he had station in an alleyway. It was one of the many 'shiny new toys' that Tim provided for Nightwing, to him help settle back here in this city.

Batgirl knew there was little point in asking Nightwing why Raymond killed Tony Lamb; women were safe from Raymond now he was behind bars, and that was good enough for her.

"Hey…Happy Birthday," Nightwing finally broke the silence.

"Thank you…" she nodded.

There was another moment of silence.

Batgirl debated with herself if she wanted to crack a joke, something he would usually do. But they needed something to lighten the tension.

"Ummm," she paused.

"Yeah?"" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of all the things that happen…not a bad 'third date' all things considered," she joked.

It was dark humor she was fully aware and she was afraid that it was 'too soon' or it wasn't that funny; but there was a small grinned from him and he snorted in amusement as she laughed as well.

"Thank Cass…" he nodded.

"Welcome," she rested herself more on the passenger seat.

"I have to say, you dancing like that back, you were perfect." He smiled.

"Thank you…I" she blushed. "I'm sorry if I was a bit…too much into it."

"Don't sweet it Cass, I was into a bit too much into as well." He winked at her.

There was laughter between them again, louder than the last time. To them finally, the grief and tension started to break.

"I think we are doing fine Cass…us on what's happen." He took her hand as he handled the driving wheel with the other. "I know...is hard for us, to resist. But judging how well we did, I think we could pull this off, being close friends, platonic, family…" he squeeze her hand.

"I would like that…." She squeezed back.

"How about slow dancing next time, just between you and me, I prefer to slow dance." He beamed.

"I never actually slow dance with anyone before," she confessed.

"Really," he smiled as he took a glance at the back seat of the car, where his clothes and her dress rested. "Tell you what…when we head back to our home get dressed back in your room…on the third floor and don't come out until I knock."

"Okay…why?" Cassandra didn't get a good read on him this time.

Dick only answered with a smile.

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

Cassandra sat patiently on her bed in her dress again; she honestly didn't know what Dick had planned. She could hear movement from the other side of the closed-door, seen his shadow from the crack underneath the door. Then she heard a knock on her door, she opened to see Dick Grayson, he was back in the same nightclub clothes. He offered his hand to her.

"Happy Birthday Cass," he smiled down at her.

Cassandra could only blink as he took his hand and he guided into the main room of the third floor. The room was dark, and the only light was from the candles that he set up around the area. She seen this in romantic movies before, and she always rolled her eyes at notion…but this time she didn't roll her eyes at the notion. Her eyes were straight in Dick's eyes, and she smiled at him.

He guided her to the center of the room.

"I figure for your birthday gift I shall slow dance with you." he kissed her hand.

"Dick…." She whispered. "Thanks…" she smiled.

"No problem Cinderella." He winked.

"You…remembered reading that story to me?" she flushed.

"Of course I remember Cass, just because we haven't spent time together back then doesn't mean I don't remember the times we did." He chuckled.

"I love it when you read or tell me stories Dick…I mean….Prince Charming!"

"And I love reading and telling them to you…in my own fabulous Prince Charming ways of course…"

"Of course." She agreed. "Hey Dick…do you really like the changed me?"

He laughed at the sudden odd question and gave her the warmest smile that she ever saw from him.

"Cass…you never 'actually' changed. You were always you. You just needed time to fully develop and its beautiful." He answered honestly.

Words never felt so warm to her.

"Okay slow dance?" he suggested as he place his hands on her hips.

"Slow dance." She agreed as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Now…Ouch," Dick groaned as she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry…" she blushed. "This is still new to me, it's different."

"It's okay Cass, just take it slow it is slow dancing after all," he teased her.

Cassandra pouted slightly as she stepped on his foot this time on purpose. "Bully..."

"Okay okay, I get the hint," he chuckled. "Oh wait music that's right," he reached into his pocket for a remote and pressed play on it.

The music player near them started to play some soft music for slow dancing. The music hummed throughout the room as the flames on the candles flickered. They started off into a slow even pace; they gave each other enough distance, avoided each other feet. They just enjoyed the movement, the look on each other eyes.

Then the next song played.

**-Book of love by Peter Gabriel-**

Cassandra rested her forehead on his shoulder, while she rubbed the back of his neck. Dick held her close to him into an embrace and stroked her hair his right hand. She took comfort in his warmth and Dick enjoyed her warmth. Their breaths were steady, relaxed and peaceful.

Unlike the way the dance before, that type of dance and 'movement' was purely physical enjoyment. But now as they took comfort in each other bodies, it was both physical and spiritual enjoyment, it was fulfillment. They were trapped in their own world, alone with each other; none of them said a word, and they only listen into the lyrics of the song. Dick rested a hand on her cheek and left it up to meet his eyes, he stared deeply at her with his blue eyes. Cassandra looked up at him as well, and rested a hand on his cheek. Both of them leaned their forehead gently on one another, never left each other's eyes. When the song finally ended, everything that happened after was natural.

They kissed each other, slowly, gently and deeply they broke off their kiss only for him to kiss down her neck she sighed deeply as she kissed his cheek. Dick slowly unzipped the back her dress and ran his hand down the skin on her back while he kissed her shoulder. She sighed deeply by his touch, it was like fire. Cassandra slowly unbuttoned his shirt with both hands and when she finished; she made soft kisses against the skin of his chest, while her fingertips touch his whole torso. Her hands eventually ran down to his pants, she undid his belt and his pants while Dick slide her dress off her body.

Their plan was for them to accept they love each other, and accept they can't be together. Their plan was to get passed these emotions. Their plan was just to be close friends. Their plan was to stay platonic.

Their plans collapsed when her dress and his clothes fell on the floor…

**TBC**


End file.
